The Cutting Edge
by savannavansmutsmut
Summary: Bella's life had been hard for years after her parents' death, but she managed to pull it together, graduate and get through cosmetology school in order to support herself. Now a new opportunity that sounds too good to be true is presented by a handsome businessman. Could she be getting into more than she bargained for? Adopted from Dollybigmomma.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is being taken over by Savannavansmutsmut, because Dollybigmomma is a lazy ass that never updates and I want to read the rest of this story.**

**Chapter 1 – The Comb-Over**

I hoped this wasn't a sign.

Lightning streaked across the sky, and thunder crashed right above the house, as I blindly tried to get dressed. It was already after sunset and really cold outside, and the lights were out due to the storm, so the house was all kinds of dark and spooky. As I dug through my closet for something to wear to my meeting, I wondered…what did one wear for this sort of thing, anyway? I wished we were meeting during the daytime, but like me, the gentleman I was meeting had obligations during the day and could only meet me this evening. I finally dragged on the first pair of jeans I found that fit and wriggled into a sweater I dug out of the back of my closet, hoping the two would somehow coordinate. However, knowing my luck, and my wardrobe, that probably wouldn't be the case. But I was already running late, so I didn't have time to find a flashlight right now.

I grabbed my purse and scrambled out to my truck, climbing in while trying not to get too drenched. The hood of my coat blew off, letting my hair get soaked and messing up what effort I had put into it. Now I looked like a damned drowned rat. _Ha, try saying that ten times fast!_ There wasn't much I could do about it given the weather, though, but it still bugged me. I was a cosmetology graduate for heaven sakes, I was supposed to look polished and all put together. Right now, however, I looked like a stray cat trying to climb out of a well. That was going to make a great impression, I mumbled to myself sarcastically.

I drove the hour to Port Angeles, traveling along the darkened streets toward my meeting, trying to avoid the potholes in the road that would surely mess up my alignment again. I couldn't afford another round of auto repairs right now. School had taken a of large chunk what was left of the money from my parents' insurance once I had paid off Charlie's house and all their outstanding bills after they had died. That had been two years ago, on a night just like this, that it had happened…

_I had been living in Arizona with my mother since my parents' divorce, but I came back to visit Charlie pretty regularly. He was the town's Chief of Police and was really busy, but he always took off time for my visits, and so we were close. I nearly lost it, when I got word that he had been injured on the job during a drug bust, and so I had offered to come back to Washington and stay with him while he recuperated and help him out after he finally got out of the hospital, which was anticipated to be over Labor Day weekend. He had been shoved down a flight of stairs, so his injuries were pretty bad and would have him out of work and in rehab until after the New Year. The plan was for me to stay until Christmas, and then go back home after Charlie was able to take full care of himself again. _

_Right before I was to leave for Charlie's, my mom had met Phillip. Theirs was a whirlwind romance, and they ended up driving to Vegas and getting married after only having known each other over a weekend. Mom was happy, though, happier than she had been in ages. Phil was apparently good for her. Despite having been divorced when I was just a baby, she and Charlie had remained somewhat friendly, and so they made plans for mom and her new husband to come up with me to Charlie's when he was released from the hospital, so they could spend my fifteenth birthday with me and get me enrolled in high school. They were also going to help me get Charlie to his rehab appointments that first week, until I could get my permanent Washington driver's license. _

_I'd had excellent grades and had been advanced in school. I was actually two years ahead of my peers, so I was scheduled to enter Forks high school as a senior when school started up again. I was only going to be there for the fall, and then I was supposed to graduate at the end of the semester before Christmas and then return to Arizona. _

_I never made it. _

_Charlie's rehab session had been scheduled late that first evening, and so mom and Phil went to pick him up, while I finished making dinner. They never made it home. All three of them were killed, when a truck skidded on the rain-slicked highway, hitting them head on. My whole world was shattered that night. _

_Having no other relatives alive, I became a ward of the state. Charlie's best friend, Billy Black, stepped up and managed to get them to let me stay with them, and he helped me to get Charlie and Renee's affairs settled. Phil had an older daughter from a previous marriage, so she said she would handle everything in Arizona. She handled everything alright. She stripped the house bare; taking every last thing inside it, including things that had belonged to my mother's family for generations. She had either sold or traded everything away for drugs before I could do anything about it. The only reason she didn't get away with selling the house itself was because it was only in my mother's name; they had never had a chance to change it. Phil had been a nice guy, but apparently that was where it ended._

_Charlie's life insurance policy wasn't very much, and our house in Arizona sold way below market value due to the crappy economy and the stripped-down condition of it, so I didn't have much to work with after everything was paid off. I decided I wanted to keep Charlie's house, and once I was able, I would move back there until I knew what I was doing with my future. I went cosmetology school and got a job at a hair salon in town to help earn my keep, since Billy was already struggling just to feed himself and his son, Jacob. After earning my high school diploma, and getting fed up with fighting off Jacob's unwanted advances, I filed for emancipation. At the age of sixteen, I was deemed an adult and was on my own.  
><em>

_I moved back to Charlie's house and with scholarships and a__ goal in mind, I dipped into my meager inheritance and enrolled in college in Port Angeles to__ become a physical therapist, while going to an accelerated night school program to be a massage therapist. I figured I could make decent money being able to perform full spa services as soon as I graduated and would be able to comfortably support myself as I got my degree in physical therapy, while saving some money as well. Working in a salon was not my first choice of careers, but I had a knack for it, and the tips were decent, so I went with it as a means to an end…_

It had now been over five years since the accident, and even armed with a degree, it had been difficult to find a doctors office that would hire me, because of my age. I was actually accused of lying on my resume, and another time they thought I didn't understand the difference between a massage therapist and a physical therapist, because I had stated I had degrees in both. I was still no closer to leaving Forks, at least not any time soon. I wished Charlie and Renee were here to see me now, though. Of course, they would have probably been happier if I had still been going to school out east at some fancy Ivy League university that cost more per semester to attend than Charlie made in six months, but at least I had done _something_ with myself besides drop out of high school and settle for living on the rez with Jacob and Billy. That would have been Jake's preference, to keep me there, barefoot and pregnant by now.

Today, I was taking a huge step. At almost twenty-one years of age, I was heading out for a meeting, where I would potentially become a business owner. I was meeting a Mr. Cullen to negotiate investing my talents and remaining money into a new salon he was planning on opening near the downtown area. Apparently, the place had once belonged to his grandparents, who were a barber and a beautician, and it needed a little bit of updating. He assured me it was completely doable, though, and I would have great access to clientele who worked around there and would appreciate my services and pay well for them.

I turned down the street of the address I had been given. I knew there were several hair salons in the area, but Mr. Cullen had a vision of a state-of-the-art spa that offered cutting-edge services to a growing customer base. It had all sounded so wonderful. However, as I parked my truck next to a small silver car in front of the two-story building with the address he had given me, my mouth fell open in shock.

Was he serious?

I could see someone through the filthy windows pacing back and forth inside, and I assumed it was Mr. Cullen. There was a dim light shining behind him from what looked like a camping lamp, and I could see he was quite tall. I slowly got out of my truck and walked to the door, pulling it open and gasping. The place was almost indescribable. It looked like I had stepped back in time to the 1940's, and World War II had been raged right here in this little shop from the looks of it. The place was a disaster.

The man who had been pacing looked up at me, and had I not been so shocked, not to mention pissed, I would have found him extremely attractive.

"Ms. Swan, thank you so much for coming. I-" he started, but I cut him off.

"A little updating? You've got to be kidding me!" I growled at him, "I've seen tamer looking haunted houses!"

I turned on my heel, ready to stomp my way back out the door, when he caught my elbow.

"Please!" he said in a begging voice, "Please, just hear me out. I'm sorry if I seemed to misrepresent things, I really didn't mean to mislead you, it's just that…this place means so much to me, to my family," he said sounding so genuine. "Can we please just talk?"

I finally turned around and looked at him in the dim light of the camping lamp. He looked like he was on the verge of tears, and being the sucker I was for a sensitive guy, I nodded. I was still seething, but I was starting to calm down some.

He pulled out a large, long roll of papers and unfurled it in one of the old pink chair seats, pulling the camping lamp a little closer so that I could see it was a set of blueprints and some sketches.

"My grandparents opened this shop in 1960's. They put every dime they had into building it and getting it off the ground. They spent their whole life here and passed down their passion for this place to my father and then to me. I played here as a child, and all my best memories are here. When I was born, my grandmother retired so she could watch me during the day while my parents worked. She recently passed away and left me enough money to save this place."

"I own the property outright, and there are no liens or back taxes owed on it. It's all clear and ready to be renovated. As you can see, the place hasn't been in business for over 10 years," he said gesturing around the room. "As bad as it looks now, the underlying structure is amazingly still very sound and just needs some minor repairs. The worst of it is cosmetic. I've consulted a contractor, an interior designer and an architect, also known as my brother, Emmett, my sister, Alice, and my mother, Esme Cullen, and they've drawn up some plans for improvements. That's where you come in," he smiled sheepishly.

"I'm not a wealthy man, Ms. Swan, just your average guy. I can foot about a fourth of the costs up front with what savings I have set aside, and I can get another fourth of it financed on my own; it's that last half that's the holdup. I know it doesn't look like much now, but I know it could be. I just need someone who's willing to see beyond the broken tiles, dirt and dust to help me get it off the ground again; someone who has a dream and a vision and is willing to work hard and take a chance."

He walked up to me slowly, and the intensity of his gaze had me spellbound. "Are you that someone, Ms. Swan? Can I count on you to help me bring this place back to life?" he asked, and his deep voice cracked on the last word. I was frozen in place, held there by his mesmerizing, hopeful eyes and his intoxicating smell.

I could only nod yes.

"Great!" he clapped enthusiastically, breaking the spell. "I have the contracts right here. Give them a once-over, and then let me know when you're ready to sign," he said with a wide grin, shoving a large envelope into my hands, before he clicked off the camping lamp and ushered me out the door. He quickly hopped in his car and was gone around the corner before I could even blink.

I stood there in the downpour, stunned at his rapid change of demeanor. My mouth was still gaping after him as he drove away, while the icy rain drenched my hair yet again.

What the hell had I just agreed to?


	2. Chapter 2

**This story will be moving over to Savannavansmutsmut's page, as she's adopted it, because in her words, "Your lazy ass won't update it fast enough." How well she knows me…**

**Chapter 2 – The Updo**

After my meeting with Mr. Cullen, I went the next morning to my bank to talk to Mr. Cheney, my assets manager, about investing in the shop.

"Bella, after looking this over, I have to say I'd advise you against it. If you really want to do something with this place, I suggest you do it on a much smaller scale and take out a secured loan, using your savings as collateral. The place has a living space as well. Instead of repurposing the area like is planned here, I think you should consider renting out the space to start with to help with the cost of running the place. Businesses usually don't make any kind of return the first year, and I don't want to see you fail. I can contact my brother, Bradley, and have him look over the architecture plans, if you're still interested."

Mr. Cheney was making a lot more sense than Mr. Cullen had. He was only six years my senior, but he was the pocket-protecting math genius who kept my finances in the black.

"If he wouldn't mind. I believe Mr. Cullen is rather anxious to start the renovations. I'd like to have something ready, when I meet up with him again to give him a sort of counteroffer."

"Of course, I'll get him on it now."

Bradley Cheney did amazing work. He'd taken the plans Mr. Cullen had left with me and rearranged them on a much smaller scale, while also leaving the option of expanding later on.

Downstairs, there would be four semi-private hair booths, two stations for mani-pedis with massaging chairs, plus a massage/body wrap room and a room for waxing private areas, with a full bathroom between the two. The back of the building held a half bathroom for hair and nail customers to use, a small kitchen staging area designed for serving hors d' oeuvres and wine preparation, as well as a full laundry room, which was to be used by the business and also the tenants who would live upstairs. There were four studio apartments on the upper floor that could later be converted for more extensive spa treatments.

I had my new plans and was ready to face Mr. Cullen. If he truly wanted to reopen his grandparents' place, this would be the only way I'd concede.

He looked confused, when I walked into the shop carrying a second set of plans and a TV tray table to lay it out for him to look over.

"Mr. Cullen, if you want to do this, we need to do it in such a way that I feel comfortable. You're asking me to take a big risk and put my financial life in a precarious position. I do have a counteroffer with the same plan for an upscale salon, with the option to expand once business has stabilized." I rolled out the new plans, and he looked over them with a furrowed brow.

"What are these spaces upstairs?"

"They're studio apartments, to help bring in some money until business is stabilized. This would be my livelihood. I need a sure form of income to help cover the loan and utility payments to run this place until we have a steady, established client base. How quickly do you think you can get this plan completed?" I tapped my finger on my alternate blueprints.

"This wasn't what we agreed upon."

"I haven't signed any contracts, Mr. Cullen. If you wish to go with a different investor, by all means, you're free to do so."

I started to roll up my plans and fold up my table.

"Wait, just…can I take the plans and look them over?"

I handed them over with a smile. "You have my number, Mr. Cullen. I'm ready when you are."

He'd railroaded me the first time around, but I wouldn't allow him to do it a second time. I was a strong independent woman. He would hear me roar if he didn't submit.

When I looked back, he wore a crooked smile, as he studied the plans I had given him. I had a feeling he would concede to my changes. I honestly hoped he would. Looking over the blueprints Bradley Cheney had drawn up had gotten me excited.

"Ms. Swan," he called after me. I turned around to see him looking disturbed. "What is this room across from the massage room? It's marked special treatments. I want to make it clear that this building will not be renovated into an establishment of ill repute."

It took me a minute to catch up and be offended. "I'm not a whore or a pimp, Mr. Cullen. That room is for waxing."

"Like eyebrows and moustaches?"

"Brazilians."

"I doubt there are enough Brazilians in the area to warrant dedicating a whole room to them."

"No, Mr. Cullen, a Brazilian wax is a service, not a reference to people."

"There's no body part named after Brazil. Do you really think you can pull a fast one on me, Ms. Swan?"

I let out a frustrated sigh and looked up Brazilian waxing on my cell phone. I held up a textbook drawn picture for him to see. "It's a pussy wax, Mr. Cullen. Some women do it for special occasions like wedding nights or anniversaries."

His eyes went wide and then darted down to my crotch. I suddenly became very self-conscious. "A trained cosmetologist should know this information, Mr. Cullen. Are you licensed?" I asked, as I discreetly dropped my hands to my crotch.

He cleared his throat, leading me to believe that he wasn't. "I'm working on it."

Mr. Cullen ultimately accepted the changes to the plans, and work was started immediately. It quickly turned into a money pit, sucking down funds faster than they were approved. Thankfully, Mr. Cheney had seen the age of the building when he'd looked over the first contract and had planned for such a crisis.

I was waiting for an electrician, when Alice Cullen, Mr. Cullen's meddling sprite of a sister, popped in. She and their mother had been hell bent on spending every last penny on ridiculously extravagant decorating, causing us to butt heads repeatedly. They'd both made it very clear they weren't happy with the changes. I was firm, though, and thankfully, Edward, or Mr. Cullen, backed me. Neither of us thought it was necessary to have Italian marble flooring or premiere-grade granite countertops in the hidden business kitchenette.

"Isabella," she greeted me with a tight smile.

"Alice, was there something you needed?"

She let out a little huff, "You know, this place would look magnificent if you'd let me and my mother do our job."

"It'd end up being on over-decorated rat trap. This is a business, not a doll house. Wasting funds that need to be in reserve to do maintenance while we build a client base won't help anyone."

"This is my family's building!"

"It's partly mine now as well."

Edward came walking in the back door. "Has the electrician shown up yet?"

"No, but your sister has," I said with a bit of disdain in my voice.

He frowned at his sister. "Was there something you needed help with, Alice? I thought you and mom got all the measurements last week."

"Yes, but I was thinking if we just rearranged…"

"No, Alice, we can't afford to do any more at this point in time."

"This place was supposed to be bigger and grander!"

"And open. I should've considered our business strategy first. Ms. Swan's plan is sound. This place will be successful if you'll quit fighting us every step of the way and do your job within bounds of the budget!"

"Did someone call for an electrician?" a man called from the front door.

"Yeah, come on back. There's some work that needs to be done upstairs. Do you have your work order?" I asked.

"Yes, it's pretty extensive."

"Believe me, I know," I grumbled. "I need these apartments ready by the end of the month."

My first loan payment was coming due fast, and it'd be coming out of my savings. The renting of the four studios would bring in enough to cover the loan payment and what we projected would be half of the utilities, but with the need to replace everything, we were going with energy efficient stuff, which of course caused another tantrum by the Cullen women. They weren't pleased we were limiting their options, but those limits were loosening up funds that would keep the shop open, even if business was slow, and I had a feeling that it'd be very slow to begin with. The option to be able to cover one hundred percent of the utilities was a no-brainer. Thankfully, Edward backed me on that decision as well. Now if I could just get the poor fool to stop looking at my crotch, everything would be peachy keen.

It was time to start interviewing technicians. There wasn't a very wide pool to pick from, and I knew our choices could make or break the shop. One bad haircut or treatment could send the whole town running in the other direction.

The first few interviews we did weren't promising. I asked the first girl, who I was sure was naturally blonde, if she had her own tools.

"Why would I need tools? I thought we were just doing hair."

"Do you cut hair?" Edward asked patiently.

"Yes," she answered like he was stupid.

"With what?"

"Scissors," she scoffed.

Her lack of using the word shears made me put a huge red "X" next to her name. "Do you have a license?"

"You saw I parked out front."

"I think that's all we need for today, thank you."

I quickly dismissed myself, needing a break from the exposure to the mind-numbingly low IQ. I was about ready to get back into the thick of things, when Alice stopped in.

"Edward," she let out her signature huff, so I stayed in the back a little longer to avoid her. "I have the final paint swatches for the apartments. Thank god we were allowed to get the good stuff."

"Excuse me," a deep southern-sounding voice drew everyone's attention, pulling me out of my hiding place.

"Can I help you?" I asked the hot buff guy standing in the doorway.

He gave me a cheeky grin, "Possibly, if you can tell me where to find Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan."

"That's us," I pointed to Edward, who was eyeing the man's full-sleeve tattooed arm. I think Alice might have stopped breathing. I bumped her for good measure, or possibly shoved her, but I'd swear it was for her own health if accused.

"Please, come this way," I directed him to where we had a little table set up.

"Yes, Ma'am, that's something I'll gladly take direction on."

Edward yanked on my shirt, "I think he made a lewd remark," he hissed in my ear.

I giggled. "I know."

"Do you have a resume, references?" Edward asked a little snippily.

The man pulled out a thick stack of papers, "Yes, Sir, all glowing, of course."

Edward handed me a copy of the resume. "Jasper Whitlock, it says you just moved here from Texas?"

"Yes, Ma'am, my sister's husband is serving overseas, and he asked me to come up here and keep an eye on her."

"That's very sweet of you." I was already impressed.

I noticed Jasper glance behind us several times during the interview, and I thought it might have been him trying to recall facts, but then I heard Alice stumbling around, and I had a sneaking suspicion it was her grabbing his attention.

"I see you have a variety of talents, Mr. Whitlock."

He gave me a mischievous grin, "You could say that, Ma'am."

"What skills would you be looking to employ if given a chance to lease a space with us?"

"I'm very well versed in men's hair and grooming. I work a straight razor like I'm frosting a cake, and I'm licensed to pierce and tattoo as well."

"I don't think we'd want to offer those services…" Edward started to shoot him down.

I squeezed his shoulder, trying to settle him down. "I think piercing would be beneficial to add to our list of offered services." Edward looked at me like I had grown a second head. "I think with a little research, you'll find it's difficult to locate a store close by to pierce little girls' ears."

"There isn't one," Jasper answered bluntly. "I looked around when I first started job hunting. There's a tattoo parlor down by the dock that does piercings, but I wouldn't take my dog in there. I can't see how they're still licensed. It's definitely not a place a lady should go, let alone a little girl. I do piercings of all types, I have all my own equipment, and as you'll see from my references, I'm highly skilled and very good at what I do."

"Yes, well, isn't that interesting." Edward was definitely flustered.

"I see that my associate and I have some discussing to do, but I'm sure we'll be in touch with you shortly, Mr. Whitlock," I smiled.

"Oh and here's this," he handed me a lease application for one of the studio apartments.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Whitlock. I really appreciate your interest."

"It's been my pleasure, Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen," Jasper said getting up.

"Alice Cullen," Alice pushed forward, butting in to shake his hand, when she saw Jasper was leaving.

Jasper's eyes darted to Edward, I was sure wondering if Alice was his wife.

"Oh, I'm not related to him," she waved at Edward.

"You're my sister!" Edward said appalled.

"Not related in any way that matters!" she insisted.

"Well, it was very nice to meet you as well, Alice Cullen," Jasper said with his southern drawl and kissed her hand. I'd swear she looked like she was about to faint.

He headed for the door, and Alice kept her eyes on him, or his butt, I should say. I glanced at Edward to see how he was handling his little sister gawking at Jasper. He had a scowl firmly affixed on his face. I smacked the apartment application against his chest to get his attention. "He seems promising. You should do the background check on him."

"Yes, I should," Edward growled and turned away, just in time to miss Jasper looking back at Alice and catching her perving on his backside. He gave it a little shake, making her jump and look up at his face. He gave her a few quick suggestive tongue flicks, flashing the tongue ring he had in. Yeah, definitely a good thing Edward had missed that.

**A/N: Again, if you're loving this strong, independent Bella, this sexy, tongue-flicking Jasper and this uptight Edward, follow this story over to Savannavansmutsmut's page, where it'll be updated in the future.**

**I'm going to be continuing with Truth in Advertising, so make sure you check that one out.**

**Dollybigmomma signing out over here…**


	3. Chapter 3

Dollybigmomma did the beta dance all over this chapter.

Hope you enjoy this

Chapter 3 - Braiding

The rest of the interview appointments didn't seem to be going much better, until an interesting pair of women walked in. The tall blonde smiled widely. "I'm Rosalie Hale, and this is Tanya Denali. We're here to apply for positions. I specialize in women's hair, face and body. If it's hairy, I know what to do with it. Tanya is a nail technician and is also certified in massage and aromatherapy."

"I can handle any appendage," Tanya said proudly.

"Appendage?" Edward hissed in my ear, "First you want, Mr. pierced and tattooed, and now you want an appendage rubber. I think you've deceived me, Ms. Swan. I told you that I won't stand for this place to be…"

"Mr. Cullen, I believe Ms. Denali was referring to arms, legs, feet, and hands?"

She nodded quickly, "I also give good head…"

"Oh, my heavens!" Edward snapped.

I jerked him away from the interview table. "Get a hold of yourself. You're being completely inappropriate. This is not junior high. She didn't say penis, she said head." I smacked him on the back of his and took my place back at the table and picked up their resumes.

"As I was saying, I'm talented at _scalp_ massages, and I could also help with the shampooing," Ms. Denali clarified.

I smiled when I saw they both had current licenses. It was insane the amount of people who had just walked in here thinking they could cut hair all willy-nilly.

"I see all your paperwork is in order. What would be your goal of working here?" I asked both.

"Well, it's rumored that this place is going to be big. I'd like to establish a solid client base. Repeat customers are the best way to boost business. Not to sound conceited, but I'm extremely talented and work quickly. I can style a wedding party of six in just three hours, and that includes shampoos and cuts. My customers don't feel rushed, though. I just have fast hands." Rosalie pulled a pair of sheers off her belt and spun them too fast to see, popping them from hand to hand, and then put them back in her belt like a gunslinger. "I'm ambidextrous. It makes for fast easy work, and it entertains the customers."

"Impressive," I said and looked to Edward to see if he was as impressed as I was. I could only guess that he was, as he was flinging his hands around, trying to mimic the blurred motions we'd just witnessed.

"I see you've also turned in applications for an apartment."

"Yes, we plan to share." Tanya squeezed Rosalie's hand and kissed her fingers.

"You're lesbians? First tattoos and body piercing and now-"

"Edward, choose your next words very carefully," I snapped.

"You're a lesbian, too?" he gapped at me shocked.

"Too?" we heard Emmett walk in. He was Edward's older brother and our construction manager. "You all are lesbians? Man, that's a crying shame," he complained with his eyes fixed on Rosalie.

"I can't speak for Ms. Swan, but sweet Tanya here is, and I'm bisexual," she gave Emmett a taunting grin, "Both is nice."

He bit his fist, groaning, "God-damn, fuck, that's hot."

She giggled at him. "Yes, it can be."

"Please, tell me you're hiring her," Emmett whispered a little too loudly.

"I'm definitely leaning that way. I just need to-"

"Work on Mr. Stuffy Pants, gotcha. I have faith. You got Mr. Tats hired, you can get Ms. Hottie McNaughty hired. I'm counting on you," he whispered a little lower.

"Ms. Hale, Ms. Denali, you'll hear from us soon," I said with a big grin.

Emmett followed the women out, and I glared down at Edward. "Thank god they're qualified and licensed. You just about opened us up to a lawsuit. They're hired, Edward, and don't you dare give me any lip on this one!"

His eyes widened, "What?"

"The Equal Employment Act…it covers this, Edward. The Fair Housing Act covers the apartment as well. Check out their credit scores and background and let them know they're in when they qualify."

"I…ah…" Edward stuttered, as Emmett came back in.

"So, Bella, you're a lesbian. Rose is hot, am I right or what?" Emmett gave me a salacious grin.

"I'm not a lesbian, but she is hot."

He fist bumped me. "Hell yeah she is. I'll be upstairs getting her place ready." He disappeared up the stairs and left me with a bereft-looking Edward.

"My grandparents would be rolling over in their graves."

"Edward, are you prejudiced?" I asked gently. He did seem naive on all matters female.

"Just old-fashioned, doesn't anyone want the picket fence and kids dream anymore? They're all loft apartments and careers." I was about to say something, but he put his hand up to stop me. "I mean no disrespect. I respect a woman's right to work outside of the home and earn a fair wage. It's just…maybe I want someone a little more old-fashioned, who'd like babies and not see them as a burden or a setback in their life. I get that I'd be the dad and help out fifty-fifty you know, but everyone's all 'free love' and 'who needs a real relationship' these days. They just want to bang your brains out and leave you all alone in a cold bed the next morning with no number or hope."

The poor boy looked like he was about to break into tears. It was obvious he had been traumatized by someone and his innocence discouraged and damaged. I couldn't help it, I pulled him into a hug, and his arms came up awkwardly around me. "It's alright, Edward. There are still people out there who want that. I know I do. Family is extremely important to me." I cupped his face, so he'd see the truth in my words, "The picket fence dream isn't dead."

He blushed, and I backed away, realizing how close I was to him. Our chests were actually touching, and it left my body all tingly and hot. "Now, let's find the last two tenants and workers."

We had five more applicants, and thankfully, we found three more people to add to our team. Jessica was a sweet nail tech who also did facials, makeup, laser hair removal, and was licensed to do Botox injections. Angela was a waxer and hair stylist, and Laurant was a versatile hair stylist who was well versed in ethnic hair as well. Everyone brought unique talents to the table.

I did giggle when Edward asked an obviously flamingly-gay Laurant if he had a "white picket fence and family" dream. Laurant leaned forward, took his hand in both of his and said, "Oh, you sweet beautiful man, I'm sorry I have to let you down. I'm in a committed relationship. I do hope to get the picket fence and family with my husband, Tyler, someday soon."

Edward looked a bit stunned. I knew he knew Laurant was gay, but I guess he didn't realize his question could be misconstrued as a pick-up line. "I hope you do, too," Edward tacked on, and I went back to questioning Laurant about his resume and skills.

We had done a bit of light advertising in the area, mostly with flyers and a "coming soon" sign in front of the shop. We were planning a grand opening event with more advertising, but we wanted to get our feet wet and see how we worked together as a team and check the flow of the shop to see if we needed to make any adjustments, before we pulled out the big guns.

Our soft opening day was coming fast. Jasper, Rosalie, Tanya, Jessica and Angela had moved in upstairs, and had gotten their personal stations set up. Jasper had his piercing and tattoo equipment stashed in the body wax room. He did have one simple ear piercing gun at his station as well, though. He put up a little pedestal display of earing studs. They all locked under the base of it in a cabinet. It actually looked very fancy and went perfectly with the décor.

I did have a little sign made to sit on our check-in counter and in his station that read, _Petite permanent art designs by Jasper Whitlock. Done by appointment only_.

Edward wasn't happy, but I reminded him how popular tramp stamps were. The fact that all four of the other girls working for us had a small tattoo of some sort sold him.

Edward got his buddy, Mike, to set up a webpage for us. We all had our hair done up and pictures taken for the page. When I listed the services we offered, I knew we were going to do great.

We had links that let people schedule their own body wraps, massage therapy sessions, private piercing, tattoos, waxing and Botox injections. They just had to walk in and give their name, and we would take them to their room quietly, keeping the nature of their service private.

Everyone was dressed in crisp white dress shirts, with black slacks, shoes and vests. Jasper's shirt was long-sleeved, hiding his tattoos. The only visible piecing he had was in his eyebrow. It was a pretty diamond stud that looked really classy.

I had a window sign made that was constructed of stiff material, which could be put in the window or out on the sidewalk. Only our spa name, "The Cutting Edge," was on the shop window, along with our address, phone number and web address. Now we just had to wait for our customers.

We all bounced excitedly, when I flipped the sign to open. Of course, no one came in immediately, and after about ten minutes of waiting, we were getting antsy. Angela suggested we put the sign on the sidewalk, and Jasper went to give her a hand. I noticed a couple of women take notice of him, and of course, he gave them that flirty grin of his. Rosalie stepped outside, wondering what was going on, and she just happened to be flipping her sheers around causally, catching a few more eyes. Laurant was next to follow, and I knew he'd caught the attention of a couple of black women, because he had his hair done up in some sort of fine corn row roses. He looked like he had a bouquet on his head. It was actually quite beautiful. They came over right away, and when they stepped in the door, I did a little happy dance. I looked over at Edward, who was grinning just as big and doing a jig of his own.

Jasper and Rose ushered in a few more customers, and we actually had people in the seating area now. Edward offered them wine and hors d oeuvres as they waited. Rose proved her speed, and Jasper flirted while he trimmed. I was shampooing and getting Rose's next client ready.

Jasper had just finished up with his lady, when a woman came in with a little girl. I was writing them down for a mommy-daughter mani-pedi, when her daughter noticed the earing display. "Mommy, Mommy, they have earrings! Can I get my ears pierced here? I don't want to wait until we go back to Seattle."

"Do you offer ear piercing?" she asked surprised.

Jasper stepped forward with his charming southern drawl, "Yes, Ma'am, I'm licensed to pierce. I have my gun at my station."

"Piercing?" a younger customer asked, once the mother and daughter were distracted with picking out her studs.

"Yes, I have a back room for the fun ones," he winked and pointed at the sign that indicated concealed piercings required appointments. She giggled and immediately booked to have her belly button pierced.

Jasper gave the little girl a lollipop after he'd pierced her ears, telling her in the sweetest voice that she'd done great and looked beautiful. Half the waiting room uttered "aw" at him. When I walked past Edward to get some more wine for our waiting customers, I whispered, "Told you Jasper would be a hit."

Edward rolled his eyes, but then Jasper walked past with belly button girl trailing happily behind him.

I left Edward to man the desk, when I took my first massage customer back. I really didn't think we'd be that busy, but people were on the phone calling their friends to come over. Laurant had his own little following of women who were just fascinated with his hair. What had started with two women, who had followed him in out of curiosity, quickly turned into six women, excitedly waiting for their appointments. I realized that our waiting room would be getting crowded fast, and I wondered if it would always be this busy. I had a feeling that it wouldn't be, but if it was, we'd be expanding a lot faster than I had thought.

By the end of the day, Jasper had done twenty-five piercings and had six tattoo appointments made, on top of the ten heads he'd done. Laurant had had twelve head customers, but the extensive work he'd done on them had really raked in some dough. Rosalie, by far, was most shocking, doing thirty heads in one day. If it hadn't been for her speed, our waiting area would have been overflowing. Angela did eight heads and six facial waxings. Tanya and Jessica did ten mani-pedis each, a lot of the waiting customers having decided to wait in their massage chairs. I did six massages, two wraps and several shampoos, trying to keep up with Rose. Edward manned the receptionist desk and kept everyone's wine glasses full and the hors d oeuvres coming.

When I looked at our upcoming schedule, I saw we also had three Brazilian waxes scheduled, as well as a few other types of intimate waxings. I wondered how Edward had kept it together when he'd made those appointments.

We had our grand opening a couple of days later, and the following two weeks had our two back rooms booked solid. I was regretting not adding more rooms, but we hadn't known if things would go well. Business would most likely wane a little once the new wore off, but I had hired an excellent staff, and I knew we would have many repeat customers.

Several future "up-keep" appointments had been made for each one of our stylists and technicians. When we finally closed our doors at nine o'clock that night, we cheered and had our own bottle of wine with our feet kicked up. Tyler, Laurant's husband, joined us and teased Edward for trying to steal his man. He was so flustered, it was adorable. I think everyone in the shop got a kick out of giving Mr. Stuffy Pants Edward Cullen a hard time. I had to admit, I did, too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dollybigmomma loves me, even if she has to beta the nasty mess I sent her in the middle of the night because I was half asleep.**

**Chapter 4 – Hands Down**

Our crew turned out to be quite the powerhouse, and things were going really good. Well, most things. There were still a few things about my business partner I didn't know, but I knew one thing. He was incredibly naïve, and I still didn't know the story behind that. I was sure it would be interesting.

I felt like everyone was treating Edward like the geek in high school, though, and I really didn't like it. They'd tease him in ways he didn't fully understand in his naivety. I was not sexually adventurous or experienced in any way, but even I had picked up on the names of different sex positions and acts during high school and college. Our naive boy hadn't; the others were amused by his innocence, and I was getting annoyed by their antics.

I was pretty sure Edward wasn't happy with the atmosphere their attitude was cultivating. The fact that Jasper flirted with every female who walked through our doors didn't help. Not to mention he seemed to have some weird obsession with my ass. Every time I looked over my shoulder, Jasper's eyes were on it, and then he'd give a little head nod to Edward, who'd be silently fuming. I was just relieved he never made a move on me or tried to smack or grab it.

One morning, I walked in on a conversation I really didn't want to hear, but was glad I had been there to stop. "Please, Edward, would I lie to you about something as important as this?"

"I don't see how a piercing could give me more confidence in the…you know…"

"The bedroom? I swear it would. You can't go wrong with a Prince Albert. You're guaranteed to hit that spot. You just have to jack off before it, so you have the stamina."

I wasn't positive where that piercing was, but I could guess, and I had to put a stop to it. "Boys, what are you up to?"

"Nothing," Edward squeaked nervously.

"I was just having a discussion with Edward about dick piercings," Jasper said casually.

"_What_ piercings?" I guess Edward hadn't caught on that genital piercing was what Jasper had been talking about.

"Back me up here, Bella. A Prince Albert straight up and down with a nice big stainless steel ball to hit that spot is something every girl would love, right?"

Edward covered himself. He was clearly in shock and trying to protect his goods. I stepped between him and Jasper. "There'll be no piercing of Edward's dick. I'm sure it's great all on its own."

Edward let out a little squeak behind me. Jasper was wearing a cocky smirk. I turned around and yanked Edward by his arm, leading him into the back room. He kept his hands over himself the whole time, and he was a blushing mess. The poor thing was just adorable. I was pretty sure he was on the verge of going into shock, and calling an ambulance would be bad for business.

I reached up and grabbed his face in my hands and tilted it down to mine, so he could look me right in the eyes. "Edward, I'm not going to let Jasper near your dick, I promise. Are you going to be okay?"

He was still looking at me wide-eyed. I finally pried his hands apart and hugged the poor thing. His arms were slow to wrap around me, but held me tight once they did. He put his nose in my hair and breathed in deep. "I'm sorry I'm such a freak," he whispered so soft I almost missed it.

I'd swear I was on the verge of firing Jasper for making Edward feel that way. I snuggled my face into his chest, trying to hide how upset I was, because I didn't want him to think I was mad at him. I squeezed him harder, and once I knew I had things under control, I stepped back and looked up at him with every ounce of sincerity in me. "You're not a freak, Edward, not even close."

His eyes finally met mine, and I hated seeing how broken he was. I ached to comfort him. I yearned to make everything better. My fingers somehow worked their way up into his hair. It was silky and just the perfect length to play with, but still look clean cut. "I swear you're not a freak. You're perfect just the way you are." My whole body felt charged, and we were both struggling to breathe now.

There was a loud banging on the door, and Jasper shouted, "If you're done humping your crush, I need the room for a piercing."

Edward jumped across the room like I was on fire. I could tell he was on the verge of a panic attack. Jasper opened the door, wearing that cocky smirk of his, and I slapped him, _hard_. I didn't know why. I'd liked to have blamed it on PMS. I hadn't hit anyone since Jake, but I full-on slapped Jasper, knocking him into the doorframe.

He did not seem pissed, just bewildered. I didn't think he'd figured out what had happened yet. "You're an ass!" I growled and stormed out the back of the shop, trying to minimize the scene I'd just caused.

I sat down on a crate in the back alley and didn't realize I was crying, until Edward knelt in front of me and wiped my tears away. "And you thought you were the freak," I laughed blackly.

His sweet green eyes were full of obvious concern. "Maybe we're the normal ones in a room full of freaks, and that's why we feel so out of place."

I chuckled, liking his explanation, and nodded in agreement.

It was close to lunchtime, so, coward that I was, I hid out until Jasper had left for his break. Edward was cool about letting me know when Jasper had left. I came in and sulked in my booth. I had a feeling the others knew something was up, because they were all quiet. At least they didn't glare. Angela came back from lunch and brought me a drink. Jessica, Tanya and Rosalie all left to go get their food. Jasper still hadn't returned, and I wondered if he was going to quit. I was on the verge of firing him before, but sanity won out, and I knew having someone to do piercings and tattoos was a real benefit to the business.

I was stunned, when he returned from lunch with a small bouquet of flowers. That was the absolute last thing I'd expected from him. I was sure he'd shout, sneer or quit, but he apologized instead. I took the flowers and thanked him, not sure what to do.

Rosalie didn't look happy about his response. I think she was expecting him to lay into me, too, and was disappointed when he didn't.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper. I don't know what got into me."

"I do, and it's cool. I'd been pushing it lately." He looked up at Edward and smirked. "I just hope things are cool between us. I promise to lay off you and Edward."

"Thank you." I wasn't sure what he meant when he'd said "you and Edward," but I'd take it. I pulled him down and kissed the cheek I'd slapped. "I hope it doesn't bruise."

"I've had worse, so don't think it will. If it does, I can always get powdered up by Jessica. You sure pack one hell of a slap."

I laughed, only half amused. "Yes, well, Jacob could be a little to handsy. You're lucky I took it easy on you."

"Jacob?" Edward asked.

I realized then that I'd never told anyone about my life. I wasn't ready to share everything, but I guess I needed to give some sort of explanation. "Yeah, long story, but he's an ass I know who thinks he's God's gift to women and doesn't like to take no for an answer." I noticed everyone tensed up around me. I clutched my flowers to my chest and jumped a little when Edward touched my shoulder. "He didn't...I was always able to fight him off, so it's not a big deal. I'm going to go put these in water."

It was turning out to be just an all-around awkward, shitty day.

I was surprised when Rosalie followed me into the little kitchen. "I can teach you some defensive moves," she offered.

"My dad was a cop, but thanks for the offer. Like I said, I can kick Jake's ass when he bugs me. I just avoid him now, though."

"Has he ever, you know, hurt anyone else?"

I looked up at her worried face and shook my head no. At least I was pretty sure Jake had never tried to do anything like that to anyone else. "No, he just felt I owed him something. He's always had a crush on me, and things…" I stopped, not ready to share about my family yet, "Things changed," I said a little more firmly, so she'd know I didn't want to talk about it any further.

I decided to call it an early night and went home long before closing. I was sure Edward could handle locking things up just fine. I soaked in my little tub and covered my eyes with my hands, wishing the day away. I only hoped that a good night's rest would be enough to distract everyone from what had happened.

Of course, God hated me, so the next day was even worse. I really regretted saying anything about Jacob, because when you spoke of the Devil, he appeared. Lo and behold, Jake sauntered into the shop with that cheeky grin of his the next morning. I decided to do my best not to say his name. I had a feeling he'd get stabbed with a pair of sheers by more than one person if they knew who he was, and that'd be bad for business.

"Bella, baby, look at you, you look fantastic! I heard you'd opened up a shop here. It looks great," he said coming too close for comfort. I had my sheers in my hand, and I poked him in the chest to keep him from hugging me. "Come on, baby, don't be like that."

"Did you want something?" I asked politely, trying to hold it together.

"You know what I want." He grabbed the tip of my sheers, but luckily for me, I had another pair and poked them further down, toward the family jewels.

"Answer's still no," I said firmly, doing my best to not cause a scene. It was terrible. I was the one who really caused the most trouble at our place.

"I need a haircut and a shampoo," he ran his hand through his hair, giving me that _look_, but I was pretty sure he wouldn't try anything with everyone around us, at least I hoped. I decided it would be best if I took him myself, because if he introduced himself to anyone, I was sure they'd mess up his hair and ruin our reputation. Jake was a loudmouth, whiny brat. I knew he'd do his best to slander the shop and ruin our business if he didn't get his way.

I led him to the back, thankful the shampoo chairs were all visible, but that didn't stop him. His hand slid up my thigh, but I was able to grab his finger and nearly snap it. "Hands to yourself," I growled lowly, hoping no one else heard or saw what was going on. When he tried it again, I purposely got shampoo in his eyes and nearly drowned him by spraying the rinse hose up his nose. He sputtered and jumped around franticly. I just smiled innocently. "Sorry, I was distracted. Don't touch me again, especially since I'll have scissors so close to your face. I'd hate for something to happen while I'm cutting your hair."

"You're being a drama queen, Bella."

I wrapped up his head and led him to my chair. I knew how he usually wore his hair, so I didn't even bother to ask how he wanted it done. I started in the back, knowing that once I moved around to the front, he'd start something again. His eyes were focused on me, watching me in the mirror a little too closely for my liking.

As predicted, when I moved to the side, ready to trim around his ears with my clippers, his hand came up to my breast. I promptly bopped him in the nose with my elbow. "So help me, Jake, if you touch me again, I'll shave you bald."

"Don't be like that," he tried to console me. What a fool.

"My sheers are sharp. I know you don't want me to stumble and accidently stab you with them, because I'd sure as hell aim for your crotch."

The jerk had the nerve to roll his eyes at me. I moved to the other side of his head and saw Jasper glaring from across the way. I looked over at him, wondering what was going on, and I noticed Edward frowning, watching us closely as well.

I finished up with my clippers and stepped in front of him, needing to put them away and grab my comb to trim the top. His hands went right for my ass, and I swatted them away, only to be yanked back into his lap. Before he could touch me any further, I was yanked from his lap, and he was punched in the face by Jasper.

"What the fuck?" Jake cried, as he was yanked up out of the chair and then knocked back down into it by another punch.

Jasper was rearing back, ready to beat the shit out of him further, but I stepped in, grabbing his fist. We really didn't need the legal problems that it could start. They all looked confused, when I interrupted the beat down. Rose stepped next to me and was whipping and twirling two pairs of sheers. She looked downright scary.

"You need to leave, Jacob." I grabbed a towel from my station to cover his bloody nose. "Don't come back," I warned, and Rose stabbed a pair of her sheers into the wooden partition. They stuck deep, like a throwing knife, making Jake jump a little. Her glare was freaking psycho.

Tanya nearly choked him while taking off his cape, and Edward kicked the chair, spinning it around and yanked him out of it. Jake stumbled a little and was escorted out by him and Jasper.

"You keep your hands to yourself!" I'd never heard Edward sound so furious. "If you ever touch her again, you won't be walking!" He shoved Jake out the door, making him fall onto the sidewalk. There were a few customers sitting in the waiting area who had seen everything and had heard what was said. They glared at Jake, as he stumbled and took off. I just hoped that they would spread the truth about what had happened, before Jake could spread his lies.

I leaned back against my counter, completely embarrassed. Edward pulled me into his arms, soothing me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, that was just handsy Jake," I said hiding my face in his chest.

"Tanya, we need to go ninja on his ass," Rose said so seriously that it made me chuckle, until I peeked at them and saw Tanya nod yes firmly with no mirth at all.

"Consider his ass kicked," Tanya said without hesitation and pulled the stuck sheers out of the wall and twirled them with just as much skill as Rose.

It was then I realized that it was very possible they somehow secretly _were_ ninjas. How cool was that?


	5. Chapter 5

**The Cutting Edge **

**Chapter 5 – Taking the Bait**

I was thankful that things had gone back to normal after the Jake incident…well, almost. Jasper must have passed on that I didn't like people teasing Edward, because they all seemed to stop. Now they were all giving him nice greetings, and he even got a few appreciative looks from Laurant, which was just teasing and all in good fun.

I only caught Jasper checking out my butt once. The second time I thought he was doing it; he walked past me and discreetly told me to look at Edward. I was shocked to find his eyes firmly fixed to my backside. Jasper smirked at me and then called Edward's name. He realized I'd seen him looking, and he turned a deep shade of red and quickly hurried out of the back of the shop.

I was about to go out after him, when he came hurrying back in, talking on his phone worriedly. "It's alright, Mom. I'm on my way. Don't worry about trying to move him. We'll check out his hip when we get him settled. There's no reason to panic." The whole of the shop stopped and listened to the short one-sided conversation. Edward didn't seem to take notice of them, when he turned to me. "I have to go. Do you think you can handle things on your own?"

"I'm hardly on my own. I'm sure we can manage without you for the afternoon. Go take care of your family, Edward. Everything will be fine here," I reassured him.

"Thanks, Bella. I'll see you later," he said and rushed out of the shop.

When the shop settled down a little, Angela spoke up. "So, Edward is helping his mom take care of someone. That seems very fitting for his personality, you know, caring and all." We all nodded in agreement, and that was that.

The next day, he came in looking stressed. I wanted to ask him if everything was alright, but it was obvious that it wasn't. He got a call just after lunch that seemed to make things worse. "They're seriously both out of town? Can anyone from the church drive him?" He let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair, covering his face with his hand.

"Can I help with something?" I asked. There was just something about him that made me want to fix all his little problems. The boy needed to smile, and I wanted to give it to him.

"It's Bella, Mom. I'll call you back in a minute." He looked at me with a furrowed brow, probably trying to gage if I was really willing to help. I sat down next to him and took his hand in mine. It always felt so nice to touch him.

"What do you need, Edward? Tell me, and I'll help if I can."

"I need a driver. I have to take my Grandpa Platt to the doctor to get his hip x-rayed, but Grandpa Cullen is due for his dialysis at the same time. Emmett and Alice are both out of town, and my mom already missed work yesterday and can't get out today."

"Okay, so who am I driving and where?"

He looked at me so hopeful. "Really, you'll drive my grandpa?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, I'm sure he'll have some fun stories to tell me about you." He blushed a deep red. It looked like he was second-guessing taking my help. I squeezed his hand. "I'm just teasing you."

"I know, but you're right about Grandpa Cullen. He's full of stories. Hopefully, he sticks to talking about his wife and the shop. He's the one who used to run this place."

"Well, then I'm definitely taking him. When do we need to leave?"

Grandpa Cullen's house was just across the alley of the shop. I had no idea I'd been looking at Edward's grandpa's house every time I'd stormed out of the back door. I wondered if he ever looked out the back windows and thought I was crazy, since I seemed to frequently break down on the back steps of the shop.

For that reason, I hung back a little, when Edward walked into the house.

"Edward, is that you?"

"Yeah, Gramps, and I've found someone to give you a ride to your appointment."

"I'd swear that Jerry staged breaking his hip. You'll see, it'll be fine. The fool is selfish. He's been an attention hog ever since you got this house. Heaven forbid you get a life of your own. It's bad enough that you're stuck with me living with you."

"You know I don't mind, Gramps. I like the company."

"You're a bachelor, Edward. You've given up too much for your family already, and that selfish bastard is busy throwing a tantrum, acting like he's gonna die unless you come save him."

"That's not what happened."

"If anyone is dying, it's me, and you don't see me making a fuss over it. Jerry knows when my dialysis appointments are, but he scheduled his appointment at the same time anyway."

"That was the soonest he could get in, and we didn't know Emmett would be out of town. Grandpa Platt is fine with me not taking him. I could send my friend with him instead, but she actually asked to take you."

"She?" Grandpa Cullen asked a little excited.

Edward turned, looking for me. I finally stepped forward into his grandfather's line of sight.

"Well now, I definitely want to go with your friend. What's your name, beautiful? I see you're not wearing a wedding ring. Does that mean you're available?" he asked with a little eyebrow wiggle.

"Grandpa," Edward pouted.

"Did you know my grandson is a businessman? He's well hung like a Cullen, too."

"Oh, my god! Grandpa, stop!"

"I'm trying to help you out, Son. You're a great catch. He owns this house and the little shop across the way," he pointed with his cane.

"She knows, Grandpa. This is Bella, my business partner."

"Really, wow, another young entrepreneur. I thought your partner was some cougar in her forties. I was getting worried, when you said she had a nice backside. That's why I told you good birthing hips don't count as being hot after menopause."

His grandpa was hilarious, and poor Edward was beet red. He covered his face, embarrassed. There was no way Edward could deny saying it, because he knew I had caught him checking out my "backside."

"Well, Mr. Cullen, shall we go?" I asked.

"Mr. Cullen was my father, call me Eddie," he said with a wink.

"Eddie, is Edward named after you?"

"Yup, and it drives his other grandpa, Jerry, nuts. Thank God, though, right? The boy wouldn't have a chance with the ladies with a name like Jerry, but Edward, that's regal."

"I'm rather fond of it myself. So far I've really liked the two Edward's I've met."

"See, Edward, you might have a shot with her yet," his grandpa teased him.

"Yeah, Edward, you just might," I said with a grin, because his grandpa was right. The more I learned about Edward, the more I liked. I think he was definitely someone I wouldn't mind giving a shot.

I led Grandpa Cullen, or Eddie, out to my car and helped him in. "I should be getting your door," he complained. "You know, my grandson has impeccable manners. I know he'd get your door, your chair and your coat, too. Esme taught him right. His mom is a gem, raised him right, after his daddy died.

"The other two are alright. Emmett was already out of the house when Carlisle passed away. Little Alice was home, but had big plans for some technical school. Esme worked her tail off to help pay for it, and Edward stayed home to take care of the geriatric crew in the family.

"Jerry and I only lost our wives two years past. My Elizabeth adored Edward. She wanted me to make sure he got the life insurance money. She wanted him to have the life he wanted, since he'd sacrificed so much for his family already. She wanted to give him every advantage. That money was what he used to remodel the shop and buy my old house.

"When he was just knee high, he used to run around that place like it was his playground. Back then, you didn't have to go to no fancy school or get a license or certificate to cut hair. You just did it. I cut my teeth in the military. That was all easy buzz cuts. I just had to make 'em bald, but I learned my way around a pair of clippers doing it. Of course, you all made the shop up classy. Your clientele is a lot different than what I used to have come through. I dealt with mostly men. As I understand it, you deal with mostly women now?"

"Yes, that's right."I answered as we pulled up to the doctor's office. "We offer a wide range of services. Hair can only grow so fast, but fingernails need more attention, and everyone loves a good massage."

"Edward did say you were into massaging. I thought he was being facetious, but he said you have a legitimate license and everything."

"Yes, I do have a license in massage therapy, and master's degree in physical therapy, but it's difficult to get a job with a doctor's office when you're as young as I am."

He checked in and took a seat, telling me to come and sit with him.

"How old are you?" he asked once we were settled.

"I'm twenty, almost twenty-one."

"Really? You two are just babies. Edward is going on twenty-two. I think he's hung around us old folks for too long, though. He has the mind of an old man. He'd rather play cards with me than go dancing and meet some girls. He has no desire to go out. He's shy like his momma. It didn't help that he was homeschooled and didn't have regular interactions with kids his own age. He was stuck home with us. Mabel, Jerry's wife, was a school teacher before she retired, so he got a good education. Unfortunately, he's been sheltered all his life because of it. There were programs for home-taught kids, but he didn't go to any of them, because he was so busy looking after us. It's his time to shine, Ms. Bella. He needs to get out and have a life."

"He's a sweet guy."

"Yes, he's a good boy. So, when you said you'd give him a shot, did you mean it?"

I blushed a deep red. I did mean it, but I didn't want to admit to his grandfather that I liked him.

He chuckled at me, "I'm sure you're aware of his interest in you, even if he doesn't voice it. The boy is about as transparent as a hooker's underwear."

The nurse who was checking on him gasped, causing me to giggle. I decided to tease him, because it seemed like Grandpa Eddie could handle it. "Now how would you know about a hooker's underwear?"

"I don't…" he gave me a salacious grin, "Because they don't wear any."

I guffawed at him. He was a riot.

"Okay, beautiful Bella, that's enough about our Edward. Why don't you tell me about yourself? I'll bet your parents are very proud of you."

I felt that familiar pain in my chest.

He reached out and took my hand, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. This is obviously a bad subject for you."

"I'm sorry, it's just…they've been gone for years, but they were my parents, so I don't think I'll ever stop missing them. I'd like to think they'd be proud of me, though."

"I'm sure they are."

"Edward's lucky to have so much family around."

"Yes, but family can be a burden, too. He's no stranger to loss. You may not think it, but he'd be a great person to talk to. He lost his daddy and then his grandmothers. He was really close to my Elizabeth and Jerry's Mabel. We were all a mess. I don't know how he held it together. He was too busy taking care of his mom and me to deal with the loss himself. Lord, that boy's a saint. He really needs someone to look after him. He's always so busy looking after someone else that he never stops to look after himself. If I could just get him a wife…"

Thank heavens he wasn't looking at me when he said that. He was just looking at his lap thoughtfully with a frown.

A different young nurse came in with a flirty grin. "Hello, Mr. Cullen, how is your grandson doing? I see you brought your granddaughter in today instead."

"This is actually a friend of his. My granddaughter couldn't make it."

"Friend?" The nurse didn't sound happy about my status. I suddenly didn't feel too happy about it, either. I didn't like this girl asking about Edward.

"Yeah, they work together. She's giving him a hand today."

"That's nice of her. You know, I haven't heard from him yet. You have put in a good word for me, haven't you?" she asked Grandpa Cullen.

"Don't worry, honey, I will. You know he's on the timid side. I'll give you the signal when I do, and then you can make your move. He'd be too shy to do anything himself. You'll have to grab hold of that boy and make your intentions clear."

I was livid, but hiding it well. Wasn't I supposed to be Edward's… Well, I didn't know what I was, but I was something, and I didn't like the idea that his grandpa was selling me out so fast. I knew Edward was timid, but I was sure if he really liked a girl, he'd make a move on her.

It was only when I was dropping off his grandfather that I realized the truth. I helped Grandpa Cullen inside and heard Edward call to us from the other end of the house. "Hey, guys, how'd it go? Did grandpa behave himself?"

"Of course I did," his gramps said falsely offended.

"We had a good time," I covered for his grandfather.

"Thank you for taking him, Bella. That was very nice of you to help us out," Edward said shyly.

"Anytime, Edward, that's what friends are for."

I saw a twinge of a grimace, before he smiled. "You're a really good friend."

I bent over to pick up my purse and saw him checking out my butt _again_. I knew he liked me, but his grandfather's words rang in my ears. He'd never make a move on me. I hadn't been sure before, but I was positive now. I wanted something with Edward. His grandpa had inadvertently shown me that I could miss out on him. If someone was going to "grab hold" of Edward, it was going to be me.

I turned around, took the three big steps toward him, closing the distance between us, and grabbed hold of his shirt. He looked startled, but I wasn't stopping for anything. I dug my fingers into his soft hair and forced his lips against mine.

It only took him a second to realize what was going on. I was so relieved, when he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back. When we finally ended the kiss, he wore a big smile and whispered, "Wow."

"Yeah," I agreed. That kiss definitely was a "wow" one.

"Thank God that worked. Nurse Tanya is vapid. Who knows what she would've done the next time Edward showed up. Just be sure to talk about your girl loudly, so she knows you're off the market when we go in again."

"Off the market?" he sounded a little hopeful.

"Yeah," I couldn't hide my goofy grin. I'd been played by his wily old coot of a grandpa, but I didn't care.

Edward smiled so big and blushed a deep red, and then he shyly hid his face in my shoulder, which was adorable. I used his position to my advantage and kissed his cheek. Yes, we were both definitely off the market. No one was grabbing hold of Edward but me!


	6. Chapter 6

**Beautiful Dollybigmomma beta'd my 3am mess and helped me muddle through it by adding our colorful Hillary Bartlett. She's awesome!**

**Sorry it took so long for the update. I've been under the weather, but will get back on the schedule of once a week from here on out.**

**The Cutting Edge **

**Chapter 6 – Dodging Codgers**

**BELLA**

I couldn't stop smiling. It was silly, really, and my cheeks were starting to hurt, but every time I looked over at Edward, I couldn't help it. Heck, just thinking about him made me smile bigger and harder, making me sore, but it was involuntary, I just couldn't stop. He would peek over at me and blush. He wore a cheesy grin on his face, too.

He brought me a sandwich for lunch. It was odd, but cute. It was so very him. He stuttered, as he handed it to me and freaked out when he realized he didn't know if I liked mayonnaise or Miracle Whip. I reassured him that either was fine. The truth was I'd eat anything he handed me. Of course, shortly after that, he realized he didn't know if I had any food allergies. My adorable boy freaked out again, but I just grabbed him and kissed him to shut him up. I promised him that I didn't have any and thanked him for the sandwich. He blushed, when he said you're welcome, all the while twisting the bottom of his shirt nervously. It made me want him more. I wanted to keep him. I needed to keep him for myself. I wanted to drag him into my massage room and kiss him senseless, but we were busy, and people were watching us.

It was obvious that our relationship had changed. Jasper was smug about it. Angela kept giggling about it. Laurant made a few passing comments about me getting knocked up with cute baby Edwards. Thank heavens it was out of earshot of Edward. I was sure the boy would have fainted with embarrassment. The sick thing was that as soon as he suggested it, I couldn't stop thinking about how cute a little Edward would be. Jessica was in la-la-land and Tanya and Rose seemed to think since I was with Edward, I suddenly knew everything about his brother, Emmett. I really didn't, though, and thought it was funny that they were so interested in him. I was sure he'd be thrilled when he found out.

When it came time for Grandpa Cullen to have his dialysis, I insisted I take him again. I didn't want Edward anywhere near that vapid nurse. It turned out that her name wasn't Tanya, but Tamera. Gramps had gotten it wrong, and I wondered if he'd told Edward the wrong name on purpose, so even if things didn't work out with us, he'd insult her by not knowing her name. That was the story I was going with in my head. Of course, Gramps was obnoxious in front of the woman and made it clear that I was with Edward by asking if I was pregnant yet. I stuttered out, "No, not yet."

When I said yet, Gramps got a cheeky troublemaking grin. I knew no matter what happened, I needed to keep my birth control away from that man, or I would be seeing a little Edward sooner rather than later. I just had to convince Edward that he wanted me like that. I was sure he was attracted to me, but he still struggled to talk to me. I knew it would be me who had to force our relationship forward. I'd had to grab hold of him to show him I wanted him to start with, and I knew I'd have to keep doing it, until he was confident enough to grab hold of me in return. I really looked forward to the day when that would happen. I needed it to happen, but I knew it'd take time and possibly some more interference from his grandfather.

When we got back from Gramps' appointment, he insisted he felt good enough to come into the shop for a while and check things out.

"My goodness, you kids are doing a bang-up job. Just look at all these customers!" he exclaimed, as he surveyed the sizeable group waiting for service. Word had definitely gotten out about us, and we had clients lining up now. It made me happy, but the sad news was that a couple of the other salons in the area had gone under. I hated the idea that we might have caused that, but I had to admit, we did offer the best, most comprehensive salon experience in the area now. If the other salons wanted to compete, they were going to have to step up their game.

"Could I get some service here?" I heard someone demanding at the front desk. I looked around the corner to see a woman who had just walked in demanding she be seen immediately. The rest of the clients sitting in the waiting area glared at her.

"Welcome to The Cutting Edge. What can we do for you today?" I asked her as politely as possible, but I had a feeling that wasn't going to help much.

"I've been standing here for forever, and no one has even acknowledged my presence!" she said loudly. She was full of crap, as we had only just walked past this spot merely seconds ago. "I need a trim and style, a mani/pedi and a facial, and I don't have all day. What station can I sit at, so you can get started?" she looked around, spotting the chair at Rose's station that was currently vacant, because Rose had her hair client over at the shampoo basins. The woman stomped over and plopped her generous spandex-covered behind in Rose's chair.

Oh, crap. This wasn't going to end well.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but…" I started, as Rose walked up with her client, who had a towel wrapped around her head.

"It's okay, Bella, I'll take her," Rose smiled widely, reminding me of the Joker.

"Rose…"

"I got this," she said in an even tone and looked at me in such a way that made me back away slowly.

I offered her other client something to eat and whispered to her that I would cut her a discount if she'd play along, so she was happy to come with me and have a glass of wine and some hors d' oeuvres, and get a twenty-five percent cut off her tab. Given that she was in for a full day of treatments; that was going to be a nice discount for her.

"You know who that is, right?" the lady whispered to me, and I shook my head no. "She's Hillary Bartlett, previous owner of _Upper Cut_, the salon over on Fowler Street that closed down last week. I'd watch out for her if I were you. I went to her place for a haircut once, and it was awful. She yelled at everyone in there, and no one could do anything right according to her.

"I don't doubt she's here to cause trouble. This is a relatively small community, and I'm sure most of the people in the waiting area know all about her. That was why no one said anything about you dealing with her. Word on the street is that your people are all really good and very nice, and I'll bet she's doing this to try and make you look bad. I'd put my money on her complaining loudly the whole time and disliking everything done for her."

Sure enough, the woman complained and argued at every turn, and I was sure Rose would have beheaded her by the end of the appointment. However, Rose kept her cool, and the women looked a thousand times better when she finally left than when she'd walked in, although to hear her opinion, she had been abused and disfigured irreparably. When she finally walked out, the whole waiting room applauded Rose, who took a bow. I was glad Rose had taken her on. I would have shanked her repeatedly with my shears before the first ten minutes had passed.

Grandpa Cullen had been sitting and watching the show this whole time, and he smiled widely once the woman left. "I used to date that woman's grandma back in the day. It looks like the rotten fruit doesn't fall far from the tree. I'm so glad I cut her loose and ended up with my sweet Elizabeth," he sighed wistfully. "Good girls are hard to find, but the men in my family have always been lucky in that respect," he said giving me a wink.

Edward gave his grandfather a trim and a shave, and that quickly became his afternoon routine. Not so much the trim, but the evening shave. I was surprised that Edward had learned to handle the straight razor so smoothly. He had yet to use it on any other customers, and I had to admit I was relieved. One little slip could mean a lawsuit.

It was just after lunch, when an older gentleman using a walker made his way in. He looked around the room with a bit of a scowl. He didn't seem to be happy with anyone. I made my way to the front desk, holding my smile. "Good afternoon, Sir, how may I help you?"

"Well, at least you used proper English and said 'may' instead of 'can.' Now, I wonder if the rest of 'you people' are as educated. These half-cocked technical schools are a copout. You all might as well be a bunch of dropouts, not able to stomach a real college."

I gave the man a tight smile. "I actually have my degree in massage therapy, and a masters in physical therapy. I'm qualified to work in a doctor's office, but I choose to work here. I'd appreciate you not making quick judgments about our staff. Now, are you in need of a service?"

The man eyed me shrewdly and frowned. "I want my hair trimmed by a woman."

"Alright, we have a chair about to open. Rose is very skilled," I said pointing to Rose, who was twirling two pairs of sheers at a blinding speed.

The man looked disturbed. "No, no, I want a normal person. Give me that Bella girl. I need to meet that undereducated hussy who's chasing my grandson."

His words hit like a punch. I could only guess that this was Edward's other grandfather, and he seemed to have a very bad impression of me for some reason. I really wished Edward was here to confirm it, but he had been called out by Grandpa Eddie to assist him with something. I knew he'd be back any moment, and I silently prayed that he'd hurry.

"What's the name of your grandson, Sir?" I asked as politely as possible, needing confirmation.

"Edward!" he scoffed, appalled. "He owns this shameful waste of money and intellect-sapping wreck of a business. He wasn't raised to do something as mindless as hair. That bastard, Eddie, pushed my boy to open this place, so he could live vicariously through him. He can't let go of his failed attempt to maintain a viable business, and this ridiculous girl is feeding into the boy's distraction. He needs to take what my Mabel gave him and get a real degree, not work in some damn hair cutting copout shop."

"Wow, tell us how you really feel," Rose said, bringing up her customer to ring her out. Grandpa Jerry looked like he was about to say something, but Rose gave him a hard look and twirled her sheers in a daring manner, so he just let out a huff.

"Luckily for Edward, the shop has been very successful and is already turning a profit. I'm sure if he truly wants to pursue a formal education, everyone here would happily support him."

Grandpa Jerry's eyes cut around the room narrowly, like he didn't believe a word I'd said. I did my best to give him a bright smile. "Sir, if you'd like that haircut, I'd be happy to take you back to my chair. I usually focus on massages, but I have thirty minutes before my next appointment."

He looked me up and down confused. I gave him a smirk and reached my hand out to him. "I'm Bella Swan, Edward's girlfriend, and you're Grandpa Jerry. We haven't met formally, but I've heard about you. If you'd still like a trim, you can follow me." I waved him back, acting like that had been my original intent, when he didn't take my hand to shake. I half expected him to swear at me and leave, but he scowled at Rose a couple of times and followed me back to my chair. It was one I shared with Angela, and she was out taking lunch, so I had a few minutes to work on the ornery old man.

I had just put on his cape and started his comb-out, when Edward came in the back door. His eyes lit up, and he gave me that sweet smile that turned my insides into mush and made me want to make babies with him. As soon as he got within reach, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. It was just a light peck, but it was perfect like all of Edward's kisses. His cheeks turned pink, and he whispered a sweet, "Hi."

"Is everything alright with Eddie?"

He nodded, and Jerry let out a snort, drawing Edward's attention. His brow furrowed, "Grandpa Platt?"

"Don't look so surprised, boy. I needed a trim, and since you'd yet to bring this girl over, I decided to come meet her myself," he pointed at me sharply.

Edward closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, and then he gently squeezed my arm. "I'll handle him, Bella, and I'm sorry for whatever he's said. Not everyone in my family agrees with him."

"They should, and they will. This is a money pit and a waste of time and intellect, Edward. You were meant for better things."

"Jerry!" Grandpa Eddie sneered as he came in the back door. "I see you're causing trouble like usual. Bella, have you officially met the drama queen of the family?"

"Yes, I have. I think our Rose makes him nervous, though."

He chuckled and winked at Rose, who held up her sheers with a taunting smile. He gave me a kiss on my cheek. "How are you holding up with this old fool in your shop?" he asked with a soft smile.

"I'm doing alright. I'm giving him the standard smile and customer's-always-right treatment. If he was anyone else, I would've turned him over to Rose to handle."

Jerry gasped, and Rose gave him a smirk, while she snipped her sheers in his direction. "I'd be happy to take over anytime, Bella."

"That's alright, I'll handle my granddad. Grandpa Eddie was hoping to get a quick neck rub," Edward informed me.

I handed over the sheers to him and took Eddie's hand. "Come along, big guy, I've got another twenty minutes free."

Once we were safely tucked away in the room, Eddie turned to me frowning. "Jerry's a jackass, always has been one. Don't let him get to you."

"I think I'll do my best to avoid him and let Edward handle that side of the family." I helped Eddie onto the table.

"He was so dead set against Edward opening this place. Can't he see how happy it makes him?" Grandpa Eddie sighed.

I flipped on the soft music. "Enough about that or this won't work. Where do you need me?" I expected him to say something obnoxious and inappropriately silly, but he mumbled out shoulder, neck and head, so I got right to work. He was tight, and I realized as I handled him that he most likely had limited range of motion in his shoulders. "Do you have a PT to work on your shoulders?" I asked.

"I'm old," he sounded defeated.

I took his arm and gently manipulated it to stretch his shoulder. "I think I'm going to need more than twenty minutes with you, Eddie. Why don't we set you up a regular appointment? I think we can loosen you up and give you back some more movement. I suspect you have some pretty intense headaches."

He let out a sigh, "Yes, but I have strong meds to handle them. You're too sweet, Bella. I don't want to take up any of your profitable time. I'm fine. I had a bad episode today. My pills have kicked in. I just feel a little tight."

"Alright, now hush and focus on the soft music. This won't do you any good if you're not relaxing."

We were silent for the last fifteen minutes that flew by too fast. Eddie really did need more regular appointments. I decided to talk to Edward and see if I couldn't find a way to have free time conveniently open when Grandpa Eddie frequented the shop. The light knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. I peeked out of it to see an annoyed-looking Jasper. "That old man's a douche. Don't let him upset you. Also, your appointment is here."

Eddie was getting up, and Jasper gave him a fist bump. "Good to see you, man."

"It's nice to be seen. Is the douche still out there?"

"Yeah, Edward is just finishing up with him now."

"Good, I'll get him out of your hair. We don't need him here mucking up business."

Edward was shaking out the cape, while Jerry eyed his new cut in the mirror. "I guess it'll do. Going to a school to learn this is a waste of time and money, just like opening this place was."

"Shut up, you bitter old fool, and take your rickety ass out of here. Your wife would be rolling over in her grave if she heard the way you're treating your grandson."

"How dare-"

"Oh, shut up, and move it." Eddie used his cane to knock the walker in Jerry's direction.

"Well, I never!" Jerry huffed.

"Obviously, now get out, before I turn Rose on you. You may not actively use those grapefruit-sized balls of yours, but I can't imagine you wanting to be separated from them," Eddie threatened Jerry.

Edward helped his Grandpa Jerry out of the chair, not saying a word. I had a feeling their fighting was a common occurrence.

"Your Elizabeth would be the one throwing a fit. How could you push our boy into something so stupid as a barber shop? She left him money, so he could get a real education and fulfill his dream, not yours."

"You just can't handle that the boy takes after my side of the family. He's a Cullen through and through, nothing is going to change that."

Edward was pinching his nose, like he was trying to stave off a headache himself.

"Jerry, hon, I think it's time to go," Laurant, of all people, wrapped his arm around Jerry and started pushing him toward the exit. Jerry was so stunned and distracted by the styled _literal_ bird's nest on Laurant's head, that he didn't fight him. Laurant got him out of the door and shut it firmly. The few people waiting for service applauded him. Laurant curtsied with a cheeky smile. "Oh, stop, you wonderful people."

"You did great, Son, only next time, put your foot in his ass and shove him out a little faster," Eddie suggested.

Laughter erupted from the whole place, but I noticed Edward didn't find the mess amusing. If I didn't have a customer waiting, I would've pulled him aside, but I didn't have the time at the moment. I knew I'd have to make sure to talk with him about everything later. I knew he'd most likely need a headache massage himself to relax. Now if I could just get him to let me rub down a few other places, I knew I could really loosen him up.


	7. Chapter 7

**BETA NOTE: This is now beta'd. And Savannavansmutsmut was right, I will strangle her as soon as I get my hands on her for posting something unbeta'd. I'm going to paddle her behind good and proper. Oh, wait, never mind. She'd like that too much. Yes, I was SLEEPING at midnight, but I'm usually not, and I have her spoiled, being at her beck and call at that hour. She just needs to move to Austin and buy the house that's for sale next door to mine so we can just run back and forth and bang on each other's windows!**

**Chapter 7 - Charades**

**BELLA**

I was booked solid for massages and was only given enough time to poke my head out of my room and call back my next customer. Each time I peeked out, I saw Edward at the front counter, offering a watered-down version of his welcoming smile. His Grandpa Jerry had really crapped on his day, and it was pissing me off that the old fart had hurt my man.

I finally had a free hour, just before close. I tried to keep it open, so I could do a deep, thorough cleaning of everything, before I closed up for the night. I had already made the decision to stay late. I needed to find my man and fix that smile of his.

When I finally emerged from my room, I didn't see him.

"He went out the back door," Jessica said with a frown.

I'd admit to walking much faster than normal to get to him, and well, I might possibly have run. I was worried he'd decided to go home and would no longer be on the steps, but I was relieved to see him sitting out there. He was slouched, with his head in his hands.

My hands immediately went to work on his shoulders, neck and head, hoping if he felt more relaxed, he'd open up to me. "Hey, handsome," I whispered in his ear and kissed his neck, as I worked on him.

He turned his head to see me and gave me a genuine smile, making me feel a little bit better. I decided he needed a cuddle and climbed into his lap. His arms naturally wrapped around me, keeping me steady on his lap.

"So…tough day," I prompted.

He snorted and looked away. I was starting to worry that there was some validity to Jerry's argument about Eddie pushing his dream on Edward. I wanted Edward to be happy, and I knew if he wanted to, he could go on to a university and become anything he wanted to be, with everyone's full support.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" I asked.

He looked at me confused, so I elaborated. "If you could have any job in the world, sky's the limit, or not even, if you want to be an astronaut, if you could be anything, what would you be?"

"What would I be?" he asked frowning.

"Yes, do you want to be an astronaut or a fireman, rancher, forest ranger, rocket scientist, doctor, research scientist, robotic engineer, inventor of some kind…?"

"Why are you asking me that? Do you not like what I do now? Do you think I'm not good enough?" He didn't sound mad, but more disappointed.

"I just want you to do whatever you want to in life. I don't want you to have any regrets or feel like you're being held back."

"Held back?"

"Edward, do you really want to be a barber and run the shop, or is there something else out there that you want to do instead?"

"Is me being a barber not good enough?" he asked in a quiet voice. He looked so hurt and worried.

I cupped his cheeks and kissed him hard. "You'll always be good enough, no matter what you do."

"Then why do you want me to do something else?"

"I just want you to do what makes you happy, and after hearing Jerry say the shop was Eddie's dream, not yours, I began to worry. You know we'd all support you if you wanted to go to a university for something else. We could hold down the fort, while you earned your degree in whatever you wanted, honey. We all love you; we could find a way to make it work."

He pouted so adorably, "But I don't want to go to a university. I opened the shop, because I loved it when I was a baby, and I love it now. It's always felt like home to me."

I hugged him tightly. "Thank heavens, I would've missed you."

"Missed me?" he asked so cute.

"If you went off to a university, you would've been too busy to see anyone," I lamented, while I played with his hair.

"Well, I don't want to go, so there's no reason to miss me."

"So, you're really, truly happy with what you do?" I asked. It was so important to me that he was.

He nodded yes at me and blushed. "I hope that's okay…"

"That's more than okay. I think we've already established that I like having you around. Even on the busy days that I don't see much of you, it's nice to know that you're just outside the door."

"Yeah, it's nice to know you're there, too," he added, and then a few moments later, his brow furrowed.

His focus was on his back window, and when I tried to see what he was looking at, Grandpa Eddie had his arms bent and flapped them a little like a chicken and did a couple of stretching exercises, which reminded me about his bad shoulder. "Hey, Eddie needs to come in to see me regularly. He doesn't want to take up any of my profitable hours, but I was thinking…if I just happened to have an open session every time he came in, then I could get him on my table without a fight."

"Is he okay?" Edward sounded worried, but still a little distracted by his grandpa's odd behavior.

"His shoulder is tight. It's probably why he was doing those exercises." I glanced back again, only to see him rubbing his belly. As soon as he saw me looking, he started patting his head. He was an odd fellow. "His bad shoulder is most likely what caused his headache today," I said looking back at Edward, but again, he was staring at the window, looking perplexed.

I looked back once again and saw Eddie was dancing with an invisible partner. When he realized I was looking, he quickly stopped what he was doing and tried to play it off as more stretching. There was definitely something else going on.

"What's going on with your grandpa?" I asked hoping he had a clue. I was worried Eddie might have dementia.

"Ah…he…" Edward scratched the back of his neck and then scowled at the window. When I looked at what Eddie was doing again, I giggled. He was faking making out with an invisible girl.

"Is he alright?"

"He's…he's…just…" Poor Edward was a flustered, blushing mess. He finally made a cutting motion across his neck while looking at Eddie, and Eddie's response was a shrug, before he put his hands on his chest and reached out, like he was telling Edward he was just trying to help. He then winked at me and blew me a kiss. He was such a cheeky old rascal.

"So, do you want to tell me what's going on with him?" I pushed again. I was pretty sure Edward knew what was going on, and it wasn't dementia.

"Just do it!" I heard Eddie shout from their house.

I had a feeling I wasn't going to get it out of Edward, so I grabbed the bull by the horns. "What, Eddie? What's he supposed to do? And by the way, you're horrible at charades!"

He laughed and grabbed his cane from the doorway and made his way out into the backyard. "My boy is shy. Your beauty leaves him tongue-tied. I told him he needed to make a move," Eddie did a little hip wiggle. I burst out laughing and felt Edward drop his head onto my shoulder.

"So, Edward, are you going to make a move on me?" I gave him a little nudge.

"Esme is going to pick me up around seven o'clock this evening. It's bingo night, and I have a date with lots of blue-haired beauties. That means his house will be quiet and vacant in the next thirty minutes. I'm not going to be home until a little after ten o'clock tonight. Remember what I said about grabbing hold, Bella? Now would be a good time to do it," Eddie instructed.

I tipped Edward's chin up, pulling him out of his hiding place against my shoulder. "Do you have plans tonight?" I asked, a little nervous myself. _No wonder he couldn't do it._

He shook his head no.

"Do you want to hang out this evening?"

"Debauchery, Bella, debauchery! Invite him to have a night of debauchery with you!" his grandfather cheered, making me feel better.

"Are you interested in having a night full of debauchery with me? If not, we could have a normal one of takeout and maybe watch a movie," I offered, trying not to scare my innocent boy.

"I vote for debauchery, Edward, and I suggest you do, too. You won't regret it, not with this pretty girl," Eddie egged him on.

"Maybe a normal night…to start," Edward offered, and my smile was huge.

"Wonderful, let me clean up my workroom, and I'll meet you back here at 7:30pm," I said jumping up, excited to start our night together.

"He said '_to start,'_ Bella, keep that in mind. He didn't fully rule out the debauchery," Eddie pointed out, causing me to laugh.

"Grandpa," Edward whined.

"Hush, boy, I'm helping you out here," he ordered him. They were both too cute.

I felt like the cleaning was taking forever, but every time I glanced at the clock, I saw only a few minutes had passed. I was ready to be done with this and alone with Edward.

"What are you up to, boss lady?" Jasper asked me with a smirk. "Got big plans?" he taunted.

I shrugged. "Edward and I are going back to his place as soon as I'm done here."

Jasper looked around the shop, frowning. "I think he took off already."

I felt a ping of nerves in my chest. "We're meeting on the back steps at 7:30pm."

"Cool, me and the girls can wrap up here if you want to skip out early," he nodded out the open door as Laurant walked by, and he pinched Jasper's butt. Jasper just stuck his studded tongue out at him and waggled it, along with his brows. Both of those men were sassy flirts.

I checked my room once more and nodded, "Yeah, that'd be nice. Do you mind?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I did. It's not like we have far to go. We live just upstairs."

"Alright, thanks," I said grabbing my purse and rushing to the back door. As soon as I opened it, I was met with Edward's firm chest and a face full of flowers.

"Oh, sorry," he steadied me.

"You got me flowers?" I asked melting.

He smiled sweetly. I took them in my hands and inhaled deeply. They were wonderful. Unfortunately, I inhaled a petal or something, and I sneezed wildly.

"Oh, no, you're allergic to pollen. Of course you're allergic to pollen, everyone is. I should've brought you chocolates. I'm so-"

"Edward, I'm not allergic to pollen, well, not this pollen, anyways. I just sniffed a bit hard, but for future reference, I do like chocolate, too, so if you ever feel so inclined…"

He smiled widely. "I'll keep that in mind." He stuck his arm out for me to take, so I did, and he escorted me across the alley through his back gate. "I set a vase out for you to use, so your flowers don't die. You can keep it. I have plenty."

"You have plenty vases?"

"They were Grandma Elizabeth's. Grandpa brought her flowers every week for years. I seriously have several storage cabinets full of vases of different sizes, shapes and colors."

"Will Eddie be alright with me taking one?"

Edward snorted. "Yeah, he let me know, in no uncertain terms, that I needed to use everyone of those vases when it came to you. Believe me, he doesn't mind at all."

Edward was usually quieter, but he seemed a bit looser at the moment. "What did you want to order for dinner?" I asked.

"Oh, I got your usual," he said nervously, more like my Edward.

"Usual?" I was curious to see if he did know what my usual was.

"Yeah, you always order orange chicken from the Rice Bowl on Friday nights. Did you want something else? I can get you something else." He was on the edge of being frantic, when I grabbed his arm and squeezed.

"Orange chicken is my favorite, and it's sweet of you to notice what I like."

He smiled and blushed. "It's my job, you know, since you're mine," he said peeking at me from under his lashes.

I couldn't resist anymore. I grabbed hold of his face and kissed him hard. I could taste the remnants of an alcoholic beverage in his mouth. "Were you drinking?"

He looked at his feet nervously. "Grandpa said I needed a shot of liquid courage…to work up to the debauchery," he mumbled the last part.

That was it. I was going to give him a night full of debauchery. I shoved him down on a chair and straddled him, dipping my tongue into his mouth, while my fingers dug into his hair. He was hard beneath me, making me grin like a Cheshire cat.

Debauchery indeed.

**A/N: Sorry to cut you off here. I will update with some fun time very soon. I'm finally done with In Love with a Stranger and can focus on this story completely now. Thanks for reading, and check out Dollybigmomma's story, Truth in Advertising. You'll like it :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Dollybigmomma is my beta queen. I received thirty lashings for posting chapter seven before she got her hands on it, but she fixed it, so feel free to reread it. If you haven't checked out her story, Truth in Advertising, do it.**

**Chapter 8 - Sleepover**

Things were getting good. Edward was solid as a rock underneath me, and I encouraged him by nudging his hand up the back of my shirt, hoping he'd realize I was all for him feeling around. Of course, that was not what happened, not for a lack of trying. He'd just started to reciprocate, when the doorbell rang.

We both pulled apart, trying to catch our breath and get our wits about us.

"The food…it's probably the food. I should get it," he said. I jumped up off his lap, realizing I hadn't budged yet.

He stood up awkwardly, one hand sort of hovering in front of him, while he dug in his back pocket for his wallet. He was still hard, and he was obviously embarrassed by it. He was fumbling with the money and kept closing his eyes and breathing deeply. I figured he was having a hard time getting things under control, so I took the money from him. "I'll get the food. You get the coffee table ready, and we'll eat while we watch a movie."

He nodded and shuffled off toward the family room. "Tell the delivery guy to keep the change," he called after me.

There were two drinks and two place settings lain out on the little coffee table. Edward sat on the edge of the couch, holding a pillow in a death grip on his lap. I knew what was under there, and I was debating whether to eat or to jump the boy again, then he cleared his throat. "We should eat, before it gets cold."

The debate was over, so I dished us out a little bit of everything, because I wanted to try his General Tso's chicken. He was happy to share, and I insisted on giving him some of my orange chicken. We both ended up stealing more of the other person's food. I had found a new favorite.

Once we were done eating, he pointed over to a cabinet by the TV, "That's full of movies. You can pick what you want."

I gave him a cheeky grin. "I want you," I said then practically leaped on him. He caught me easily, pulling me back into his lap and moaned when my lips settled on his. I wasn't ready to go all the way, but I did want to be close to him. I wanted him to know I really was his. I hoped by showing my attraction to him, he'd gain more confidence around me. He was so friendly to everyone who came into the shop, but he was so shy when it came to interacting with me. I suspected he was afraid I would reject him, and I needed to make sure he knew that wasn't going to happen, ever.

I tugged on his shirt and pulled him with me to lie back on the couch. He hovered over me nervously, until I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him against me. "Debauchery, Edward, remember? You weren't the only one hoping for some."

He let out a shuddering breath and nodded, before his lips descended upon mine again.

I heard someone come in the front door and pulled back. Edward had just settled his hand on my breast under my shirt and thought I was pulling away from him. "I'm so sorry-" he started, but I cut him off.

"No, don't be sorry for that." I gave his hand a squeeze and kissed his knuckles, hearing what sounded like someone heading for the kitchen. "I think your grandpa's home."

He glanced at the clock and frowned. There was a rattling, like someone was collecting something metal. He jumped up and hurried to where the noise was. "Alice!" I heard him huff out.

"Edward!" she sounded startled. "What are you doing here?" I didn't understand her tone of voice, it was accusing.

"I live here."

"It's bingo night," she snapped.

"Put the silver back, Alice," he ordered. It finally sunk in. Alice had come over, because she'd thought he was gone, and she was stealing his silver…silver what, I didn't know, but it obviously wasn't hers.

"I…I…Well, what are you going to do with silver serving trays? It's not like you'd ever use them, and I need money. It's ridiculous that Gran left everything to you! I can't believe Grandpa Eddie went along with it. The judge throwing out my case was wrong. I deserve a cut of Gran's estate!" she snapped.

The bitch was jealous, but I knew for a fact that Edward had worked his butt off taking care of his grandparents, which was why everything had been left to him by his grandmother, and her husband had supported her decision wholeheartedly.

"You can't come in here and take things!" he fought back.

"You don't need them!" she shouted.

I'd had it with her. I didn't like her before, but I was ready to rip what little hair she had out of her thieving head and throw her out the damn door. I stormed in and yanked the serving trays and wooden case of what I assumed was a set of silverware from her arms. "Get out!"

"What are you doing here?" She had the nerve to sound offended.

I shoved the stuff into Edward's arms and got right in her face. "I said get out. You're lucky he's not calling the cops on you."

"You can't talk to me like that! Edward, tell her not to talk to me like that."

"Move it, now, because if I make you move, you're not going to be happy with the end result. If I can fight off a guy three times my size, I can sure as hell throw you out the front door."

She finally realized I was serious, and Edward wasn't coming to her rescue. "This is ridiculous. You're such a selfish bastard. I already sold those on E-bay. You're going to ruin my rating!" she complained, but she was walking backwards towards the exit.

"They weren't yours to sell." Edward sounded so hurt.

"Well, they shouldn't be yours!" she snapped.

I grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. She squeaked, as I shoved her toward the front door. "Run, bitch, or you're going to be sorry."

She glanced back at me and had brains enough to run out the door. I slammed it and locked it behind her. When I turned around, Edward was still clutching the silver, but he had tears running down his face. I pulled the things from his arms and sat them on the bench in the entryway. I pulled him into my arms for a tight hug. "I've got you," I whispered in his ear.

"She hates me. She doesn't understand that I keep the stuff for my grandpa. He says it's mine, Gran left it to me, but if I keep it here for him to use, then it's like it's still his and reminds him of her. They hate me."

"Oh, baby, she's just being a selfish bitch. You deserve everything your gran left you, and Eddie agreed with her. He told me why she did it. She loved you so much. Please don't let Alice's bad attitude hurt you." I wiped the tears from his eyes and kissed his lips lightly. "Come on, let's put this stuff away. I want to cuddle up with you."

"She's right, you know." I stopped and held back my anger. There was nothing right about Alice. "I'm never gonna use this stuff. When am I ever gonna throw a big family Christmas party like Gran used to?"

"You want a bunch of kids, don't you? Where do you think they'll celebrate Christmas? I know how to cook. I'll bet your gran left her recipe file here somewhere, and I can make her treats for our kids."

He let out a soft laugh and smiled big, "Our kids?"

I hadn't realized I'd said that last part and blushed red hot. I shrugged at him, completely embarrassed. Thankfully, he didn't seem appalled by the idea.

"I like your picket fence," I whispered.

He hugged me tightly, kissing me fiercely. He lifted me, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Things were escalating fast. I hoped he didn't plan on making a kid tonight.

I hadn't realized he was taking me anywhere, until I felt my back hit his bed. My panic must have been clear on my face. He pulled back frowning. "You don't…"

"I've never…I'm scared…can we take it a little slower? We don't have to make the kids right now. I mean, we should wait until the shop is settled a little more."

He grinned so wide, confusing me. He got up and climbed onto the bed next to me. "I plan on waiting to make our kids until after we're married."

I let out a relieved sigh. "Good, that's a good plan."

He cupped my cheek and kissed me so tenderly, it melted my insides. He was finally taking initiative with me, and I was definitely going to encourage it.

Somehow, I ended up back on top of him. I was lost, grinding against him, when he grabbed my hips, stopping me, and moved me off of him. He chuckled, when I pouted. "Slower, remember, it was your idea," he admonished.

I nodded sheepishly. We'd somehow reversed rolls. He let me snuggle against him, and he kissed the top of my head. "Did you mean it, Bella?" I looked up at him, not sure what he was asking. "About the kids, the picket fence, is that something you'd want with me?" Insecure Edward was back.

"You're too beautiful not to have babies." I felt like an idiot when I said that. I was not sure what had gotten into me. There were a million other answers, better answers. His brow furrowed, and I twined my fingers in his hair, trying to distract him from my lame answer.

"I…" Yeah, he wasn't happy with my answer.

It was time I confessed my crazy. "You make my insides hurt. When you kiss me, I melt, and my body aches. Ever since Laurant teased me about making little Edwards, that's all I've been able to think about. Stupid, I know, but you're so sweet and wonderful, I want that. You're gonna make a great daddy someday." I bit my lip nervously. "Did I freak you out?" I asked quietly, afraid of his answer. I couldn't look him in the eye.

"Your body aches?" he asked worried.

I peeked at him and blushed.

His hand ran down my side, and I settled my nerves enough to grab his hand and pressed it just under my belly button. I looked up at him, willing him to understand. He must have, because he sucked in a breath and kissed me. He grabbed my backside, pulling me flush against him. I moaned out like the hussy I was and dug my fingers into his soft hair. He rolled over me, and that was where he was, when there was a knock on the doorframe. We pulled apart to see a smirking Eddie. "Just thought I'd warn you that I'm home. You weren't kidding when you said 'not yet,'" he teased.

"Not yet?" Edward asked me.

Eddie let out a loud laugh. "Don't worry, Edward, I have a feeling it won't be long."

"We've decided to wait, take it slow," he filled his grandpa in.

"Right, slow," he pointed at the bed. "I can only imagine what fast would be. I'm guessing you wouldn't be wearing so many clothes."

"Oh, my God," I covered my face.

"Don't worry, honey, I'm all for debauchery. Remember, I'm the one who suggested it."

I hid my face in Edward's chest. I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"I'm gonna head to bed. You should probably spend the night, Bella. There's a bad storm rolling in. It's probably not a good idea to go driving in it, especially in the dark."

"Stay," Edward looked down at me pleadingly.

I nodded yes, and he smiled that big beautiful smile I loved so much.

"Now that that's settled, I'm turning in. Goodnight, kids." We listened to Eddie shuffle down the hallway, and when we heard his bedroom door close, Edward jumped up and shut his.

He stood nervously, running his fingers through his hair and dropped his hand to the back of his neck like he did when he was worried about something. "I can…" he thumbed over his shoulder toward the door.

"Do you have something I can sleep in?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure," he rushed to his dresser and dug out three different shirts and four different pairs of bottoms. One was a pair of his boxers, then a pair of sweatpants, a pair of sleep pants, and a pair of basketball shorts. I looked at all four and took into account that Eddie would most likely see me in them in the morning. I took his sleep pants and held them to my waist. They would definitely be way too long, but I figured I could roll them up, when I walked around. His tops were all a variety as well. There was a tank top undershirt, a t-shirt that said "I'm awesome" and the matching top to the pajama bottoms. I took that one, _might as well use the set. _

"Bathroom?" I asked_._ I wasn't ready to get naked in front of him just yet.

"I was gonna…" he pointed at the bedroom door again, but then redirected his finger to a door across the room. "There's one over there."

"Thanks." I was halfway across the room, when I realized I might have stolen his nightclothes. "Do you have something to wear to bed?" I could always trade what I'd picked for the basketball shorts and the "I'm awesome" shirt.

"Yeah, yeah," he yanked open his drawer and pulled out a different set of nightclothes. He hugged them tightly to his chest, looking so cute.

"Okay, why don't you change out here, while I change in there? I'll meet you in bed in a minute."

He gulped audibly, but I wasn't sure why. We had just been making out like the opening credits of a porno. I changed quickly and folded up my clothes on his sink. I nervously wrapped my arms around my chest. I contemplated wearing my bra to bed, but it was an underwire and would be painful. I decided to forgo it and just slip it back on before I went out of the room.

When I opened the door, Edward was just pulling his shirt over his head. His pretty chest made me wish he hadn't put it on. "Do you have an extra toothbrush?"

He nodded nervously, wrapping his arms around his middle, and I wondered if I should sleep in another room. He hurried into the bathroom and grabbed one for me, almost shoving it into my hands. I took his hand in both of mine and kissed it, not taking the toothbrush from him. "Do you want me to go?"

His eyes popped wide. "No! No, I want you to stay."

"Come on then, let's go brush our teeth," I coaxed him into the bathroom with me. There was two sinks, and he brushed his teeth at the opposite one. His bedroom was obviously the master. I could only guess that had been Eddie's doing. I had a feeling he'd fought with Edward about it.

He finished up first, but waited for me. I led him back into the bedroom. "Which side?" I asked.

"I'm usually here," he pointed to the left side. I nodded and climbed onto the right side. He stood silently just staring at me, and it was making me nervous.

"Is this okay?"

He seemed to snap out of it and quickly jumped into bed, sadly lying stiff as a board on his back, far away from me. I let out a huff and crawled over to his side of the bed and snuggled into his side like we'd been lying earlier.

I leaned up and kissed his lips, pleased by the big grin that greeted me. "Goodnight, baby," I whispered against his lips.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." His words were so simple, but felt so good. I couldn't wait for the day that I could hear them every night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Beta's by the beautiful Dollybigmomma.**

**Check out her story ****Truth in advertising****. **

**In Love with a Stranger****, has been nominated to be one of the top ten fan fictions finished in March. Go to twifanfictionrecs dot com and vote for it and check out the other stories, too. They have an awesome collection of finished stories. **

**THE CUTTING EDGE**

**Chapter 9 – Picking Melons**

Apparently, my subconscious believed I belonged on top of Edward, because that was exactly where I woke up, with his morning wood pinned beneath me. I wiggled a little, and he pushed up into me. Those thin sleep pants left nothing to the imagination. I looked up to see if he was awake, but he looked sound asleep, mouth hanging open.

I rubbed against him, and he let out a deep throaty moan, still not waking. I was feeling naughty and wondered how far I could get, before he woke up. I started rubbing against him a little more and kissed his collarbone, which was all I could reach from my position. I felt his hand flex on my backside, and I watched his face, wondering if he'd wake. The problem was, I was getting a little too into it myself. It was not like I'd never gotten off before, I'd just never gotten off with another person before, and it felt good, really good.

I shoved his shirt up, needing more skin to kiss and maybe nibble it a little. His breathing was deep and heavy, but his eyes were still closed. Just as I found my release, he grunted and stiffened beneath me, his brow furrowing, before his eyes opened. He gasped and sat up quickly, slipping out from under me. "Bella, I, um, ha…" He wasn't getting any words out. I rocked forward and bit his side. He jumped a little and glanced down at his lap and then back up at my face. I grinned widely at him and winked.

"Why don't you go take a shower and clean up? It's still early, so I'm just gonna lie here a little longer, okay?"

He nodded yes, and I flopped back on the other side of the bed, feeling very relaxed. As soon as he was in the bathroom, I snuggled back on his side and into his pillow. I must have fallen back to sleep pretty quickly, because the sun was much higher, when Edward woke me up with a tray full of food. Actually, it was the smell of the yummy food that woke me up.

Edward stood nervously by the bed, holding one of the silver trays Alice had tried to steal the night before. "Breakfast in bed? You keep this up and you won't be able to get rid of me," I teased.

Edward blushed and glanced back at the doorway, where Eddie gave him a thumb's up. The pair of them were too cute.

"I wasn't sure what you liked, so I made a little bit of everything."

He wasn't kidding. There were eggs, sausage, bacon, toast, hash browns, pancakes, fruit, and grits.

I scooted back against the headboard and took the tray from him. "Come sit with me," I said patting the bed. "Do you like eggs, Edward?" I asked and picked up a delicious piece of crispy bacon.

"Yes, but-"

I had my fork at the ready and shoved a bite into his mouth. "Good, because I don't, but I'm not sharing the pancakes, they smell wonderful."

"You don't like eggs?" he asked worried and shook his head. "I should've asked first. I should've-"

I shoved another forkful of eggs into his mouth, cutting off his lamenting. "I'm glad you made eggs, because now I don't feel guilty about not wanting to share the pancakes with you. So tell me, Edward, what's your favorite breakfast food?" I asked, taking a huge bite of pancake and made sure I hummed my pleasure, so he wouldn't beat himself up about the eggs anymore.

"Well, I like eggs, and pancakes."

"I'm not sharing," I sang teasingly. I coaxed a big grin out of him, which was just what I wanted. "If you're good, I'll let you have some bacon, but I have a feeling I'm really going to like your sausage," I said suggestively, causing him to guffaw.

We talked a little more about what we liked to eat for breakfast and what we did on Saturday mornings. We opened the shop at 10:00am, and it was only around eight o'clock, so we had time to laze around a bit more.

"So why the grits?" I prompted.

He shrugged. "Grandpa thought you'd like them. I'm not fond of them myself. They don't have enough flavor the way they're cooked. I'm pretty sure it's just because neither of us really know how to cook them, but yeah, I'm not sure why he thought they were a good idea."

I scooped a bit of egg onto the toast and held it out for him to bite. He blushed and smiled before he bit down. I scraped the last bit of egg onto the toast and handed it to him. "You work on this while I finish my pancakes, and then we can share the hash browns and fruit."

"I really meant for all the food to be for you."

"Edward, I know I ate most of your General Tso's Chicken last night, but I'm usually not a pig. I'm happy you made so much, though. I don't think I would've liked eating in front of you alone or sitting in here eating by myself. If you plan on spoiling me like this again, definitely do the eggs, because I'd feel bad about not wanting to share the pancakes with you."

"So it was really okay?"

"More than okay. Like I said, you keep this up and you won't get rid of me. It's bad enough that your mattress is soft and your jammies are comfy, then you throw in your warm snuggly self and breakfast in bed…boy, I'm never leaving."

He chuckled, wearing that perfect smile. I leaned over and kissed his lips. "You're awesome," I mumbled against his lips and then remembered his shirt. "That's why you have a t-shirt that says, 'I'm Awesome.' You weren't bragging; you were being informative."

"You're a goof. My Grandma Mabel bought that shirt for me, when I mastered my chemistry chart."

"She was just stating the obvious," I said plainly and took a bite of fruit. It was so sweet and perfect. "Yes, you're definitely awesome. Who picked this fruit? It's perfect, not overripe or green, but just right."

"That was grandpa. He's a bit obsessive about his fruit. He really likes squeezing the melons."

"He does?"

"Yeah, he checks them for firmness and then smell. He's been showing me how to pick them. Maybe you could come with us some time to get some, if you want."

"Will you squeeze my melons for me, Edward?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I could find you a good one."

"Edward, I want you to squeeze _my_ melons." I did a little shimmy, and his eyes popped wide.

"Oh, oh, those, so not at the store, yeah, okay." He glanced at the open door, and I giggled.

"Let's finish eating and clear the tray off the bed first. I tend to get distracted, when I get my hands on you. I don't want to make a mess or break anything," I suggested.

He bit his lip, and his eyes were full of mirth, but he nodded in agreement. We both ate a little faster, and he was quick to set the tray aside on his dresser and shut his bedroom door. He practically leaped onto the bed, and I encouraged it by welcoming him with open arms. I was quick to get him under me and attacked his lips and neck. I was rocking against him, and his hand was flexing on my hip, like he wasn't sure if he wanted me to slow down or hurry up. His other hand was sneaking its way up my shirt; I was sure trying to be positive that I really did want him to squeeze my melons. The moan I let out when he finally got his hand on one was sure to reassure him that he was doing just what I wanted.

Again, since God hated me, we were interrupted.

"Edward?" a woman called sounding upset. I pulled back, giving him a chance to answer, but he didn't. "Where are you? Get out here right now!"

"Esme, it's not-"

"Eddie, I'd like to speak with my son alone on the matter."

"No, you'd like to try and guilt him into something, like you always do. He told me what Alice was here doing."

"I can't believe he'd talk that way about his sister," she said shocked.

"You mean tell the truth, when I asked him why the good silver was out this morning? Thank heavens his girl was here to put that brat in her place!"

"Alice is not a brat, and I'm done speaking with you, Eddie." The woman, his mother, Esme, sounded like she was headed down the hall at full speed. I didn't see this ending well, because I already wanted to kick her out of the house. I had a feeling Eddie would give me a hand or at least let me borrow his cane.

I moved off of Edward's lap and settled next to him just in time to look casual, before his mother slammed the door open. "Edward…" she started, but when her eyes landed on me, she stopped, looking at me confused. "She's still here?"

"Yes, she's my girlfriend," he said quietly, and I wondered if his mom had actually heard him.

"This is a private matter," she glared at me and was on the verge of kicking me out, but I wasn't about to allow that.

"If it's about what Alice was trying to pull last night, it's not private, and I hope you're not here to pester him about it."

"You're an outsider to this family. You don't know how things work with us."

When she called me an outsider, Edward's grip on my hand tightened. I wasn't an outsider to him, or Eddie.

"I think I know how things work. Edward is a sweet man who puts up with your family's crap, keeping his mouth shut like a good boy. He doesn't talk back to Jerry, and he bends over backwards to take care of everyone, because you expect him to. You're lucky he's so kind, that he takes your bullshit and does it. And then you have a bitchy selfish little girl who wants to steal things from him, and you plan on trying to guilt him into giving everything up. That's not going to happen."

"This is none of your concern," Esme huffed.

"It is, because I love him, and it should be yours, but it obviously isn't. Do you even know why he keeps this stuff?"

She looked at me like I was nuts.

"For Eddie, if he keeps the stuff around, then it'll feel like it's still his and it reminds him of his wife. You're selfish little bitch of a daughter was trying to come in and steal it right out from under their noses, and you're obviously condoning it. She's a thief. There's no telling how many other mementos she's stolen and sold."

"The estate wasn't balanced. Edward isn't going to use most of her things, anyway. There's no reason for him to hold onto them. What on earth does he need a silver serving tray for?"

I pointed to it sitting on the dresser next to us, "For breakfast in bed. I think you should go. His grandma left him everything for a reason. I thought you of all people would know and recognize that. Even Eddie supported his wife's decision. Why can't you?"

Her eyes narrowed at Edward, and I leaned in front of him. "He knows it wasn't settled right. Elizabeth wasn't in her right mind, when she wrote that into the will, and Eddie is a fool to stick with it. You know this, Edward."

"I think you should leave, now," I said forcefully.

"What are you going to do, kick me out like you did my daughter?" she taunted.

I nodded. "Yes, I am. I'm shocked at how you're treating your son and pandering to that little bitch. No wonder she turned out the way she did. You spoil her rotten and treat her like she's entitled. You both need to get it through your head that neither of you are entitled to a damn thing in this house. Edward paid his dues and still does, running around at everyone's beck and call, so no, she doesn't get the silver, we don't give a crap that her E-Bay seller's rating is going to drop, and you can bet your ass we're going to get on there and let people know that she's trying to sell stolen goods."

"You wouldn't! How dare you even think such a thing! You can't talk to me like this. Edward, tell her she can't talk to me like that!"

I squeezed his hand then got up and started for her.

"I'm your mother! You tell her to leave me alone. She can't throw me out of your house!"

"Oh, I think she can." Eddie was in the hallway, giving me a supportive grin. I looked back at Edward and saw his eyes dart from his mother to Eddie. Eddie gave him a reassuring smile. "It's time for you to go, Esme, and I'm right pissed that you even suggested my Lizzy wasn't of sound mind. She was quick as a whip until that last month. We'd re-written that will back when Edward was still in high school, delivering papers to help pay the bills, while your little brat was out at her expensive technical school, sapping all the family funds, so no, she's not getting a damn dime of the estate, and I hope Lizzy comes back and haunts her mad for stealing her things. Now get out, because I have a feeling that Bella here is a scrappy little thing, and she's not gonna let you push her man around any longer."

I smirked at the pair of them, and Esme's eyes darted back at Edward, but he was focused on the bed. She let out a huff, "This isn't over."

"Yes, it is, unless you want to push the issue and get the cops involved, but that's up to you," I shrugged, as I walked forward. She was moving backwards at a steady pace, and I was happy she was. I think things would have been really awkward if I'd had to manhandle my future mother-in-law.

She kept gapping and stuttering at me, unable to get up the nerve to challenge me. She really didn't know me, so I was pretty much a wildcard. Eddie was holding the front door open. "Goodbye, Esme, and don't come back." He slammed it and gave me a high-five. "Little girl, you got spunk."

"Thanks, I think."

"No, thank you. I've been trying to get those nuts away from my boy for years, but he always tells me not to worry about it. I'm so glad he let you step in for him. He needs someone to stand up for him and show him that he's better than the way they treat him. I knew that'd be you."

I blushed a deep red and looked back down the hall to where we'd left Edward. I hoped he'd be okay with me stepping in. I'd pretty much just told off his mother. I didn't know how that was going to go over.

"Go to your boy. He's waiting for you."

I hurried down the hall, but slowed as I approached the door. Edward was still looking down at his lap, twisting the blanket in his hands. "Edward?" I tested out.

He didn't look up. "Did you mean it?"

"What I said to your mom? Yeah, they're both nuts."

His hand went to the back of his neck. "I mean, about why…"

Why? I tried to run over our conversation and crawled up onto the bed. He didn't seem mad, just insecure. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'm not sure what you're asking, but everything I said was the truth."

He swallowed hard and peeked up at me. "Even the part about how you feel…about me?"

It finally sank in what he was asking. I hadn't realized it at the time, but I had snapped and shouted that I loved Edward. It wasn't the ideal way for him to find out, but I guess it was just as good as any. I pushed him back a little, so I could climb into his lap. I wanted to make sure I had his full attention. I cupped his cheeks and pecked his lips lightly, before I looked him straight in the eyes. "I love you, Edward Cullen. I hope you're okay with that."

His answering smile was huge. "I love you, too, Isabella Swan."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he answered me with a kiss and wandering hands.

Yeah, he was definitely okay with it…and my melons.


	10. Chapter 10

**Beta'd by Dollybigmomma, who isn't feeling well. I hope you get better soon, baby.**

**Chapter 10 – Covering It**

**BELLA**

Pulling away from Edward felt impossible, but the alarm on my phone had gone off for the fourth time. I couldn't justify snoozing it anymore. Even if we were just across the alley, we weren't dressed. That was the other problem; I didn't have any clothes at Edward's place.

"I need clothes," I mumbled against his lips. His fingers flexed on my hip, like he was trying to decide whether to slide them up my shirt or grab my butt. "We have to get to work."

He took a couple of deep breaths and pulled back, squeezing his eyes tight. He was trying to get himself under control. I decided to help him out by squirming out of his arms and off the bed. I opened his top drawer and started to dig around, wondering if maybe he had some sort of underwear I could steal, because mine were embarrassingly dirty from all his attention.

He came up behind me and rested his chin on my shoulder. His hands sat safely on my hips, with no intention of moving. "Dig a little more into the back. There should be some smaller pairs I outgrew." He reached past me, and his front came in contact with my back. He had it under control, but his body being so close to mine made my insides curl in excitement. I reached behind me and squeezed his butt, pressing his body hard against mine. I wiggled a little, rubbing against him just right. His hand left the drawer and found my breast, and I quickly turned around to attack his lips.

I somehow ended up pinned against the wall, panting his name like a hussy, when Eddie knocked on the door and opened it. "It's getting a bit late, were you two going in today? Because if you need the house so you can work on making me some great-grandbabies, I can step out and grab myself a drink at the café."

I was mortified and hid my face in Edward's chest, leaving him to answer his grandpa. He cleared his throat, before he said, "She was just looking for clothes."

Eddie's eyes darted between the two of us. "Right," he said dragging out the word. "You should check the trunk, Edward. She looks to be about Lizzy's size."

My eyes shot to Eddie's. He had to be crazy if he thought I would wear his dead wife's clothes.

"I've got her covered," Edward answered him. Eddie nodded and then left the room, closing the door after himself. "So, clothes," he rubbed his neck and then pointed at his dresser. "I have some stuff you can try, or I can run yours through the wash real quick."

"We should probably wash my clothes, but maybe just leave them here, just in case this happens again." I looked up at him sheepishly, hoping he'd tell me it'd definitely be happening again. He blushed and nodded his head yes.

"Go ahead and take what you want," he said, pointing to the dresser. He picked up mine and his clothes and started out the door.

"Wait, Edward, don't forget these." I kicked off his sleep pants and pulled off my panties. The sleep shirt was long enough that it kept everything covered, but his mouth was still hanging open. I shoved them inside the pile, not wanting them on top for him to look at when he put them in the washer. When he walked out of the room, I got right to digging into his dresser. I did find a pair of boxer briefs that looked a bit smaller than the others, and my booty was big enough to fill them out enough to hold them up. I rolled the waistband a couple of times, and it sat nicely against my skin. I was pretty sure they weren't going to come off. I slipped into the bathroom and found my bra where I'd left it. I whipped off the sleep shirt and put my bra on, then walked out to find some more clothes.

Edward was in the bedroom, digging in the dresser himself. "I think I have a pair of sweatpants that are a little smaller. They'd still be huge on you, but…" He turned around and saw me standing there only wearing underwear. He cleared his throat and forced his eyes to look at my face. He held out the black sweatpants, and I took them, bending over to pull them on. I tightened the string to make them fit on my waist and bent over again to roll the pant legs up. When I looked up at Edward, his eyes were once again fixed on my breasts. He was going to make it very hard to go to work. "If you keep looking at me like that, we're not going to get out of this room," I warned.

He let out a little whimper and stepped back. His hand went to his neck like always. I could see the internal debate.

"Go out, Edward, I'll be there in a minute." I didn't have to tell him twice. He was quick to hurry out of the bedroom. I pulled out a white tank top undershirt and found a black button-up. I put the tank top on, and then leaving the shirt unbuttoned, I rolled it up, tying it in a knot under my breasts and then pulled my hair up in a bun. It wasn't the finest look, but it wasn't bad, either, considering what I had to work with.

I could hear Edward pacing in the hall. When I opened the door, I made sure to smile big at him. I didn't want him to think I had been rejecting him, when I'd kicked him out of his room. I took his hand and pulled him close to me. I gave him a little tug and puckered my lips, so he'd know I wanted a kiss. He happily obliged and wrapped his arms around me. He could build a fire in me so quickly. I was about ready to eat his face off, when I heard Eddie thump his cane against the hall wall. "Were you two headed out?" he asked with an amused look.

Edward set me on the floor once more. I didn't know how I'd ended up wrapped around him again, my legs around his waist, pressed up against the wall. It was shocking how fast things accelerated between us. "Yeah, we were just on our way out. You call me if you need anything," my sweet man insisted.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill, you two get out of here. I can barely hear the TV over your moaning and groping," Eddie teased.

"Oh, my…" I hid my face in Edward's chest, causing both men to chuckle. Edward put his arm around me and ushered me out the back door and toward the shop. "You make me such a hussy," I mumbled into his side, and I felt the rumble of his laughter. I peeked up at him to see his perfect smile looking down at me. The embarrassment was worth it to see that smile. "I love you."

His grin grew even wider. "I love you, too." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. That was probably a good thing. For some reason, when our lips met, everything else disappeared. I didn't want to lose my virginity in the alley, though, and I hoped we could keep ourselves under control in the shop. I knew it'd be a challenge.

We had walked in, ready to check the books, when Laurant asked me, "Is that a hickey on your neck?" When he pointed to my neck, my hand shot to it, and Edward was quick to try and peek at it. "Ten bucks, pay up!" Laurant said waving his hand at Tanya.

"Oh, you slutty whore, you're corrupting our innocent boss here," she taunted and stuck her tongue out at Laurant, as she handed over the ten dollars.

"Shut up, Tanya, I think it's cute," Rose said a little wistfully. Jasper was smirking at me and gave Edward a thumb's up when he thought I wasn't looking, but of course the fool didn't take into account that we were both standing in front of mirrors. When Edward was trying to be sneaky, he was very good about being out of view of not only me, but the mirrors, yet that hadn't stopped Jasper from tattling on him. And thank heavens he had, or I'd have no reason to check for hickeys.

I heard the shop bell ring and turned to welcome our new customer. "Billy!" I was shocked, but happy. I loved Billy, even if his son was an ass. Billy had tried to help me as much as he could when my parents died.

"Little Bella, look at this place. I heard it was amazing, and I had to see it with my own eyes," he said proudly. I gave him a big hug. He patted my head and cupped my cheeks when I pulled back. "Are you eating good?"

"Probably better than you," I giggled.

"You don't have to rub it in," he played.

"So what brings you to this part of the world? I'm sure it wasn't just my shop. That's nearly a two-hour drive."

"I know, I was running errands, and the doctor let me know Jake had woken up."

"Doctors, what happened?"

"It's the damnedest thing. I've always wondered if he was on drugs or something, but I knew for sure he was when I got the call that he was in the hospital up here in Port Angeles."

"Oh no, did he overdose?" I didn't think Jake had a drug problem.

"No, they found him unconscious. He woke for a short time and started crying about ninja ladies, crouching tigers and hidden dragons. He's gone mad. They're going to have him evaluated by the psych ward. I don't know what I'm going to do with that boy."

"I'm sorry, Billy. You let me know if I can help with anything."

"Sure, Bella, but I don't think there's anything we can do. It's all up to the doctors now. I knew I shouldn't have let him watch the Power Rangers when he was growing up. Lady ninjas," he said shaking his head. I gave him one last hug and walked him out.

When I returned, Tanya and Rosalie were giggling. "Do you two know anything about what happened to Jake?"

Tanya smirked at Rose, and Rose flipped her sheers like a gunslinger. "Nope," she said a little too innocently. If Jake wasn't such an ass, I might've been upset.

I just threw my hands up. "I don't want to know."

"Bella, Bella, my beautiful Bella!" Emmett came in singing. I had just enough time to step around the counter, before he scooped me up in a hug and swung me around, nearly taking out a shampoo display.

"Emmett," Edward huffed.

Emmett put me down and patted the top of my head like a toddler. "She's not hurt. She's still her amazing self."

"What's going on? What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"It's not what _I'm_ talking about; it's what my mom and Alice are ranting about. You rock, little girl! I can't believe you put them in their place. I've been telling them to lay off Edward for forever, but they never listened, and you go in there and scare the ever living shit out of them." He grabbed me and tossed me in the air a little. Edward caught me and pulled me out of Emmett's reach.

"Oh no," I frowned.

"Oh yes! Don't be upset about it, though. They needed to be snapped into shape. Alice has been the pretty princess in the family for too long. She's twenty-four, for god's sake. She needs to leave her baby brother alone and grow the hell up. Dude, do you have a hickey on your neck?" he asked Edward. We both were quick to look. Emmett started to laugh loudly. "I'm just pulling your leg. I was wondering how far the pair of you had gone. If you're looking for hickeys, you're going to need these." He pulled out a strip of condoms. "Dad isn't here to give you the talk, but I'd be willing to bet you got the gist of things."

Edward snatched them out of Emmett's hand and shoved them into his pocket, turning red-faced.

"Emmett," Rosalie called to him, and his focus changed immediately, like he was being called by a siren. I saw Tanya move next to Rose, and the pair waved him over with their fingers. "Do you have any more of those?"

"Those?" I didn't think Emmett had any brain power at that moment.

"Condoms, honey, do you have any more of those?" Tanya asked this time.

His eyes snapped between the two, before his mouth caught up with him. He nodded yes and squeaked a little.

"Good, bring them with you when you come to dinner tonight," Rose said and kissed his cheek, while Tanya kissed the other. Emmett let out a whimpering groan that caused us all to laugh.

"Seven o'clock," Rose informed him.

"Don't be late," Tanya said with a grin. I had a feeling Emmett would be the one walking funny tomorrow, not them.

They went back to work, and Emmett turned and looked at me and Edward wide-eyed. He mouthed _"Oh, my god!"_ and whispered thank you to me. I didn't know why he was thanking me, I was just relieved that someone else in Edward's family liked me, but I wasn't going to question it. His brother was crazy, but in a kind and funny way. I could only guess he took after Eddie's side of the family, and thank heavens for that.


	11. Chapter 11

Dollybigmomma beta rocked this.

**Chapter 11 – Pushed**

**BELLA**

The day was going great. Emmett's visit left us all in a good mood. Even Edward was wearing a grin, and it seemed to get wider every time our eyes met…mine did, too.

We had just slipped into the back room for some "lunch," when his phone rang. He set me on the floor, and we begrudgingly parted, so he could answer it. I righted my shirt and fixed his hair, while listening in on his conversation. They needed his help at his mother's house again. It was something to do with his Grandpa Jerry. I hated sending him in there alone, but I knew he wouldn't turn them down. I was tempted to go with him, but he didn't know how long it would be, and I had a customer coming in thirty minutes.

"Can't it wait?" I begged. I didn't trust that side of his evil family.

"They can't move him when he gets stuck. Mom's just not strong enough," he frowned.

I ran my hand over his beautiful biceps. I knew exactly how strong he was, because he could hold me up and pressed against a wall for an indefinite amount of time without even flinching. I kissed him again for good measure and struggled to pull away. "Hurry back." I hated that I sounded so needy.

He gave my hand a quick squeeze, as he slipped out the door. "I will."

I watched him leave and shook my head. I had a bad feeling, and I hated that he had gone to his mother's house alone. Something was up. I just knew it.

Not long after he had left, Alice came stomping into our little shop, hands on her hips, eyes on fire. If she thought I wouldn't throw her out on her ear, she was sorely mistaken. "You're sticking your nose where is doesn't belong," she accused.

I smirked at her. "My nose is exactly where it's supposed to be. You need to leave, now," I answered coolly.

"This is family business, it's none of your concern, and the way you treated my mother was-"

"The way she deserved," I cut her off.

"Hey, now, ladies," Jasper stepped into the mess.

Alice smiled widely at him, batting her eyelashes and patted her hair. "Jasper, it's so nice to see you. Do you have any siblings?"

"Actually, I do have a brother and a sister."

"So you understand how it's not good for an outsider to get into your family's bus-"

"You were stealing the silver from Edward, STEALING, there are no family issues here, other than you being a thief."

She gasped, appalled. "Well, I never!" she huffed.

"Only because I stopped you. We still haven't checked E-bay for any other items you may have stolen from Edward's house to sell."

"You're taking his stuff?" Jasper looked confused and disappointed.

"It's my grandmother's-"

"No, it's Edward's; she left it all to Edward. Eddie's wife, Elizabeth, left Edward everything, because he spent all his time taking care of her and his family, like he still does," I glared at Alice.

"Why are you taking his stuff?" Jasper asked upset.

"It's…he…I…well, he's doesn't need it," she scrambled for words.

"That's not for you to decide," I growled stepping up to her. She took a step back and looked over at Jasper, probably hoping he'd step in and save her, but he was a huge fan of Edward and mine, there was no way he'd ever take her side in this mess. He shook his head at her and turned away.

"Jasper?" she whimpered.

"Goodbye, Alice," he sounded so sad. She burst into tears and ran out of the shop. I didn't like that she didn't head to the parking lot, though. I turned to Jasper and grabbed his arm, "Can you watch the shop? I need to check on Eddie. I don't like Alice showing up like she did. I have a gut feeling that she was here as a distraction."

He glanced at the back door and nodded for me to go, so I took off running. I burst straight in through the back door of Edward's house, not even bothering to knock. My stomach flipped, when I heard what was going on. "It's not yours or hers to sell!" Eddie was fighting with someone, most likely Esme.

"Let go!" I heard her snap.

"You're not taking them! You get out of here. Edward may not want to call the police, but I sure as hell will!"

"You're a stubborn old fool. Let go of it now!" Esme shouted, and just as I rounded the corner, she shoved Eddie back, yanking the case of silverware out of his hands, knocking him over. I darted behind him just in time to catch him and steadied him on his feet.

Esme was trying to get a better grip on the case she'd just won in the tug-a-war, but I wasn't letting her have her prize. Once I knew Eddie was stable, I slammed that bitch against the wall. "What the hell are you doing here? You have some nerve to come back here to steal Edward's stuff and attack his grandfather!" I ripped the case out of her hands and shoved her hard toward the door, causing her to stumble and almost fall. "Get out! I _will_ call the cops if you come in here again, I don't give a damn whether Edward wants to or not. You two need to be put in your place!"

I saw her glance at the silver serving trays that were once again in the entryway.

"Don't even think about it!" I grabbed her shoulders and shoved her hard toward the door again. "You touch Eddie again, and I'm gonna do more than shove you." I opened the door and used my foot to shove her out of it and down the porch. She landed on her hands and knees on the grass. Just as I suspected, Alice was standing by her car, watching the scene unfold wide-eyed. "You ever come back here again, I'm not holding back, and Edward will hear about what you did to Eddie!" I snarled and slammed the door.

I snatched up the silver and stormed into the kitchen. I was going to strangle that bitch if she stepped foot in this house again. I heard Eddie speaking from the other room. "Hey, Edward, your little lady came to play Wonder Woman. I'm guessing you were called away while the she-devils tried to infiltrate the Fortress of Solitude…Bella looks like she could use a minute of your time to help settle her down. She really lost it when Esme nearly knocked me over…No, Bella was able to keep me from falling-" It sounded like Edward had cut him off. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but it was obvious that he was saying it very loudly.

"I'm alright. Like I said, she caught me and saved me from breaking a hip. You know once one goes, the rest of your body is quick to follow. No, no, I'm fine, Son, just come home and console your girl."

He hung up the phone and made his way over to me. "Need a drink?" he asked pulling out a bottle of liquor.

"I'm underage," I reminded him.

"It's easy to forget. You're an amazing woman, Bella. Edward and I are lucky to have you in our family." He held up a shot glass in toast, before he chugged it.

The front door slammed, and the hurried steps announced Edward's arrival. He pulled me into his arms, squeezing me tightly and then kissed the top of my head. He reached out a hand to Eddie, who squeezed his. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. At worst I'll have a little bruising-"

"BRUISING?" Edward shouted. "I thought she just bumped you."

"No, she shoved him and ripped the silverware case away from him. He was tumbling over when I darted across the room. A second longer and we both would've been a tangled mess on the floor."

"Your girl has some fast feet," Eddie said and chugged another shot.

"Gramps, you're not supposed to be drinking. Where did you get that?"

He shrugged. "I go in for my dialysis in less than an hour. It won't even get past my stomach, and then I'll be in the clear."

"What the…?" Edward growled, but stopped himself. He grabbed the mostly full bottle and dumped it down the sink. Eddie looked past him and winked at me.

"I'm going to take you down for your treatment now," Edward huffed at his grandfather. He turned to me, kissing me softly, letting out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much for being here. If something had happened to him…" he choked up a little and then smiled at me again. "Thank you."

I kissed him a little deeper. Just his presence made my whole body relax. The anger I'd felt had seeped out of me the moment he touched me. "I've got a massage client due, so I need to get going. Come find me after you get home."

Eddie pulled me into a hug. "Thank you, again."

"What's family for?" I shrugged.

Edward's face lit up when I said that. It was Eddie who had called me family first, though, and I loved it. I truly felt like they were my family.

I put on some soft classical music during the massage to help me settle down. I needed to feel calm if I was going to help someone else relax. I knew I was doing a good job, when the person started snoring. I always felt like that was sort of an achievement. I gently woke them when their time was up, and they gave me a lazy grin and thanked me.

I had just finished checking them out, when Jasper came up behind me. He shifted nervously, as I closed the cash register and scheduled another appointment for my client. Once she was gone, Jasper grabbed my arm. "You need to come with me."

He ushered me into the back room, where his laptop was set up. "Why's this down here?" He really didn't have free time to play on his computer.

"Because I want to show you something," he said and logged in. He had an E-bay page open to a store called Wonderland. I thought it was a silly name, until Jasper pointed to a profile picture of the seller. "I looked up Alice Cullen. I was sure there was some sort of misunderstanding going on. I thought I'd do a little research and found this," he pointed to the recently sold items that were listed next to things currently up for auction.

The two silver platters were sold for $800, and the silverware went for $1000. That wasn't surprising, given the age and quality of them. What was surprising, though, were the items still listed for sale.

"You said that Edward's grandma left him everything, is that her?" Jasper asked pointing to a picture of an older woman at what looked to be a Christmas party. She was wearing a ruby jewelry set, authentic rubies, if you went by the seller's description.

I was too furious to speak.

"There's more." He clicked on another item. If there was any doubt, it was gone now. There was a picture of the older woman and Eddie at what looked to be some sort of anniversary party. She was wearing a diamond jewelry set, and that was the next item up for sale at Alice's Wonderland store. "It's her, isn't it? It has to be, because that looks a whole hell of a lot like Eddie."

I grabbed his computer and bid $50,000 on both pieces. Jasper just about had a heart attack. "Don't worry; you won't be paying, because she won't be delivering the goods."

"There's a pearl set, too," he pointed to another little link. It looked like a Mother's Day picture, and it made me sick, that not only did Alice want to steal from her brother, but she was using old family photos to sell family heirlooms. I put a bid of $50,000 on the pearls as well and went to the front desk. I had to calm down if I was going to come up with a plan.

I had two more appointments that afternoon and decided to call and cancel them. I rescheduled them with a huge discount, so they wouldn't be too upset about it all.

I looked around our little shop and was surprised it was so quiet. "Where did Rose and Tanya go?"

"They went up to get ready for your brother-in-law," Laurant informed me.

"He's not my brother-in-law yet," I corrected.

"Please, girl, I'm sure you're married in an alternate dimension somewhere. All the same, they are getting ready for your brother-in-law, and Angela is getting ready for a date with some math geek with hot glasses. Jessica, however, is coming out with me and my husband."

I wasn't sure what the heck they were going to be doing, but I knew I didn't want to ask. "Jasper, can you lock up?" I asked, as I grabbed my purse.

"Yeah, go take care of that mess," he said running weary hands through his hair. I gave the men hugs and took off out the back door. I had to find a way to stop Alice. I just hoped I wasn't too late for the jewelry. That would be a mess, and I'd insist that Edward involve the police if that was the case.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is unbeta'd. My beautiful Dollybigmomma has stepped back from FF, so I am on my own. It is the middle of the night and I have not done a second read through on this. I'll most likely go over it later, but I wanted to get something posted for you guys now. Feel free to PM about any mistakes that have been made and enjoy! **

**Chapter 12 - My Great-Granddaughter's Follicles.**

I didn't think Esme and Alice would attempt another run at the silver today, so I put my plan into action. I hoped that Edward and Eddie didn't mind my intrusion, but something needed to be done, and it had to be done now. It was one thing to steal the silver, but to auction off such a personal item as Elizabeth's jewelry was sickening.

I headed straight to the hardware store. I wasn't super handy, but I was pretty sure I could fumble through replacing the locks on his house. Exterior door handles were a bit pricey, but I knew what they would be protecting was priceless and so worth it. A worker showed me how to find a matching set for the front and back door that would use the same key. I didn't realize you could do that, but thought it was very handy. Armed with my new locks and a tool kit, I headed back to the house.

They weren't back yet, but I decided to set up shop on the porch swing, while I read the directions on replacing door handles. After reading the book three times, I finally took the mechanism out of the package and started to assemble it like a trial run. Edward and Eddie pulled up to the house, looking confused, since I was surrounded by metal pieces. "It's to replace the locks," I pointed at the handle. "I read the book. I'm pretty sure I can do it," I said waving my little instruction manual at them.

Eddie patted my head, "Thank you, Bella."

"Go lay down, Gramps, I'll help her," Edward shooed his grandfather into the house. Edward pulled me into his arms, hugging me tightly. I could see the stress weighing heavy on him. He kissed me softly and took the tools from my hands. I was about to protest, until I saw the amount of force he had to put behind them to loosen the bolts and screws, they were weather worn and rusted and nearly impossible to remove. The veins in Edward's arms pushed to the surface under the strain, but he won the battle over the contraption. He let me step in and finagle the new door set into place. I held the pieces carefully, as he tightened everything I told him to. We made a great team. We repeated the same steps on the back door and were done in no time.

"Edward, there's something I need to show you," I said nervously. It was time to show him the site with the jewelry. "Can I use your computer?"

I expected him to pull out a laptop, but he led me down the hallway to the study and opened a rolltop desk. He had a computer, a full size, barely working, running Windows '98 computer. "What do you need it for?" he asked.

"You know what, let's go see Jasper. He's the one who showed me what he found in the first place." I closed the rolltop desk and made a mental note to get the man a new computer or at least a tablet. He needed something that would actually boot up in this century and didn't use dial-up. Yes, ladies and gentleman, he had a dial-up modem. I wasn't sure what it was, until he checked the phone connection to it.

"I need to make sure Gramps get's his dinner first. You'll join us, right?" he asked, so sweet and hopeful.

There was no way I'd ever turn him down, "Of course."

I helped him make a light dinner, and I noticed Eddie seemed a little more down than usual. I knew once he found out about the jewelry, it'd get worse and wondered if there was a way to keep it from him.

"You're awfully quiet there, Eddie. Do you find my green beans offensive?" I asked teasingly.

It won me a smile, but nowhere near the size I had hoped for.

"Beautiful, Bella, you could serve manure, and we wouldn't find it offensive."

"Liar!" I squealed laughing.

"I didn't say I'd eat it, but I wouldn't be offended. I'd just end up with a pocket full of dirty napkins full of crap," he said waving his napkin at me.

"You guys are silly," Edward said, with a little grin and brought over a small container with Eddie's evening pills in it.

"This guy is worse than a Hollywood housewife, when it comes to pill popping," he pouted at Edward.

"You have to take them, Eddie. You have to stay strong and keep those hips limber, if you're going to dance with me at our wedding."

"Our wedding! You hear that, Edward, she's leaving you and going to marry me. I knew you had a thing for me," he said, giving me a wink.

"You can't steal my girlfriend, old man, or I'll make you sleep in the garage," Edward threatened playfully.

"The garage was my sanctuary. In its hayday, we had a distiller. It made liquor that could grow hair on your great-granddaughter's chest."

"I sure hope not!" I laughed.

"Alright, old man, enough with your follicle threats against my children. It's time to get to bed."

Eddie looked at the clock. It was only 7:30pm. I was sure he'd complain. "Nah, you're right. I better get settled in, if I'm going to catch the start of the eight o'clock shows."

Edward helped Eddie up from the chair and then kissed my forehead. "I'll be right back. I just have to help get him settled."

I cleaned up the dinner dishes and put away the leftovers, while he put his grandfather to bed. It all felt very domestic, and it was easy to imagine Edward was putting our children to bed, in place of his grandfather.

I had just put away the last dish, when he came back into the kitchen. "He's down for the evening. Thank you, for cleaning up. You didn't have to."

"No, but I wanted to." I pulled him into my arms, and it was easy to get lost kissing him. We were both so lost, that we almost didn't hear his phone ringing. He pulled back and glared down at his phone that was flashing Alice's name.

He let out a huff and answered the phone, "What?"

I snatched it and put it on speaker, being the pushy girlfriend I was. He rolled his eyes, but left it on. We could both hear Alice sniffling. "Edward," she whimpered.

"What do you want, Alice. Oh and FYI, I changed all the locks on the house, so you're not getting in here again. Consider this place Fort Knox."

"This is important. I have to tell you something, but I want you to not get mad at me, okay?"

"Not likely," he grumbled.

"Look, you aren't using that stuff, and I need to make my car payment. It's your fault I can't. I'd planned to get a much larger commission off of the spa's remodel, but you scaled it back so much, I couldn't even make the promised down payment for my car without selling a few things. I needed to be able to showcase my talent and build my portfolio doing your salon, but you didn't let me, and now I'm struggling to pay for my car and-"

"Get rid of your car Alice, you don't need a Camaro to get you to and from work. There are plenty of cheaper cars out there," he griped and hung up on her.

I hugged him tight. "I'm so proud of you!"

Our celebration was short lived, because she called right back. He put it on speaker phone and pulled me into his lap. "What?" he snapped.

"Let me just say that we can make a lot of money right now. It's already a done deal, Edward," Alice started.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked.

"In my defense, I planned to take the listings down, but someone kept outbidding me on my own stuff! I had mom sign in and bid on the postings, but it just kept getting higher and higher. Edward, we're at $39,000, and she's still being outbid, and that's just for one set. I'm telling you, if we sell all three, we stand to make a lot of money."

"What are you talking about?" Edward was confused, but I wasn't.

"Tell her to hold on a minute," I whispered. He nodded then hit the mute button, so I could speak to him in private. "That was what I wanted to show you. Jasper found her E-Bay site, and it had three of your grandmother's jewelry sets listed. We bid $50,000 on each set to keep them from being sold."

His jaw was tight, he was furious. He put his sister back on. "What is it you're trying to sell?"

"Now you can't tell me you're using them, because I know you're not, unless you took up cross-dressing."

"What did you do, Alice?" he growled.

"Keep in mind that we can make some big money, Brother. These are things gathering dust in a box as it is. No one is going to see them or miss them."

"What is it?"

"There are a few jewelry sets that I may have listed. I'm pretty sure they're some sort of antique collectable or something, because this JLock character is bidding up a storm for them."

"Jewelry sets? Nana didn't have any jewelry sets."

"Yes, she did. She had a diamond set, a ruby set and a pearl set. See, you didn't even know about them, so you won't even miss them."

I hit the mute button, "The diamond set includes your grandmother's wedding rings. The pearls look like they were some sort of Mother's Day thing, and she's wearing the rubies at a Christmas party in the picture."

His hand flexed on my hip, and then he took the phone off mute. "Alice, this diamond set you're talking about, it's not Nan's wedding set, is it?" he asked through gritted teeth.

She was silent.

"You know there's no way in hell I will _ever_ sell Nan's wedding rings."

"Edward," she whined.

"Don't you even start with me! What are the other two sets?"

"One isn't even pretty. I'm sure not even Bella would want to wear them. The pearls are old-looking-"

"Pearls, you mean Nan's pearls that grandpa got for her ONE AT A TIME. They're the real thing, and he got them while in the service, cutting soldier's hair. Dad was born in June, Alice. Pearls are his birthstone."

"Well, it's not like dad's going to wear them, and no one else in the family was born in June, so we don't need to keep them. How do you even know that crap? Are you making it up?"

"No, I actually lived at home and spent time with my family. I know what importance each and every family heirloom held. That's why they were entrusted to me, not you!"

"Now you're just-"

"Enough, what else do you have on the site?"

"Well, I know this doesn't have any real significance. I doubt you'll even remember it. It's grandma's ruby set. I'm sure Grandpa Eddie got it for her for Valentine's Day or something."

"I know exactly why he bought her the set. I was with him, when he picked it out!"

"Well, then you know it's not important."

"It was for their fortieth wedding anniversary. He gave her the ring for their anniversary, the earrings for her birthday, the necklace for Christmas, and the bracelet for Valentine 's Day."

"So nothing-"

"I'm not selling them, Alice. Get them off the site now."

"I'm telling you, $39,000, for just one set! Come on, Edward. You don't need all three. There's no reason to keep them anyway!"

He slid me off his lap and stood over the phone, "GET THEM OFF, NOW, or I'm calling the police!" He hung up on her. His whole frame was shaking. "Was that it? Was that all she had on the site?"

"Yeah, that was all that we could see, and the silver trays and the boxed silverware set went for nearly $2,000, which was why she was trying so hard to get them."

"She's not getting in now," he smiled down at me.

"Please, tell me you have the jewelry in a safe or something."

He frowned down at me.

"Edward, she thinks she can stand to make $40,000 if not more on the jewelry. A little lock isn't going to keep her out. I wouldn't be surprised if she busted through your windows."

He looked so defeated.

"Do you trust me?" I asked, getting a crazy idea.

"Yes, of course."

"Okay, how about I wear the sets."

He looked at me confused.

"Do you think your sister or your mother would ever try and take them from me?" I challenged.

He shook his head no. We both knew they would never come anywhere near me. His eyes scanned my hands, wrist, neck, and then ears. I was sure we both came to the same conclusion.

"I need to get my ears pierced a couple more times." I only had the standard single ear piercing, but having two more sets put in wouldn't be a problem.

"And you're okay with that?" he asked unsure.

"I'd do anything for you. Besides, a couple more earring holes are nothing in the grand scheme of things. You do realize, I plan to give birth to your children, and that's going to hurt a whole heck of a lot more than earrings."

He blushed and chuckled, pulling me into his arms. He felt warm and safe. I wanted to be that for him.

He led me down the hallway to his bedroom. In the closet was a little box on a shelf. He peeked inside of it and then looked at me nervously. "Bella, there's one condition to you helping me with this."

"You're giving me conditions?" I teased him. "Are these conditions going to have long-term pleasurable ramifications?"

He gave me a cheeky grin, "I hope so." He opened a little ring box and took a deep breath. "This is a wedding ring, Bella. I want you to wear it, not just to keep it safe, but to keep it…as your ring…a wedding ring." He looked at me bashfully.

"A wed…"

"We talk kids and…and…" the poor boy was scrambling to find more reasons, but there were none needed. I grabbed his face and kissed him hard.

When I pulled back, his eyes were wide. He stood stiff, like he wasn't sure what was going on. I finally took the ring box from him and slid my new ring into place. "That was a yes, if you hadn't figured it out."

A huge grin exploded across his face, and I was wrapped up in his arms instantly. We were going to be married. Even with his crazy family looming, at the moment, everything felt perfect.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry this is late. I promise to do better. Hopefully vomit free next week.

**Chapter 13 - In Holy Places**

We wanted to get his jewelry on me and safe ASAP, so that meant bugging Jasper at home. He knew what was going on, so I hoped he didn't mind us popping in and asking him to pierce me on his off time. We started up the stairs to the little apartments, and it became very clear that we needed to put more insulation between the walls.

You could clearly hear Rose and Tanya moaning over Emmett's grunting. Edward was a deep shade of red. Tanya finished and thanked Rose, and we heard Emmett asking if she wanted him to do anything for her. She declined, and I quickly knocked on the door of Jasper's apartment in hopes of getting far away from the conversation. Of course, that was not what happened. Jasper invited us in, and he must've realized that we were just now learning of the lack of insulation, because he was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

You could clearly hear Emmett worrying over not doing anything for Tanya, and Rose cooed at him that he was a sweetheart, but since Tanya was a lesbian and not bi, she'd find his touch about as pleasurable as he would Jasper's.

"I could rock your world, Emmett! You just got to give me a shot!" Jasper shouted through the wall at them.

We heard a loud thump and a squeal. "You stay away from me, Jasper. I don't want a shot of anything you've got."

"That's your loss," Jasper teased.

"Why are these walls so thin?" Emmett asked.

"You tell us, you were the contractor," I hollered back at him.

"Oh, heavens, who all is listening in to this mess?" he asked sounding mortified.

We heard Angela and another man say "We are," and then Jessica, Laurant and Tyler, who were all at Jessica's, said, "We are, too," as well.

"Oh mercy, at least it wasn't anyone in my family," Emmett sounded relieved, but that was short-lived.

"Actually, Emmett, Edward is here with Bella," Jasper said grinning way too big.

"Edward?" Emmett squeaked.

"Yes," Edward answered.

"Don't tell mom," Emmett said so seriously, it made us all burst out laughing.

"I won't," he answered back coolly and then turned to Jasper. "Do you mind if we take this downstairs? It's kind of a private matter, and this obviously isn't a private place."

"We're going to have to fix that," I added.

Once we were downstairs and tucked away in the piercing room, I decided to catch Jasper up to speed. "I need a couple more piercings."

"Nipple?" he grinned grabbing his gun.

"No..."

"Pussy?"

"No!"

"Belly button?"

"No." I was getting tired of his guessing.

"Tongue?"

"For heaven's sake, Jasper, just my ears. I need to be able to wear three pairs of earrings-"

"You could put a pair on your nipples."

"Seriously?"

He shrugged. "I think you'd like it."

Edward stepped in front of me, blocking me from view, "Just her ears."

"Fine, but why the sudden piercing?" he asked, getting his gun ready.

"We need a safe place for the jewelry," I answered.

"Why don't you put it in the office safe? It's bolted to the ground, time locked, fireproof, and the room has an alarm on it. No one has the code except you and Edward. I doubt you'd find a safer place for his grandma's things."

Jasper was right. That was the most sensible course of action, but I didn't want to take off my ring. I looked down at the ring on my finger, and Edward grabbed my hand and kissed it. "This one doesn't go in the safe."

"Really? Congratulations, guys, that's awesome!" he cheered patting us on the shoulder. "I can give you both a set of intimate piercings as an engagement present. I'm telling you, you won't be sorry with the results."

"I think we're fine with our hole-free parts." I had never been with anyone, and I didn't want my first time with Edward to be anything but natural intimacy.

"You mean with the holes you have now," Jasper chuckled, turning us both red.

"Let's go lock this stuff up," I said pulling Edward out of the room. We both breathed a sigh of relief once the jewelry was put away.

"I just thought I'd let you know, there's someone named EPC that keeps bidding on the jewelry. It just went past $40,000. What do you want me to do?" Jasper asked, coming into the office.

"It's my mom who's bidding," Edward answered him.

Jasper frowned. "Should I let her win?"

That was the million dollar question. "Is she bidding on all three?" I asked.

"Yes, it looks like it," Jasper informed us.

"I say let her bid it up and see if they approach you again, Edward," I suggested.

"Again?" Jasper asked worried.

"Alice called. I guess she had a change of heart, sort of. She had her mother bid on the auctions, so she could pull the items without ruining her rating, but when she saw how much they were going for, she called Edward to try and convince him to sell."

"Well, at least she's asking. That's an improvement, right?" Poor Jasper sounded so hopeful. It was kind of weird to think that he might like evil Alice. I honestly couldn't understand how anyone could like someone so self-centered.

"We'll see," Edward stated grimly.

"Bella, can I still borrow your weed whacker?" Jasper reminded me why I'd planned on going home tonight.

"Yeah, I'll bring it when I come in."

"Cool, goodnight," he waved to us and disappeared up the stairs to his noisy apartment.

"What does he need a weed whacker for, and why do you have one?" Edward asked confused.

"I have one, because I use it to trim my lawn. He needs one to help take care of his sister's yard. Remember, he moved here to help look after her while her husband was deployed."

"Oh, right." He seemed disappointed.

"I should get going. I hate being out so late," I complained. Edward pouted when we headed to my car. "I don't want to go, but I have a few things to do around my house."

"I haven't ever been to your house," Edward pointed out. I'd never thought about it, but he was right.

"No, you haven't, why not?" I asked him almost accusingly.

His eyes widened, and his mouth opened. "I don't know. I don't even know where you live."

"Well, you should. We _are_ engaged after all." A giddy giggle escaped me, and I found myself jumping into his arms and kissing him. It was all slowly starting to seep in and making my insides quiver with excitement. "We're engaged, Edward, we're really engaged, right?"

He nodded his head yes vigorously, causing me to erupt into another round of giggles and squeeze him so tight. "I love you." I couldn't, _not,_ say it. It was crazy that it was just now hitting me, but when the decision had been made for me to keep the ring on, it became real. We were getting married.

"I should see your house, shouldn't I?" Edward questioned.

"Yeah, that'd be nice. When do you think you can come out?"

He looked back across the alley toward his home and frowned. "I'm not sure if I should leave him. He did just have his dialysis earlier."

I pulled him down to kiss me softly. "I understand. We'll work out a time."

"No, wait, just let me ask him how he's doing and then get your address." He rushed inside, and I saw lights popping on, as he moved through the house.

Finally, the lights were all flicked off in fast succession. He popped out of the back door and locked it, hopping down the stairs and rushing over to my truck. He was eager to go and wearing a grin as big as mine. "Since it's getting late, I thought I'd just bring a few things and maybe stay the night…if that's okay with you."

"That's definitely okay with me, let's go."

It became clear that Edward was nervous by the bouncing of his leg as I drove. We'd never gone anywhere together with me driving. I didn't think I was a bad driver and wondered if I was freaking him out. I was doing the speed limit and following the traffic signs. His leg continued to bounce, and his arms tightened around his duffle bag.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I've just never seen your house. I've never actually been to Forks. Is it far?"

"Well, it's not close. It usually takes me about an hour to get to work."

"A whole hour? That's really far."

I shrugged. "I suppose it would be if I was just going to a regular job, but this is our business, we own it. It's worth the drive."

He smiled over at me. "Thank you, for saying that. I didn't realize how much I was asking of you, when I first went into business with you. I was so thrilled to find someone who might help me bring the shop back. I never stopped to think about your side of things."

"I'm happy you asked me. It was the best decision I've ever made."

I pulled up into my driveway, and he looked across my yard that was framed in a white picket fence. "You have a picket fence," he pointed at it in awe.

I gave him a mischievous grin. "Yes, I do. I'll soon have my husband and babies to go with it," I teased, before I hopped out of my truck and headed for the front door.

Edward was back to being pensive, when he stepped inside and started to look around. My house was much smaller and a little simpler than his, but that was because it had been my father's bachelor pad for several years before he'd died.

Edward found the marks on the wall where my dad used to measure me. It was the one place that had never been repainted, and it was now a faded green. "This says Bella," he pointed out.

"Yup, that's me. My dad used to mark my height every time I came to visit. See here, I grew a whole inch and a half that summer."

He gave me a flat smile. "So this was your dad's house. You grew up here."

I nodded yes, not sure what the problem was.

"Where are we going to live? You can't give up this house, Bella. It's part of your life, your family."

I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to sell my house. It was part of my history, but I didn't want to live here once I was married to Edward. My first inclination was that being married to him meant living in his house close to the shop. It just made more sense. "We're going to live at your house, if you're alright with that. It's closer to the shop, and Eddie is there. There's more room to grow there. This place has only two bedrooms, whereas yours has five. I was thinking we'd have more kids than one, right?" I asked.

His face lit up, and he pulled me into his arms. "You really want to make a family with me?"

"So bad," I whispered against his lips and then kissed him good and hard.

He was breathing hard, when we pulled apart. He turned away from me, trying to gain control of his body. He was such a sweet man to not push me. "Why don't you show me around a bit?"

The tour was short. There really wasn't much to the house. The best part of it was the screened-in back porch. "So, that's it, not much to my house, but I'm not here that often. I need to mow the front yard first thing in the morning. I haven't had a chance to do it in a couple of weeks, and I'm sure it looks like a jungle in the daylight."

"I'm well-versed at using a mower. You could say cutting things runs in my blood."

"You're a silly man, but you're my silly man. Let's head to bed. I'm tired, and we have a lot of work to do in the morning."

I loved sleeping next to Edward. His bed was bigger than mine, but that just meant we had to snuggle more in mine. I woke up to the sound of a lawnmower kicking on, and I was confused, as I listened to it running around my backyard. Edward stirred under me, the mower disturbing his sleep as well.

I got up, wrapping myself in my robe, and made my way to the back window, only to see Jacob on my dad's old riding mower. I only ever used it in the backyard, because it was huge and didn't fit through the front gate. As soon as he noticed that I was watching him, he whipped off his shirt and blew me a kiss. This was not good.

I rushed out onto the screened back porch, leaving the screen door that led out to the yard safely locked. "Jake, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What?" he shouted back.

"What do you think you're doing!" I screamed louder.

"Hold on a second." He drove up, parking next to the back porch and shut off the engine.

"What are you doing?" I growled.

"Don't get all huffy. Dad said he drove past your place and saw the yard looking shabby. I thought I'd come by and help out. I'm a nice guy like that, you know. I'm sure you can find an appropriate way to thank me."

"Weren't you in the hospital?"

He scoffed at me. "They thought I was crazy, but then they saw the shadow of one of the ninja's on a street camera. I told them they were real! Ninjas, can you believe it?"

The idiot sounded thrilled that he'd been beat up by ninjas.

"So why were you in the hospital then?"

"They gave me a concussion, a few cracked ribs and several shallow cuts. I think they may have been trying to jump me into their gang. I'm pretty agile you know. I can see why they'd want me to join their ninja gang." He threw a couple karate chops, looking utterly ridiculous.

I rolled my eyes at him. He was such a tool. "Don't mow my lawn, you'll not get thanked. Edward is here to help me this morning."

"Edward?"

"Yes, Edward, my business partner and fiancé."

"Your fian…what? You can't be engaged!"

I held up my hand, flashing my ring at him. "I've got a ring and everything. It's official."

"No, no, no, no, you're supposed to marry me! We're supposed to have kids and live happily ever after. It's what your dad wanted, what my dad wants. I want it, too. You're supposed to be with me, Bella!"

"I don't love you, Jake. Quite frankly, you're an ass, and you annoy the crap out of me."

He had jumped off the mower and rushed to the screen door, but thankfully, it was still locked up tight. "It's not right, Bella. You're supposed to be a part of my family. My dad sees you as a daughter, and I'm supposed to make it happen. You need to take that ring off and-"

"I don't think so," Edward cut in. "Why are you even here?"

"I'm mowing her lawn, like a real man does to take care of his woman," Jake said puffing out his chest.

"I'm not your woman, Jake. Thank you for trying, but I don't need your help this morning. I do appreciate the effort, but it's wasted on me if you're doing it to impress me."

"I can be a real man for you, Bella." He flexed his still-bare chest at me, and I sighed. If I didn't know him, I'd probably think he was handsome, but I did, so his dancing pecks held no interest for me.

I pulled Edward closer and leaned back into him, wrapping his arms around me. "I have all the man I need in Edward. Give Billy my love, Jake, and have a good day." I dragged Edward back into the house and made sure the back door was locked. I could still hear Jake shouting about him having the muscles of a real man. Edward looked worried, so I decided to clear that up for him. I tugged his shirt up and started kissing down his pecks to his abs. He groaned a little, before he stepped back. "Now this is what the muscles of a real man look like."

"Does he bother you often?" he asked changing the subject.

I shrugged. "I'm not usually around, so I don't know how often he swings by. Billy keeps an eye on the place for me, since I'm gone most the day, and I don't come home some nights at all as of late. We don't want the house to fall into disrepair and have vagrants try to squat in it or something. It's been a problem in the past."

"Are you serious?" Edward sounded shock.

"It was vacant the first six months after I lost my parents, while I was living on the rez. Once I was emancipated, I moved back in, and it hasn't been a problem since."

"Emancipated?"

"Yeah, I moved out from Billy's, after I got my high school diploma at sixteen. Didn't we discuss this already?"

He shook his head no at me. "I knew you went to college, and you graduated young. I knew you lost your parents."

"I moved out of Billy's house, because Jake is…well, Jake. He's not as aggressive as of late as he used to be. I think he might've been on steroids. I teased him that they make things shrink, and I think he quit taking them."

"I don't like you staying here alone with him wandering about. He seemed pretty upset about us being engaged."

"He's immature, Edward. He's not a threat to you."

"It's not me I'm worried about. Bella, I saw how he treated you in the shop. What would've happened if I wasn't here this morning?"

"I would've left the doors locked, and he would've left after a while."

His hands went to his neck, like they did when he was stressed. I set about making breakfast, with the silence hanging thick in the air. Jake made me a little nervous and uncomfortable, but I'd always been able to handle him in the past.

"We should get married," he blurted out.

"That's the plan," I said waving my hand.

"No, I mean now, or soon. I want to be married to you fast."

I set the table, as his worried eyes followed my every move. "I'll think about it," was my answer. I did want to marry him soon, but I didn't want to rush it over something as ridiculous as Jake. I needed time to figure out what to do.


	14. Chapter 14

**My Dollybigmomma gave in and looked this over for me. She wants to write the next chapter for Truth in Advertising as well, so that's why I haven't updated that. We haven't posted any faster because she's sick right now. She got a cold from her daughter and a stomach bug from my family, both at the same time. Needless to say, she's out of it, but I plan to work on the next Truth chapter, too, to help her get it done faster. **

**Chapter 14 – Adjustments**

Edward seemed a little uneasy the whole way back to Port Angeles. I convinced him to leave his stuff, so he could have a set of clothing at my house, just in case. The "just in case" thing worked at his house, because I had to come to work and was right there by his house. He probably would never "just in case" anything at my house, because it wouldn't make sense for him to randomly drive an hour out of his way. Still, I convinced him he needed to leave his stuff at my place. Turnabout was fair play.

Edward brought the weed whacker into the shop to give to Jasper. He didn't think it would be a good idea to leave it in the back of the truck where it would be at risk of being stolen.

"Thanks, man," Jasper said taking it. "What's with the long face? Did something happen?"

I said no at the same time as Edward said yes.

"Well, which is it?" Rose asked.

"Nothing happened," I started, and then Angela pointed at my hand.

"Is that a ring?" she squealed.

I looked at my hand and then back to Edward with a big grin. "Well, yeah, that happened."

"So you're engaged?" Jessica asked excited.

I nodded yes and looked back at Edward. He was frowning at Jasper, who wore a worried look.

"What's going on besides that?" Jasper asked pointing at my hand.

"Nothing," I stated, just as Edward said "Jake."

"What?" Rose and Tanya were at our sides instantly.

"It was nothing," I sighed.

"He was at your house."

"Locked outside."

"Shouting and upset that we were engaged."

"Wait, this Jake guy knew you were engaged before we did?" Laurant sounded offended. "Is this the same Jake who was grabbing all over you a while back?"

"Yes," Edward said exasperated. "She doesn't see the problem. Apparently, he comes by her house. I can't have her staying there."

"You're not having me stay anywhere, Edward. It's my house, and I'm not going to let some horny delusional fool keep me from it."

"I thought he was in the hospital?" Jessica asked.

"He was, but only for a short time. He wasn't hurt badly, and the idiot thinks it was because 'the lady ninja's were trying to jump him into their gang, because he's so agile,'" I added Jake's karate chop at the end like he had.

"Agile," Tanya scoffed and shook her head. I had a feeling she thought Jake was anything but agile.

"So what are you going to do about him?" Angela asked.

"Nothing, he's harmless," I tried to brush off the false words.

"That's bullshit, Bella, we all saw the way he was treating you here. We threw him out for a reason," Jasper was getting riled up.

"Excuse me." I quickly slipped off into the bathroom and stayed there, trying to calm myself down. I was hoping that if I hid in there long enough, everyone would forget what we were talking about. I didn't mind talking about my engagement. I just wished they would drop the issue with Jake. I had my pepper spray, and like Rose, I usually had a good pair of shears on me that I could use if I had to.

There was a light knock on the door. "Bella, your first appointment's here." It was Laurant, and I was thankful that there wasn't going to be time for people to push the Jake issue anymore. I slipped out and looked around for Edward. He was busy signing someone in and didn't see me wave my client back. I did my best to relax as I worked. It was amazing how my stress could bleed into other people.

I needed to focus on anything other than Jake. I knew he was upset, but I was sure if I talked to Billy, he could maybe talk some sense into him. Billy had nearly laid him out the one time I'd told him about Jake coming on so strongly. Of course, he'd gotten so upset that he'd ended up in the hospital with a mild heart attack. I shook my head at the memory. I couldn't drag him into it again. I didn't want to risk his health, because Jake was an idiot. It was why I'd always handled things myself after that.

I breathed a sigh of relief, when I heard the soft snores of my client. I was thankful that I was still able to do my job effectively. The massage playlist I had playing ended, and I knew the time was up. I gently roused the woman and left her to get dressed. I slipped into the back kitchen unnoticed and grabbed myself a drink of water.

I saw my client step out of the room, and I quickly greeted her and led her to the front desk to check out. I helped her set up her next appointment and checked the time. I had another massage coming in ten more minutes. I rushed to my room and got to scrubbing. I made sure the room was sanitized and freshened up myself a bit.

I glanced at my watch and saw it was time for my next client, Ms. JP, to be there. When I stepped out to call her, I saw Edward standing stiffly with his arms crossed, blocking the view of someone. I was curious, but I didn't want to fall behind schedule. If my client was running late, I'd see what was going on.

"Is JP here?" I called.

"Yes, now, out of my way, boy," I heard Grandpa Jerry say and give Edward a little shove with his walker.

I tried to give him a pleasant smile. I didn't know what he was up to, but I really wasn't in the mood.

"Don't look so shocked. Now, where is this room of yours?" Jerry griped.

I led him back and asked him what he needed me to work on.

"Emmett said you went to school for therapy."

"Yes, I believe I told you that as well."

"Well, my hip has been stiff. If you're really educated, you'll know how to fix it."

"I'll look at it and see what I can do. I'm guessing you didn't bring your medical file with you?"

His face screwed up, disgruntled.

"I want to fully examine the hip before I work it. I'll need you to get undressed." I handed him a sheet and stepped out. Edward was standing anxiously at the door. "You should go in and help your grandfather get undressed and up on the table. I'll need him face up," I informed him.

"Bella, you don't-"

"I'm a big girl, Edward. I don't need you to fight my battles."

"I'm sorry, I-"

I cut him off with a kiss and pushed him toward the door. "Go help your grandpa, please."

He slipped in, and I waited a little impatiently outside the door. Everyone's eyes took turns darting to me. Edward finally came out, letting me know Jerry was ready. _Out of the fire and into the lion's den_… Today was going to be long. I picked up the form I had all my clients fill out.

"Which hip?" I asked in a no-nonsense tone.

"Left," he huffed.

"Are you in pain right now?"

He grunted.

"Is that a yes?"

He scowled at me.

"Jerry, you're going to have to talk to me if we're going to work together. Now, where are you hurting?"

"Right now, my shoulder, but my hip is my main concern. I don't want you getting distracted."

"Have you been having headaches?"

"I said you needed to focus on my hip," he snapped.

I walked up to the head of the table and looked down at him. "It's very possible that your hip is affecting your shoulder."

"Don't be-"

I poked a pressure point on his hip. "Do you feel it now?" I asked and ran my hand over the bundled muscles in his shoulder.

He grunted, "You're supposed to make it feel _better_."

"I need to determine what the problem is before I can fix it. Since you didn't bring your medical records, I'll have to do it manually."

He sneered at me, and I knew it was going to be a long hour. I turned on my most relaxing playlist, for me, not him, and I told him to close his eyes.

"How are you supposed to figure out what's wrong?"

"I'll be able to feel it in your body by the way it reacts to my touch. Do your best to relax, so I can concentrate on my work."

His one hip was way out of place, making his whole body sit a bit out of whack. I ignored Jerry's huffing and grunting and focused on the feel of the muscles under my hands. With a bit of work, I got his hip loosened up and shifted back into place and then made my way up to his shoulders and scalp. I went down his arms and paid special attention to the parts of his body that would suffer from him hunching over his walker. He really needed to adjust it.

When he started to snore, I didn't crack a smile like I usually did. I didn't feel accomplished, because I knew he would most likely dismiss my talent. The playlist ended, letting me know the hour was up, but I quickly hit repeat and stepped out to check my schedule.

"Are you alright?" Edward practically jumped on me.

"I'm fine, he's asleep. I'm just double checking to see if I can leave him for a little bit. I'll need you to help me get him off the table. I don't want him shifting his weight wrong and undoing everything I've done."

The room was open for the next thirty minutes, and I had Edward help me adjust the walker up another notch. When I finally returned to wake Jerry, he wore a big smile in his sleep, but when I woke him, it fell away fast. "What's he doing here?"

"He's going to help me get you off the table without shifting your hip or overworking your shoulder."

I had Edward help me sit him up, and I secured the sheet around Jerry's waist. "Help him get dressed as much as possible while sitting. Don't have him shift from side to side or pull his pants all the way up, until he's standing and can do it in one movement." I nodded for Edward to get to work on that and slipped into the room's bathroom to wash my hands. I knocked lightly on the door. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Edward answered.

"Jerry, could you please stand at your walker. I want to see how your posture is affecting your hip while using it."

He pouted, but did as I said. I walked around him, shifting his stance and how he held the walker. I could only guess they'd gotten the thing secondhand and didn't have it fitted to him. "Do you feel the difference in how to hold the walker now?"

He let out a huff.

"Jerry?" I prompted again.

"Yeah," he grumped.

"Can you please take a few steps across the room, so I can see your gait?"

He did so without protest.

I adjusted his body and told him to make note of how he was standing and moving, and it would help. "I should see you back in two days to readjust you."

He let out another huff. "Ready to rob me blind," he fussed.

"I treat family for free," I said not looking up from my file.

"Family?" he sounded shocked. I looked up at him and smiled. His eyes settled on the ring on my hand, and he shook his head. "You two don't know what you're doing."

"That may be, but we're doing it." I opened the door for him to go out of. "Edward, could you get him scheduled for me? I need to get the room ready for my next client."

"Sure thing," he said and leaned over, kissing me lightly.

Jerry's eyes darted back to me several times, but he held his tongue. I had a feeling that was a bit of a miracle.

I was just finishing up, when I heard Alice's voice. I rushed out of the room to see her pouting at Edward, and Jasper was shaking his head behind her.

"Please, Edward, mom said the bidding is up to $48,000."

"What's going on here?" Jerry asked annoyed. I was sure he was ready to get out of the girly salon, before anyone else saw him.

"Alice posted pieces of Elizabeth's jewelry for sale online and Edward refuses to let her have them," I informed him.

"They're sentimental heirlooms," Edward snapped. I think he thought Jerry was going to take Alice's side. Honestly, there was no way to tell.

"You selfish little-" Jerry started, with his eyes focused on Alice.

"It's $48,000 for something he'll never use again!"

"I beg to differ," I held up my hand, waving my engagement ring at her.

She gasped in shock, "No, you have to give it back!"

"Alice, I think you should leave," Jasper cut in, and you would have thought he'd slapped her.

"But-"

"I'm the one bidding. It's bogus to keep you from selling anything. You should go, now," he said shaking his head at her, and then he went to call back another client.

"So there's no money?" she whimpered.

"No, there isn't," Edward reaffirmed.

"My car," she nearly cried.

"Will be repossessed," I might have said that a little too smugly. "You need to buy within your means," I added, so I sounded less like a bitch, but I didn't think it worked.

To make things even more fun, Eddie decided to show up. "What's he doing here?" he said glaring at Jerry.

"He came in for an appointment with me."

"He better not have given you any trouble."

"He didn't, aren't you supposed to come in this afternoon?"

"You see her, too?" Jerry asked shocked.

"No," Eddie said defiantly.

I giggled. "I don't keep him on the books, but he clocks time with me, too." I gave Eddie a little hip bump. "I like to take care of my family. Edward is my next mark. He's got those tense shoulders that seem to run in your family."

Edward rubbed his own shoulder, as if checking what I'd said was true. I took over where his hands were and kissed his neck.

"What do we have here?" Eddie said, catching sight of my ring.

My grin hurt my face, as Edward pulled me into his arms.

"I hope you don't mind, but I've decided to use Gran's set for Bella's engagement ring."

Eddie's eyes looked glassy for a minute, and he pulled me into his arms tightly and kissed my cheek. "I don't mind at all. It's nice to see it on a pretty hand again." He pulled a hanky out of his pocket. "Look what you're doing to me," he said with a chuckle and then turned to Jerry, "You better not give these kids any trouble."

He shocked us all by shaking his head no. "She's fine, this place, though," he glared at the walls.

"It makes him happy," I pointed out and wrapped my arms around Edward's waist. "I won't let him feel like he's stuck here. If he ever wants to do something else with his life, he knows he has my support. I've made that clear, but for now, he's happy here, and that's all that matters."

Jerry frowned, but didn't say anything else. I think it shocked us all that he was being so accepting…well, as excepting as Jerry could be. "Come on, I'll walk you out," Edward said and waved him toward the exit.

As soon as he was out the door, Eddie pulled me into a hug again. "I'm so happy for you both. I knew you were the one for him. I'm just glad you had enough brass to make a move."

"Well, you scared me with that threat of your nurse making a move," I scowled playfully.

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Yes, thank you for the push."

Edward came back in and checked his watch. "I'm sorry I'm running late. I didn't want to leave Bella alone with-"

"No need to explain. It looks like she's worked her charm on Jerry. Let's go, I can't wait to brag about my grandson getting engaged." I laughed at the giddy step he did heading for the door.

I kissed Edward goodbye and rushed to get my next client. I'd have to give them a discount to apologize for the delay. Keeping our customers happy was the best way to keep them coming back, even the cranky ones.


	15. Chapter 15

**Dollybigmomma really made me work on this chapter like mad. She wasn't happy with the characters, so I had to rework it a bazillion times. Of course I had to do so much filling in and rearranging, I'm nearly done with chapter 16. She was right, and the chapter is better than before. Gotta love her.**

**Chapter 15 – Trouble in Paradise**

It seemed like every time I stepped out of my room to get my next client, Edward was in my face, bugging me about getting married and moving in with him right away. Each time I brushed him off, he became more agitated. He didn't know Jake like I did, and he was overreacting. He might have been in charge of taking care of his family, but he wasn't in charge of taking caring of me, at least not yet.

It started out with him saying, "I'd just rather have you close by, so I can look after you. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you." I tried to explain to him that I'd be fine, but things just got progressively worse, and his passive-aggressive side seemed to come out. He pretended to change the subject and started pressuring me to get married immediately; I was sure because I had already agreed that we should live at his house afterwards. For some reason, he didn't think I'd catch on that the real reason he was pushing it, was to get me out of my house.

"I want a wedding, and that's going to take time to plan. You'll just have to wait to marry me, Edward. I don't want to rush into this."

"What do you mean, 'rush into this,' Bella? I didn't think we were rushing anything. We have the rings. We've talked about starting our life together, why wait?" Nothing I said could make him see that I wasn't going to marry him just so he could get me out of my house.

By the end of the day, he was at his wits end with me. He'd even went so far as to tell me I was being completely unreasonable about wanting to have more than a quick courthouse wedding, because there was no one to come to it for me, anyway. That had earned him a few glares from everyone and a shove from me.

"Do yourself a favor, and stop talking to me. I _was_ contemplating marrying you sooner rather than later, but you just nixed that idea, buddy. I do have friends and people I consider family that I'd like to have at my wedding, and I'll bet everyone agrees with me that you should keep your trap shut before your foot gets stuck any further down your throat!" I didn't know where this assertively absurd, idiotic Edward had come from, but I'd had enough of him.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't mean to upset me? You just pretty much rubbed my parents' death in my face and told me I don't deserve a real wedding. I'm about two seconds away from throwing this ring in your face, Edward!"

"You know that's not what I meant. We don't have to get married now if you don't want to, but you insisting on staying at your house is ridiculous, Bella. Jake could show up at anytime or be lying in wait as we speak. You can't trust him. I'm going to call Emmett, and he can help me move you out tonight. I don't want you going back there. It's not an option," he said like he was putting his foot down.

"Jake isn't going to hurt me. He was just mowing my lawn! It's not the first time he's done it, and it probably won't be the last time, either!"

"Why would you let him mow your lawn? You can't do that."

"What?" I snapped. I was ready to hit the jerk.

"I'm sure everyone here agrees with me, that you shouldn't let Jake anywhere near you. Staying at your house is just reckless behavior, Bella. Why can't you see that? You obviously aren't thinking this through. You're too emotionally attached to the house to make a sound decision. I understand that it was your father's house-"

I cut off the condescending jerk. "Edward Cullen, you shut your mouth right now! As of this moment, I'm not speaking to you. I suggest you do yourself a favor and do the same."

My day pretty much sucked after that, and once it came time for me to go home, I hesitated. Edward's talk of Jake lying in wait for me freaked me out a little. I probably would have asked to stay with Edward, but he was driving me up the wall, and I was still pissed about the courthouse wedding comment. That really cut me to the quick. I think the main reason I was going home was so I didn't have to listen to him tell me how stupid I was and how I shouldn't be going home…ever again. He was hell bent on keeping me away from Jake, and though I knew Jake was crazy and a little unstable, I was pretty sure I could handle him. He could be a good friend, when he wasn't being a horny obsessive dick. I wondered how Billy was, because he usually came over whenever Jake did. I'd have to check in on him soon.

When I got home, I double checked the locks on all the windows and doors. I also made sure my porch screen door was locked as well, before looking in all my closets. I wanted to hit Edward for freaking me out. It was difficult to get settled into bed and fall asleep. Every little creak in the house seemed so much louder tonight than any other, and I was cursing Edward for planting ideas in my head. I really didn't believe Jake would try and sneak in. He wasn't _that_ nuts. I'd never had problems falling asleep in my house before. I thought it silly really and ended up taking a sleeping pill I had left over from a trip to knock me out.

The next morning, I nearly jumped out of my skin, screaming at the top of my lungs, when Jake woke me up by shaking me.

"She's up, she's up! Bella, honey, are you alright?" Billy asked.

"Yes, I think so." I looked around confused, trying to figure out why they were in my room. I saw the time and freaked out. It was nearly noon.

"OH, MY GOSH, I'm so late!"

"Don't worry about that, sweetie," Billy said worriedly and put his hand on my forehead. "You don't seem to be running a fever. Are you feeling alright?"

I glanced around the room, as if it had the answer. Jake was at the foot of my bed, looking a haggard mess. I must have really worried them. He was holding a bottle of water and a pill bottle. "I have some pain pills for you," he held them out to me with the glass of water. I took the bottles from him, but set the pills on the nightstand.

"Thank you for the water. I'm fine, though."

Billy gave me that frown that said he didn't believe me and wished I'd tell him what I was hiding. "You had me worried sick. I was driving into town to get some groceries and passed the house, only to see your car outside in the middle of a weekday, and then we knocked and knocked, without any answer. Thank heavens I had my key on me. Jake was about ready to bust through a window. Then you don't wake up when we call to you. Jake had to nearly shake you off your bed to get you to crack an eye open. Please, tell me what's going on, honey."

"I'm sorry I worried you. I'm fine, really. I was having trouble falling to sleep last night, so I took some sleeping medicine. I must have taken it too late."

"Do you still feel drowsy?" Jake asked worried.

I yawned and stretched, "Just a bit. I'm such a dork for taking it too late."

Billy's eyes searched mine, trying to determine if I was lying. I knew that he knew on some level that Jake bugged me and that I kept it from him, so he knew me well enough to know that I wasn't keeping anything from him now.

I heard my phone ringing, and Billy handed it to me. It was Edward, and from the looks of my call and text logs, he had been frantically trying to get a hold of me.

"Hello," I answered trying to clear the rest of the sleep out of my throat.

"Bella, why haven't you answered any of my calls? Are you alright? Where are you? I've been trying to get a hold of you. Are you still mad at me? I wish you wouldn't be. Please don't ignore me."

I let out an exasperated sigh, and then answered him, "I was sleeping. I took a sleeping pill, and I've just woken up."

"You shouldn't drive if you've taken a sleeping pill. It's dangerous. Do you want me to come get you? Are you up to working or…?"

"I'm fine," I started to say, but then Jake spoke, blowing the whole mess up.

"Do you want me to get you some breakfast, Bella?" Jake asked.

"Who's that? Is that Jake? Please tell me you're alright. If you're not and you can't say it, just tell him you'd like pancakes, and I'll know to come get you."

"I think I can get my own bowl of cereal, but thank you for the offer." With Billy sitting right next to me, I didn't want to explain to him why I had to convince my boyfriend that I didn't need to be rescued from his son.

"I can get it for you," Jake said running out of the room before I could stop him.

"I'll be in later, Edward, what's my afternoon schedule like?"

"You had two hair appointments you missed this morning, but Angela took them for you. Only Grandpa Eddie was unofficially on your massage books, so you're not missing anything yet. You do have an appointment at 1:30p.m."

"Can you call and see if I can push her to 2:00p.m.? Is there any room for that?"

"Yes, I'll call and arrange it. Do you want me to come get you? I can come get you right now. I don't want you anywhere near him. Did you let him in your house? Did he break in?"

"No, he didn't."

"Why on earth would you let that man in? You obvious aren't thinking straight! I'm coming to get you now. This is unacceptable behavior, Bella."

"There's not enough time for you to get here and get me back before two o'clock. I'm just going to eat and get ready, and then I'll head in. I'll be there before my two o'clock appointment." I needed to get off this call before I said something he'd regret.

"Here you are, Bella," Jacob said, as he brought in a tray of food.

"Thank you, Jake. I have to go, Edward. I'll see you later." I hung up before he could freak out over nothing. They didn't see the side of Jake that was sometimes kind and caring, so they didn't understand my hesitance over their "shoot first and ask questions later" policy with him.

Billy took the tray from Jake and told me to sit up. "I know you want out of bed, but humor an old man and take it slow this morning. The food's already here, no reason to fuss about it," he said predicting my protest and cutting it off before the start. "Can you tell me why you were having such a hard time sleeping? Is it anything we can help with?" Billy asked sincerely.

My eyes darted to Jake, but he looked back wide-eyed, completely clueless of the stress he had caused me yesterday. If he wasn't such a mindless idiot, I would've strangled him years ago. Of course, he proved his stupidity by moving onto the bed next to me, getting way too close.

"Jake, give her some space. She doesn't need you in her face."

"I'm just worried about her. I think if I was closer and could hold her, she'd feel better."

He went to put his arm over my shoulder, ignoring my glower, but his father stopped him in his tracks. "Jacob Black, you get off that young lady's bed right now." Billy's glare left no room for argument. When it came to his dad, Jake was obedient and moved, pouting.

"Thank you, Billy. I really am fine."

"I know you think so, honey, but Jake and I are going to drive you in to work once you're ready."

"You don't have to-"

I was cut off fast. "Bella, I won't risk losing you over something as dumb as a bad night's sleep. I'm taking you in, and Jake will follow us in your truck. I'm sure you'll be fine by the time you're ready to come home, but if you're not, please don't hesitate to call me. You know I love you like a daughter, and you're always worth the drive to keep you safe."

I burst into tears and hugged him hard. He made me miss my dad so much.

I was nearly done eating, when the doorbell rang. It turned out that I'd accidently had a new set of towels for the salon sent to the house, along with the cabinet I'd ordered to hold them.

"This box is flat," I said looking at it bewildered.

"Was it not supposed to be?" Billy asked me.

"No, it's a cabinet. It should be a big rectangle."

"It looks like assembly is required," Jake said squatting down next to it.

"We can help you out with that," Billy offered.

"It was supposed to go to the shop. I made the mistake of not marking the right address, when I ordered it online."

"Don't worry, we got it, Bella," Jake said picking up the cabinet with a grunt. I had a feeling it was heavier than it looked. I had planned on having Edward, Jasper and Laurant move it into place when it came, but unfortunately, it had not been shipped to the right address or put together like it was in the picture.

"I'll grab some tools." Billy headed for the storage closet with my dad's old tools. The guys put everything in the back of my truck, and we headed off to the shop. I worried at how Jake would be received when we got there. They weren't his biggest fan. I hoped Billy's presence would keep them all under control.

The drive seemed to go much faster than usual. I think it was my nerves that sped it up, though Billy did tend to speed.

Billy and I entered the shop first, carrying the boxes with the towels, and I gave everyone a nervous smile. "You all remember Billy."

"It's nice to see you again," Edward said with a smile, but it turned to a grimace when Jake came in the door.

"Do you need a hand with that? I'm sure the guys could help you carry it," I said offering up some help for Jake.

He grinned widely and seemed to do a little more flexing as he passed me. "No, I got it. Do you want it in the back room?"

"Yes, by the washer, please."

"No problem, babe."

Everyone's eyes narrowed at him. Thankfully, Billy's eyes worriedly followed his stubborn son, so I was able to shake my head at them and signal them to cool down.

"I'm going to go get the toolbox, honey. I'll be right back, and then Jake and I can get that thing put together for you," Billy unknowingly explained their presence.

I rushed to the back room where Jake was, to make sure everything was out of the way. He came up behind me and ran his hand down my back, when I bent over to move a laundry basket.

"Jake, do you remember what happened when you touched me here last time?"

I turned around and saw him pouting. "There's no need to get so defensive, babe," he brushed my hair back from my face.

"Please, keep your hands to yourself. I don't want to yell at you in front of your dad."

Jake sighed and nodded, but then pulled me closer and kissed my forehead.

"Alright, you two, enough of that; Jake, we've got work to do. I believe you do, too, young lady," Billy teased.

"I do, thanks for this," I said hugging Billy, leaving him with a huge smile. Jake was well behaved around him most the time and could be a nice guy. I knew no one else in the shop would see it that way.

I made it to the front counter, before I was accosted. "Bella, what the heck are you doing with him, and why was he at your house this morning?" Edward demanded.

"He and Billy stopped and checked in on me, when they saw I was still home. They're all I have left in the way of family, and I know you don't like Jake, but he comes with Billy, and I'm not giving Billy up." Edward glared toward the back of the shop.

Tanya crossed her arms. "I heard what you said to Jake. I don't know what you're playing at with him, but it needs to stop."

"It's none of your business. I didn't ask you guys to butt in," I growled, frustrated. "You all better treat them nicely, since they're here doing me a favor. Now get back to work," I snapped and tried to calm myself down. I looked up who my next client was and called them back, ready to get out of everyone's sight. I was tired and cranky and ready to bite someone's head off.


	16. Chapter 16

**Dollybigmomma beta'd this for me and again sent it back. **

**Bella will react in 17, what has happened hasn't sunk in all the way yet. So just hang with me. **

**Chapter 16 – No Means Never**

That stupid sleeping pill had left me feeling tired and drowsy, and working in a dim room with soft relaxing music was doing nothing to help keep me awake. I was never taking those pills on a workday again. I doubted that the tiredness and lethargy was helping my mood any, either, but neither was any of my co-workers' attitudes. They didn't understand the dynamic between me, Billy and Jacob, so they needed to mind their own damn business. They'd all be lucky if this day ended with their heads still on their shoulders, because I was one more glare or snippy comment from biting someone's head off.

Three clients later, Billy let me know that he and Jake had finally finished the cabinet. It was going on dinnertime, and I wanted to take them out to thank them. "Let me treat you two to dinner. It's the least I could do."

"You know you don't have to. You're family, sweetheart. It's our job to help out and take care of you," Billy said giving me a hug. He knew just how to make me feel loved.

"That's all the more reason for me to take you out. No more fussing about it. I have to eat anyways," I said with a yawn, and he frowned at me.

"Alright, but I'm driving."

I felt everyone's eyes follow us as we left, and I glanced back to see Edward scowl, when Jake grabbed my door for me.

"Curious bunch, aren't they. You'd think we were in an exhibit the way they were watching us," Billy noted.

I was frustrated that they'd made Billy feel uncomfortable. "They're just a bunch of weirdoes. Don't mind them, I never do," I lied. I was just as crazy as the rest of them.

I yawned again during dinner, and Billy shook his head. "I think you might've taken too much of that medicine, honey. I'm gonna leave Jake to drive you home. I don't want you getting hurt, and I do have a few other things left to do today."

"That's really not necessary," I complained through another yawn, proving his point.

With the way things were with Edward right now, I really doubted he would want me staying over, so I figured I had no choice but to go home to Forks. "Fine, but you'd better behave yourself," I said. I was sure Jake knew I meant business.

When we got back to the shop, Billy gave me a hug goodbye, and Jake followed me inside. I had one more appointment, and then I had to clean up. As we walked to the back of the shop, everyone turned and watched us. "Leave him alone," I warned.

"He'd better leave _you_ alone," Rose snapped.

"He's here doing me a favor." I gave Jake a basket of clean towels that needed to be folded and put away. "Can you take care of these for me? I just have one more client, and then we can get out of here."

"Sure thing, babe."

I sighed and turned back around. "Jake, please," I begged, hoping he understood what I was asking for. "Just…stop. The last thing I need is for another fight to break out and my ride to be sent home without me."

He brushed my hair back with a sigh. "Alright," he said with another forehead kiss. Usually, when he did that, it meant he'd be good. I was happy for the sign, even if I wasn't happy about his touching me again. The washer signal buzzed, and I went to switch the loads, but he waved me off. "I've got this, you go back to work."

"Thanks, Jake. I won't be long," I promised. I wanted to get out of there as fast as possible.

I was glad my client had come in a little early, and I was able to call her back right away. I didn't want to hang around longer than necessary. Once she was done, I hurried out to check on Jake. Of all people, Laurant was back there folding towels with him.

"Hey, babe, are you done?" Jake asked, and it seemed everyone stepped into the kitchen at once just then and was ready to jump him.

I grabbed his arm yanked him toward my massage room. "I need to clean up, and then we can go."

"We?" I heard Edward ask shocked.

I didn't answer him, though, just closed my door and got to work. I could feel Jake's eyes on me. "Don't start," I said not even turning around.

"Come on, Bella." At least he'd used my name.

"Let me just finish this up in peace, please," I begged.

He didn't say another word, and thankfully, he didn't move to touch me. He did keep his eyes on me, though.

Everyone stood glaring as we emerged from the room. "I'm heading out. I'll see you guys later." Jake was smirking at everyone, and it was annoying the crap out of me. "Let's get out of here, before they jump you." I wanted to smack him by now myself.

"You're leaving with him?" Edward asked incredulously.

"Yes, I am. He's driving me home."

"Are you crazy, Bella? What are you thinking?" Edward was advancing on us with Jasper, Tanya and Rose on his heels.

"He's just taking me home as a favor, Edward."

Edward gasped, shocked. "You're my fiancée, you're not going anywhere with him!"

"You can't order me around!" Edward needed to learn I was an independent woman and could handle myself.

"You're being unreasonable and not thinking, Bella. He's not safe to be around!" Edward shouted back.

"That's not your decision to make."

"Come on, babe, let's get out of here," Jake said putting his arm around me, trying to stake a claim.

"Oh, don't you start with me, too! I'm not a fire hydrant, so both of you quit your pissing on me!" I snapped and stomped out of the shop. Jake rushed past me and got my door. I was too tired, sleepy and pissed to question my own judgment on leaving with him at this point.

The ride was silent for the most part, until Jake had to go and ruin it. "I don't think he's right for you."

"And you are?"

"I'm just saying that he doesn't seem to know you. I don't think he's good enough for you, Bella."

I yawned and left my eyes closed when I answered. "It's my choice who I marry, Jake."

"I just think you're making a huge mistake. I don't like the way he was talking to you, trying to boss you around."

"Like you never have," I huffed still not opening my eyes.

"That's different. I was your pseudo big-brother. It's kind of my job."

"So you're incestuous then?" I snapped.

"That's not how it is between us and you know it."

I felt him take my hand and kiss it. I pulled it away and frowned at him. "Jake, I'm too tired for this tonight. Can you please not push me?"

"I really wish you'd give in to me already. I think there's a lot more between us than you're willing to acknowledge." I yawned again. It was really starting to annoy me. "Go ahead and rest, Bella. I'll leave you alone for now."

Since he was driving, I knew I could expect him to keep his hands to himself, at least for the time being, and I dozed off pretty quickly, falling into a deeper sleep than normal.

I woke up abruptly to him laying me out on my bed. When he saw my eyes open, he smiled down at me and then kissed my lips before I could stop him. I shoved on his chest, but he didn't budge, his body pinning me to the mattress. "Jake, don't do this," I said, when he moved to my neck, and I gave him a hard kidney punch, trying to get him to shift enough so I could knee him.

"You've had a good nap," he said against my collarbone, and I pinched him hard under his arm. He clamped my hand down tight against my side and slid his hand up the back of my shirt toward my bra clasp. I was able to shift a bit when he made that move and went to knee him, but he was ready for it and caught my leg in his other hand and pushed it out, so he could settle between them. He was making me nervous, but at least we were still dressed.

"Don't do this, Jake!"

"Just let me show you how good it could be between us. I know I can be so much better for you than Edward," he said his name disdainfully. "I know I can satisfy you much better than he ever could."

"You can't, because we don't do that, and I don't want to do that with you, either! Now get off me!" I gave him another hard push, and he actually moved this time and looked at me confused.

"What do you mean you don't do that?"

"I don't do _that_, Jake. I'm not a slut. I'm waiting until I'm married, and you can't tell me our dads wouldn't side with me on that one."

He sat up even more, and I wondered why I hadn't used that approach sooner. "Oh," he said stunned, like he wasn't sure what to do with himself. "I didn't realize…"

"You never bothered to ask, Mr. Handsy, you just push," I said with a disgruntled shove.

He moved further away from me, letting me up completely, but then he flopped back on the bed. "I'm sorry, I should've known. You were never one to go running around with guys, but I just thought it was because you wanted me," he said like the delusional freak he was.

"That wasn't it at all."

"But you got so upset when I started dating Leah."

"She was a bitch to me and dad when she came over, and she kept spreading nasty rumors about Emily, who was my friend. I was pissed you were dating her, because I didn't want her around our family. She was bad news," I said facing him.

"I'll have to agree with you on that one." They'd had a very messy breakup, and he had a boarded up broken window to prove it. Leah was even crazier than Jake. He reached and pulled me back down next to him by my waist. My hands stopped him from bringing me closer. "I still don't like you being with him. You belong with me, Bella."

He leaned in to kiss me again, but I shoved him away. "Jake, will you just cut it out already!"

"Come on, Bella. We won't go all the way, but there are other things-"

"No, there are not. I told you, I'm not doing that, or anything else, so just stop it!" I shoved against his chest again, but he held fast.

He dropped his forehead against mine, taking in a deep breath, "Just let me hold you. I know that's not crossing any line. We've done that before. We used to cuddle up all the time when we were kids."

"You weren't a jerk when we were kids, but then you went nuts and became obsessed with my breasts."

I shouldn't have brought attention to them, because his hand went right for it, but I smacked it away.

"See, you just proved my point, now get out of my room, Jake."

"Ah, come on, Bella."

"Don't even try and deny it," I said pulling away from him. Thankfully, he let me go, and I climbed off the bed and headed out of my room to more neutral territory.

"I still think you should give me a chance," he said following me into the kitchen.

"The way you behave doesn't make me want to give you anything. You're being just as pushy as Edward," I said exasperated. "The both of you just need to back off and let me take care of myself. I don't need you crowding me or him ordering me to do anything!"

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"Are you?" I could only hope he really meant it.

He brushed my hair away from my face and kissed my forehead. "Yeah, I am. Anyway, I'd better get going before dad comes looking for me."

"Thanks for helping me out today and bringing me home," I sighed, as I led him out onto the porch, glad he was finally going.

"Sure, no problem, like dad said, that's what family's for."

We heard a car pull up, and I was surprised to see it was Edward, and he had Eddie with him. Jake narrowed his eyes at the pair and pulled me close to him. "Jake, you promised to be good," I whined, pushing him off me.

He looked down at me and frowned. "Sorry, instinct, do you want me to stay? I don't want them ganging up on you," he offered eyeing the men getting out of the car.

"No, I'll be alright. His grandpa is a fairly reasonable guy. Hopefully, he can help me straighten Edward out."

"Don't let them pressure you into marrying him. You have other options, Bella."

I rolled my eyes at him. "You should know by now that I don't let anyone pressure me into doing anything."

He chuckled a little, "Yeah, I do." He leaned down and kissed my forehead again and left without saying a word to the men. He and Edward just glared across the yard at each other like a couple of idiots. I had no idea how I was ever going to settle things between them enough to get married with Jake there, if I ended up marrying Edward at all. His bossiness was something we were going to have to address before that would ever happen.


	17. Chapter 17

**Like I said in the author's notes**** last chapter, the situation with Jake hadn't fully set in. It does now. This is actually the second chunk of the last chapter. But Dollybigmomma had me write so much more on the last one, I chopped it. She Beta'd this, too, cause she's awesome.**

**Chapter 17 - No Longer Blind**

I helped Eddie up my front steps.

"Who was that?" he asked curious.

"That was Jake. He's sort of like my brother."

"A brother who attacks you," Edward cut in.

"I told you I can handle him, just like I did tonight."

"Did he do something that made him need to be handled?"

"I'm not discussing this with you. He's promised to behave better. Now drop it."

"You can't just dismiss me like that, Bella. He's a threat to you, and as your fiancé, it's my job to protect you. You're being completely unreasonable and reckless with him. I've seen the way he treats you."

"Then you should've noticed that I was able to get him to back off each time. It was only when you didn't give me a chance, did things get out of hand. You can't tell me to stay away from him. I told you, he's Billy son, and I'm not giving Billy up. He's my family, and if you can't accept that, then maybe we shouldn't be getting married." I regretted the words as soon as they'd left my mouth. Edward looked like I'd punched him, and Eddie was quick to grab my hand. I half expected him to take his wife's ring back, but he didn't. He just led me over to the couch and told me to sit.

"Now, I'm not sure what all is going on, but I'm there's no need for all this fussing. Edward was all up in a huff, telling me to come talk some sense into you. I didn't catch any of your previous conversations, but the way he was grumping around, I have a feeling it had to do with the fight you had last night?"

"Yes, he doesn't seem to understand that I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for years, and just because he's my fiancé, it doesn't mean that's going to change or that he can boss me around."

"It's not safe here for you alone!" Edward growled.

"Did you not just see him leave peacefully? He was pretty well behaved all day too, considering."

"Considering what?" Eddie asked me.

"He's not happy about our engagement, and he's sure he can change my mind to choose him."

"Ah," Eddie sat back with a smile. "Now this whole mess makes sense."

"It does?" I didn't see how it did.

"Edward is jealous and scared he's going to lose you, plain and simple. It has nothing to do with him wanting to force you to do anything, other than stay away from a guy who can possibly steal you away."

"There's no way Jake can steal me away from him."

"Right, just like there's no way Tamara, my nurse, can steal him away from you, but you still don't like the woman being near him."

I huffed and crossed my arms. He was right.

"There's more to it. I'm not jealous," Edward tried to deny it.

"Oh, please, you're greener than a leprechaun," Eddie shot back.

"He's attacked her before."

Eddie looked over at me, and I shook my head. "Edward, I told you, I handled him just fine." I realized right then that wasn't true, and I felt a little guilty for lying. If I hadn't been able to shock Jake with my abstinence, Edward and Eddie might have walked in on a very different scene. I would have been happy they had shown up if that had gone down. I felt a cold shiver of fear run down my back at the realization of what had almost happened. I felt guilty for not being happier about their presence earlier. They could have ended up being my saviors. I realized that was all Edward had been trying to do, stop something horrible from happening to me. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

They both seemed confused by my sudden apology, but Edward took advantage of it and pulled me into his arms. I was so glad to be there. It felt like home, and the peace I'd been craving since yesterday finally filled me. I didn't know why I didn't realize that was what I needed all along. I hadn't noticed I was shaking and crying, until Edward pushed me back to look in my eyes, "Bella, honey, are you alright?"

I shook my head no and pulled on his shirt, wanting to be back in his arms. He let me sink back into his chest and held me, while he and Eddie exchanged bewildered looks.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he asked.

I wasn't sure I could pull myself together again. "I was so scared, but I got him to stop. He blocked me, he blocked me so I couldn't stop him, and if I hadn't shocked him…he stopped, but he might not have. I don't want to lose Billy, Edward, please. I don't know what to do. Jake was so close to…"

"What happened, Bella? You have to tell me what happened," he ordered, and I shook my head no.

"He stopped, I got him to stop. I can't tell Billy. He'd be so upset. He was before…the first time. He was so angry with Jake, and he got so upset that he had a mild heart attack while yelling at him. Edward, I can't lose him. I can't be the reason he dies. Please, help me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

"I thought I'd be okay. He'd behaved most of the day, when he was fixing the cabinet and doing the laundry. It was only a little bit, just little things. I've always put up with the little things, knowing if I appeased him a little, he wouldn't try to do worse, or at least he's never pushed it this far before. It's always seemed like if he thinks that someday he can convince me to give in to him, he wouldn't hurt me. I'm sorry. I know I can't do that anymore. We have to do something different, but I don't know what."

"Bella, please reconsider living with me."

"It's not that simple. This place is all I have left of my parents. I lost everything my mother had when they died, when my stepsister sold it all out from under me, before I could do anything to stop her. You know how that feels. That's what happened to me, but I lost everything. There was no one to stand up for me or help me save my mother's things. That's why I was so mad at your family for trying to do the same. I couldn't let that happen to you, to either of you," I said looking over at Eddie.

Eddie took my hand and kissed it in thanks.

"This is my father's home, and I've worked hard to take care of it. This house is my keepsake. It didn't end well when it was left vacant before. I can't leave the house empty, Edward. I don't want anything to happen to it again. I told you it was taken over by vagrants before."

"Well, that's settled," Eddie said with finality.

We both looked at Eddie, wondering what the heck he was talking about.

"What's settled?" Edward asked.

"How is anything settled?" I asked.

"Simple, you have to find someone to stay in your house. Are you opposed to renting it out?"

"No, I guess that'd be fine. It wouldn't hurt to have the extra income. I hate having such a huge loan looming over me for the shop."

Edward looked sad when I said that, but I didn't know why. I didn't like being in debt, but the shop was worth it. Still, it'd be nice to get rid of the loan, sooner rather than later.

"Once you find a renter, would you be willing to move in with us?"

"I…"

"Don't make me play the frail old man card in dire need of a game playing companion, because Edward is horrible at rummy. Besides, our house desperately needs a woman's touch, and we're not sure how to go about it, being men and all."

"I want to, if Edward will still have me."

Edward let out a deep sigh of relief and squeezed me tight. "No more Jake."

I sobbed into his chest and nodded yes. "I'm sorry," I whispered again. "I thought I could handle him. I thought I could stop him like I did before." I cried harder, I hadn't really stopped him this time.

"What happened, Bella? You're really starting to scare me."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I fell asleep, that's why he was driving. I was too tired, and Billy knew it. He made Jake stay to bring me home, so I wouldn't fall asleep behind the wheel. I was so tired and upset with you, and you with me, I didn't think staying was an option."

"It's always an option, sweetheart, no matter how upset I am or you are. We have guest beds, if you don't want to stay with me when you're mad like that."

I went back to crying into his chest. I had been so stupid. "I'm sorry."

"Can you tell me what happened?" he pleaded again.

I tried to calm myself enough to speak. "I fell asleep. I couldn't stay awake. I was so tired. I didn't even wake when he carried me inside. He was laying me out on the bed, when I woke up..."

Edward's grip tightened on me. "He held me down and kissed me. I hit him, trying to get him to stop. I punched his kidney, hoping to get him to move so I could knee him, but it didn't work. He had me pinned, and I couldn't get away. I pinched under his arm. It's tender there. I'm sorry, Edward, I tried. I did, I really did."

"What did he do, Bella? Tell me what he did right now," he was starting to get really worked up.

"When I pinched him, he…he…he…pinned my arm to my side and reached up the back of my shirt. I tried to knee him, but he caught my leg. I was trapped. I had no way to fight him off anymore."

Edward was up and across the room in a flash. His fist hit the wall hard, but it was made of old cement plaster and didn't break through. I was sure it would have gone all the way through and into the next room if it had been sheetrock. "I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill that bastard!"

I felt Eddie gently touch my back. "Did he do anything else?" I shook my head no. "How were you able to stop him?" he asked, and Edward spun around and focused on me again.

I looked from Eddie to Edward, not sure if I could handle verbalizing the words that Jake had spoken. Edward sensed my reluctance and came back to me, pulling me onto his lap. I hid my face in his neck.

"Tell me how you stopped him." Edward wasn't going to let it go.

I took a deep breath and then leaned up by his ear, not wanting to say it too loudly. "He said he wanted to show me that he was better than you in bed."

Edward's fingers tightened painfully on my body. "And he stopped?" Edward hissed out.

"I said we hadn't done anything, and that I was waiting until I was married. That our dads would take my side if they knew, then he stopped. He let me go, I hurried into the kitchen, and he told me he was sorry."

"Sorry my ass," Eddie snapped. I didn't realize Eddie could hear me. I had tried to be quiet, embarrassed by the stupid mistake that had made me so vulnerable.

"We should call the police and report him," Edward spat.

"I noticed he looked like he might be a native, is he one of the Quileutes from the reservation? If he is, that could pose a problem," Eddie voiced his worry.

"He is, isn't he," Edward answered, and I nodded yes.

"Doing anything across the reservation border is hard. We'd have to have the cooperation of their chief," Eddie continued making plans.

"I can look up who the chief is, and we can tell him what's going on," Edward said with determination.

"It's Billy Black, Jacob's dad," I said frowning.

Edward dropped his face into my hair, his fingers flexing as he held me. I could tell he was getting frustrated.

"Maybe your lady friends can pay him a visit," Eddie suggested, and we both looked at him confused. "Tanya and Rose…" he said like it was obvious. "I can see into their back window from my room. They look pretty deadly the way they jump around. I'm sure they could teach him a lesson, if not put the fear of God and women into him."

I was ashamed by the way I had acted at the shop. I doubted they'd help us. "They're mad at me. I treated them so badly."

Edward petted my hair. "Let me talk to them. I'm not sure we could get the local police to do anything, even if we did have the cooperation of Billy, given the way you'd been acting with Jake. It might be difficult to prove his advances were unwelcomed."

My stomach turned, and I wanted to vomit. I sobbed so hard my stomach flipped, and I barely made it to the bathroom, where I lost my dinner. Edward was right, and it made me sick. I had been so horrible. I couldn't believe he was still talking to me.

I felt Edward come up behind me and rub my back.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me. I was horrible. I acted so…how can you even talk to me? I treated you so badly, acted so badly."

Edward sat on the bathroom floor and pulled me into his lap. "I knew something was wrong. I just didn't know what. I said some really stupid things, too, Bella, because it hurt me to see you with Jake. I don't want him touching you, ever again."

I hugged him tighter and nodded yes into his chest. "I promise he won't."

"If you want to see Billy, I want to come with you. You're my girl, and I'm not letting you anywhere near Jake unprotected, no matter how well behaved he is around his dad. You need to stay out of arms reach of Jake at all times, okay?" I nodded in agreement. "I want you to come and stay with me tonight."

Those words were music to my ears.

I grabbed a few things, well, actually, a lot of things, since I'd be moving in with him soon. I still couldn't believe that he still wanted me after all I had done.

"So…you can put some stuff in here," he said squishing the clothes in his closet to the side. I sat meekly on the bed, still feeling weepy. "You can…ah…just put your stuff…" he seemed so awkward standing in his room with me now.

I realized I might have presumed too much by bringing my box into his room. My heart clenched, and I wanted to hide. Edward was a good man. I knew he wouldn't leave me stuck at my house with the threat of Jake looming, but he might have still been upset with me and was being too polite to voice not wanting me in the same room. "I can move to a different room."

"What, why? Is it the closet space? There'll be more room when we bring your dresser, and I could put some stuff in storage. I don't need my winter clothes right now, right, I mean…"

I burst into tears at my sweet Edward's reappearance. He rushed to my side, frantic. "What's wrong, honey? Do you not-"

I didn't let him finish his words. I grabbed him and kissed him. "I'm sorry. I love you so much."

He smiled at me and kissed my lips lightly. "I love you, too." I pulled him next to me and snuggled close, needing to be in his arms. He let out a sigh and kissed the top of my head. "It's late, why don't we go to bed and finish unpacking tomorrow."

He offered me a shirt, and then he realized I had PJ's, but I took his shirt from him anyways, making him smile. I changed in the bathroom, and he changed in his room. We met at the bed a few minutes later. He climbed into bed and lifted the covers so I could slip in under them. I did and curled up tightly against him. My body hummed with relief when he held me.

He squeezed me tightly and kissed my head. "Please, don't ever leave me again."

That was all it took. I was a crying, apologizing mess again. I knew I had been in the wrong. It was so glaringly obvious, once I took a step back from the situation and looked at it. I had been horrible, but he still loved me and wanted me. I was never going to hurt him like that again.


	18. Chapter 18

**I tried to read some happy stories to put me in a happy mood, so I could write a happy chapter. It didn't work, I stumbled across as story called TWO. It's not HEA. Bella commits suicide at the end! So, this chapter isn't giggly, but I'm hoping to get back to the happy side of this story in the next couple chapters and of course, all my stories will always be HEA!**

**Dollybigmomma did her magic on this. You got to love her. I do!**

**Chapter 18 – With or Without You**

I think everyone was shocked to see me come in through the back door with Edward's arm wrapped around me. It was pretty clear that I'd spent the night with him, because I was wearing one of his shirts, which was tied in a knot on my hip. Just as I'd expected, Tanya and Rosalie glared at me, and Jasper just looked confused. Angela and Jessica kept looking between Edward and I, like they'd be able to figure out what had happened.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Laurant asked.

I looked up at Edward, and he kissed my head. "We've had a rough night, and we'd like to keep things to ourselves," Edward answered smoothly. I was honestly shocked at how confident he was suddenly, but if I thought about it, any time it came to defending me, he lost his shy side fast.

Tanya and Rose both scoffed, annoyed. I knew it was going to be a hard day. I was glad I had massages booked back to back and spent most of my time hiding in my room. When it came time for lunch, I peeked into the kitchen to see if the coast was clear. I saw Edward at the table with Rose and Tanya. They all wore annoyed expression, and Rose actually rolled her eyes. "I call bullshit. I think it's just a ploy to get you to forgive her for cheating on you."

"She didn't cheat on me," Edward huffed.

"You saw the way she led him on. It was inevitable. I'm not one to take a supposed attackers side by any means, but come on, Edward, she was really asking for it. You've got to know that she's lying to you. That guy's an ass, and you're a catch, of course she's going to realize her mistake and backpedal. You're a nice guy, but you're naive and don't realize she's taking advantage of you. You need to kick that slut to the curb."

I backed down the hall, not wanting to hear more. There was a loud thump and some mumbling. I couldn't make out the words, but I knew it was Edward talking. My heart was in my throat, terrified that he was going to believe what Rosalie had said.

I backed into my room, covering my mouth to muffle my sobs. I tried to settle myself down, curling into a ball in the back corner out of sight. I texted Jasper and asked him to cancel the rest of my appointments. He wasn't happy with me, but I knew he'd do it. I heard my door open and tried to quiet my crying, but my sniffling gave me away. Jasper peeked over the table at me and frowned. He let out a sigh and said, "Okay," then left the room, not saying another word.

He must have said something to Edward, because he came rushing into the room and scooped me into his arms. "I want to go home," I cried into his shoulder. He stiffened a little. "Your home, our home," I clarified, and he relaxed, holding me tighter.

He picked me up and carried me out the door. I didn't have it in me to be embarrassed about it. Eddie frowned, when he saw Edward bring me inside. "I'll make some tea," he offered. He was gone before I could say he didn't need to.

Edward tucked me into our bed and snuggled up next to me. He glanced at his watch, and I knew he had to leave in a few minutes. I wanted to hide and never go back to that shop with those people again. I hated that they were there and hated me, but I'd made my bed.

I spent the next two days hiding out in our bedroom. Both Edward and Eddie seemed to be getting frustrated. It was very clear that we'd never be able to charge Jake with anything, with the likes of Rose and Tanya's opinions out there.

"I think we should let them go," Edward broke the silence one night. I looked over at him confused. "Tanya and Rose, I don't think we should employ them any longer."

I frowned, knowing that Rose brought in a lot of business with her shear twirling skills. I shook my head no. "We can't afford to lose Rose and her clients."

"Bella, your clients bring in way more money than hers ever did. She needs to go. We need your income. Without you, we'd barely be making the payments."

I knew it was true. I was letting Edward down. I rolled over and hid my face in his chest. "I'll talk to them tomorrow, and once they're gone, you're coming back to work," he said decisively. I didn't want to be there for that conversation.

The next morning, Edward came storming back home. His face was red with anger. He didn't say anything, as he paced the floor and finally flopped back on the bed. I reached forward and ran my fingers through his hair, trying to soothe him. "They have a lease," he finally spoke. "They refuse to break it."

I knew he wouldn't be able to get rid of them so easily. "They're not going to be working nights. That's when you're busiest." He rolled over and looked up at me, silently asking if it was okay.

I nodded yes, and he let out a relieved sigh. He climbed up on the bed and cuddled me for a bit. I knew it was time for him to go, though, when he glanced at his watch for the third time. "I'll be back for lunch," he promised.

Eddie came shuffling in and waved a deck of cards at me. I smiled and waved him over to my bed. He dealt them quietly, and I wondered when he was going to impart some words of wisdom on me. I could've really used some.

He beat me for the third time and grumped, "You're just as bad as Edward at cards." I giggled, and then he gave me a soft smile, "When are you going to stop hiding, sweetheart?" I looked away, not wanting to admit to anyone that hiding was what I was doing, even though it was obvious. I shrugged one shoulder, and he frowned. "You know, my shoulder is stiff. You mind giving me a go on your table?"

I watched as he grabbed his shoulder and rubbed it. I realized that I had let Grandpa Jerry down as well. I just added him to the list of people who hated me by default.

"Let me get dressed," I sighed, and he nodded with a happy grin and hurried out of the room as fast as a man with a cane could.

He took my arm like a gentleman escorting a lady, on our way to the shop. He opened the door for me with an encouraging smile. I didn't let my eyes wander and completely ignored the stares, as I rushed to my massage room. Everything was just as I'd left it. I patted the table and asked Eddie to take his shirt off. When I began, I realized he was tight. I frowned, trying to remember how long it had been since his last massage. I did my best to loosen up his shoulder and give him back a little range of motion. I rubbed his head, sure he'd been suffering from headaches, and left him to sleep. I stood by the door, not wanting to go out, but not wanting to disturb Eddie, either.

"Enough!" I heard someone yell. It sounded like Jasper. Raised voices were not good for business. "He's right, Rose. I have to agree with him, you're out. If you treated my fiancée like that, I'd kick you to the curb, too."

"Whatever, this place will be nothing without me!" she countered. I slid down the wall and hid my face in my hands, trying to keep my tears to myself.

"Were you asking for it, Rose? I can only guess you were, since you couldn't get way." My head shot up at Jasper's harsh words.

"How dare you!" she screamed, and I heard a crash and then stomping up the stairs.

"I can't believe you said that to her!" Tanya shouted.

"I'm gonna keep saying it, until she realizes she's treating Bella the same way," Jasper taunted, and I couldn't believe the complete and total mess I had made.

"You bastard, she doesn't deserve your words."

"Neither does Bella. You both need to get your heads out of your bitchy asses and apologize to her."

I was shocked when I heard Laurant chime in, "Jasper's right. The way you've been acting is completely unreasonable."

"I can't believe you all can forgive her so quickly. Don't you remember the way she treated us, storming out of here on her self-important high horse, saying she didn't need us? Well, this is us, not being needed!" I heard Tanya rant, and then another set of feet stomped up the stairs to the apartments.

I heard a light tap on the door, and Edward poked his head in. He frowned when he saw I was crying on the floor again. "I guess you're not up to taking a walk-in." The stress on his face was clear, as he nervously ran his hand through his hair. I hated that I was doing that to him.

"I'll take them. I need to get a drink first. Do you mind helping Eddie get up and dressed?"

His smile was huge, and it made my heart hurt. I kissed his lips, feeling guilty that I'd left him to shoulder the burden on his own. When I stepped out of the room, Jasper turned toward the sound. He gave me a genuine smile and held up the clipboard that had my massage questionnaire on it. I nodded yes, and his grin grew wider. He handed it off to my new customer, and I slipped into the kitchen for a glass of wine. I was going to need it.

Eddie came shuffling out of the room and kissed my cheek. He tried to steal a sip of my wine, but Edward snatched it from my hand, wagging a finger at him. Eddie shrugged innocently and shot me a cheeky grin. Edward just shook his head, as he watched his grandpa shuffle out of the shop.

I was in the middle of cleaning my room, when I heard the door open behind me. Angela stepped in, looking nervous. I waited patiently for her to say her piece. "Edward said you were looking to rent out a house in Fork?"

That was the last thing I'd expected her to say, but I was relieved she'd chosen an easy topic. "Yes, it's my father's house. I'm not sure how I'm going to find someone I trust to live in it."

Angela suddenly looked very nervous, and then cleared her throat. "Would you consider me trustworthy?"

I looked at her shocked, "You do realize that it's in Forks, an hour away, right?" Her reaction was puzzling. She blushed, nodding her head yes. "Why would you want to live so far away, in such a small town?"

"My, um, boyfriend…he lives there."

I pretty much knew everyone who lived in Forks and the surrounding area. "Who is he?"

"You know him," she peeked at me. "Ben Cheney," she offered up my financial advisor's name.

"Really, wow, he's a nice guy, good for him, and you." I was happy for the both of them.

"Thanks, things are starting to progress in our relationship, and I think it'd be best if I was closer to him, but I'm not ready to move in with him yet."

"Okay, yeah, I understand. I can get you the lease agreement to look over. It's pretty much the same as the apartment one. Are you sure you can afford it? It's $200 more than your rent here, plus the cost of gas running back and forth."

She smiled widely, blushing. "Ben wants me closer, too. I told him about my idea of moving closer, and then when you put your place up for rent, he insisted I try for it, and he said he'd help me with the cost. I think he really loves me, Bella." She was beaming, and I couldn't blame her.

I pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you, Angela. Thank you for helping me out. I really appreciate it."

"Me, too, and Bella, I'm glad you're back," she said, before she slipped out of the room.

I quickly finished my cleaning and called back my client. Thankfully, Angela had put me in a good mood, and I was able to help them relax. It felt good to be back at my table. Rosalie and Tanya or not, I knew it was time for me to come back to work.


	19. Chapter 19

**Some clarification on Bella and Jake:**

**A lot of you don't fully understand their relationship or the tolerance she has with him. She is immature when it comes to him. That being said, the reason is because at the tender age of 15, she lost both of her parents. In a sense, she lost everything. Billy fought for her and took on the roll as a father figure. She latched on to him, desperate to belong somewhere, and to have some sort of family. Jake didn't start out a horny mess. They had been friends before he ended up her brother. Of course, living with her 24/7 made him fully aware of her boobs, which is when he started his crap. **

**Now when she did complain to Billy, her last parental figure, he had a mild heart attack, risking his life. She had already lost everyone and didn't want to lose anyone else. Her not saying anything after that caused Jake's behavior to escalate and become worse, so she removed herself from the situation. Of course, he's an ass, he misreads everything, and she was still a young lost sixteen-year-old when she developed the lousy pattern of dealing with him. She never questioned her method until Edward. There was no need to. **

**Also in Chapter 4, Jake does get punched by Jasper, but Bella stops the beat down and dismisses his bad behavior. Then in Chapter 16, she tells Jake that she thought Leah was bad for "their family," and Jake said he had to go before Dad came looking for him, not "my dad," but just dad, referencing that Billy was her father as well. Jake is protective of her in his own twisted way, and that's why he questions her about Edward. He's an ass, but like Bella said before, when he's around Billy, he's not so bad and can even be sweet. **

**When she had him take her home, she was tired and not thinking clearly, Jake had been around her and Billy all day, and he was doing what she considered behaving. Her tired, moody mind contributed to her bad choice, which led to the mess and her realization that she had to find a new way to deal with Jake. Also, I was feeling like a tired moody bitch myself, and it leaked into my writing. ;) **

Dollybigmomma made it readable

**Chapter 19 – Mind Your Own Business**

After my talk with Angela, I was determined to come back to work, not just in the evenings, but for good. So the next morning, I got up and got dressed before Edward woke up. I went to the kitchen and started breakfast. Edward came into the kitchen looking confused. I gave him a worried smile and offered him some eggs.

"So, I've decided to come back to work this morning."

He stopped mid bite and looked at me shocked. "You don't have to, Bella. We'll be fine if you work in the evening. Your first client for the day is scheduled for three o'clock."

"I know, but I was thinking that you should bring Jerry in for a treatment. I need to work on him, and I'm sure I'll get a couple of walk-ins. Do you mind calling Jerry?" I asked worried that he'd refuse.

He looked at me for a moment, like he expected me to recant, but then nodded yes. I let out a relieved sigh, when he pulled out his phone and made the call.

When we headed over to the shop, I lingered in the back and did some laundry and the few dishes that were there. I prepared the first tray of hors d' oeuvres and set it in the fridge covered, so when it came time, it was ready to serve to the customers.

Things were going as well as they could be. Everyone was busy in the front of the shop with customers. I realized I was still hiding, maybe not at Edward's house, but still hiding. I was about to step into the front where the others were, when Edward came into the back. "You have a walk- in. Are you ready for them?"

I nodded yes with a relieved smile. I'd be able to hide for a little bit longer, but now with a legitimate reason.

Edward brought the customer back to my room, and I gave her a moment to change. When she was ready, I put on some music and got to work. I did some deep breathing myself, making sure that I wasn't as tense. I was finally able to relax, when I heard the woman softly snore. It was perfect, and I'd achieved my goal again.

Once the music ended, I knew her time was up. I gently woke her and left her to get dressed. I fetched a bottle of water for her from the kitchen and met her in the hall, then led her to the front desk. It was the first time I'd been up front with everyone there. I did my best to keep my cool and checked out my customer.

Edward's phone rang, and he moved to the back office to answer it, leaving me with the wolves, so to speak. I scheduled a future appointment for my client and checked in two more people. I felt Rose come up behind me, but didn't turn to greet her. "Well, aren't you going to say anything?" she asked in a harsh tone.

"No," I answered plainly.

"I can't believe you," she hissed.

"Rose, leave it be. You don't know me," I said coolly.

I heard her scoff. I turned away, ignoring her and headed to my room. I needed to clean it up before Jerry arrived.

"You were asking for it. No one believed you could handle him. You're an idiot for thinking you could and leading him on," she taunted.

My jaw clenched, but I kept walking.

"Stop walking away from me," she grabbed my shoulder in an attempt to turn me around.

I flipped her over my shoulder with ease, leaning over her prone form. "I said, you don't know me. Leave me alone." I continued to walk past her. I needed to clean my room.

Tanya came rushing in behind me, and I dropped my head in frustration. "What the hell was that? Do you think you can get away with that?"

"I told her to leave me alone, and I'll ask you to do the same."

"No one messes with Rose and me. You're not all that, little girl. We can take you down in a second and have you screaming for mercy. What you did was inexcusable. Your attitude is irreprehensible."

"You need to leave," I answered doing my best to keep my cool.

"NO, you weren't supposed to be here this morning."

I cut her off. "It's _my_ shop. I can be here whenever I want. If you have a problem with that, then you'll have to find employment elsewhere."

"You can't get rid of us," she taunted crossing her arms.

"I'm sure my lawyer could easily find a judge who would agree that your confrontational behavior would warrant removal from the premises."

The door flung open, and I was surprised to see Jasper standing there, his eyes darting between Tanya and me. "Is everything alright in here?" he asked worriedly.

"Tanya was just leaving, and if she doesn't keep her attitude in check, it will be on a permanent basis."

"Everyone thinks you're a whore," she snapped.

My hand tightened on the rag in my hand, as Jasper came to my defense. "You're full of shit, Tanya. No one thinks that, except you and Rose."

I shook my head, "Neither of you know anything about me or the situation."

"What's there to know? You led him on and got in trouble."

"You don't know me, or the history that forced me into such a position. You need to stay out of my personal life. What goes on between me and anyone else is none of your business."

"It is when Edward comes asking for us to tear the shit out of the bastard."

"He shouldn't have gone to you."

"You obviously lied to Edward, because you're still defending that jack ass."

"She didn't," Edward pushed his way into the room and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned back into him, trying to soak in the peace he brought me. "You don't know the whole story or the extenuating circumstances. I would've never spoken to you, if I knew you were going to treat her the way you are. I think you should leave for the rest of the day."

"No, Rose and I get to work mornings!" she snapped.

"NO, you and Rose don't get to work at all," Edward answered back.

Angela poked her head into the crowded room. "Bella, your dad is here?" she said confused.

"Did Jake come with him?" I asked with a grimace. Edward's arms had tightened around me.

"No, the guy is by himself. I thought you lost your parents?" Angela was one of a few people who knew some of my story.

"He's my adoptive father." I rushed out of the room, determined to stop anyone from staying anything to him about Jake.

"Hey," I called to him with open arms. He hugged me tight.

"How are you, little Bell?"

His warm hug and question was all it took. I burst into tears, and he squeezed me tighter, letting me keep my face hidden in his shirt. He guided me to the back room past the gawkers.

"Young lady, this is a private conversation," I heard him dismiss someone.

"Well I-" I heard Tanya start, but Billy cut her off.

"You nothing, this is a family matter, and you need to go, so I can talk to my little girl," he said more forcefully, and I worried that he was getting too upset."

"Your little girl-"

"Nothing!" he shouted.

I pulled back and turned to Tanya and literally pushed her out of the back room, moving her to the hall. "You can't upset him," I hissed angrily.

"His son-"

I cut her off by covering her mouth, and she yanked my arm down and pinned it behind my back.

I dipped and spun out of her hold. "He had a heart attack the last time I spoke to him about his son's behavior. You will not say a word to him about it. If you risk the health of my family out of spite, you _will_ be sorry."

"You can't touch me," she retorted.

"No, but my lawyer can. My life is none of your business. I never asked you to get involved. Your cocky know-it-all attitude led you to believe you had the right to get involved in my personal matters, and now you're offended because of your wrong assumptions. You don't know me or what's really going on. You need to respect mine and Edward's choices."

"You're taking advantage of him. I'm not going to let that happen."

"She isn't taking advantage of me. She's my fiancée, and you _will_ respect her. I know her story. It's my choice to forgive her behavior and be with her, not yours. She's right, your offense is unwarranted. I should've never brought you into the matter. I think you're done here for the day."

"Bella, honey, is everything alright?" Billy asked stepping into the hall.

"Yeah, just a little employee dispute."

His eyes narrowed at Tanya, and she sneered back at him. Jasper grabbed her arm, pulling her toward the front of the shop. She yanked out of his grip, but left anyways.

I sighed in relief, falling back into Edward's chest. He kissed the top of my head and then reached his hand out to Billy. "It's good to see you again, Sir."

"He's calling me sir, little Bell, should I be worried about him?"

I held up my hand, realizing I hadn't informed him of the engagement. "I don't think you need to worry about his intentions, he's made them clear."

He took my hand, looking at the ring, and pulled me into a hug. Then he cupped my cheeks. "Is this what you really want? Does he make you happy?"

"Yes, he really does," I answered honestly.

He released me with a smile and then took Edward's hand, pulling him forward into a man hug. "Welcome to the family. If you hurt her, I can kill you and get away with it," he said with a leveling stare. "They won't find your body on the reservation, because I won't let them look for it." He poked Edward's chest, leaving him wide-eyed and shocked.

"Billy," I grabbed his finger, removing it from where it was poking Edward's chest. "You'll do no such thing. Edward will not be disappearing anytime soon or ever for that matter."

"It's my right to threaten him, little Bell. You know your father would've had his gun collection out and let him know he could do the same as me. It's what dad's do," Billy defended.

My eyes watered, and he pulled me into another hug. "He'd be happy for you, too, though. You know that, right?" he added.

I nodded yes.

"Now, tell me why all this weepy girl stuff is happening. Are you missing your daddy again?"

It was my go-to lie for when the situations with Jake had gotten to me. I nodded yes, and he let out a sigh.

"He'd be so proud of you, little Bell. I'll want you to bring your fellow to dinner one night. I need to get to know him a little better. What's your name again, Son?" he asked Edward.

"Edward Cullen, Sir."

"Cullen, huh?" Billy repeated, as if he was testing it out and trying to remember something. I wonder if he had known Carlisle, Edward's dad. I'd have to ask him about it later.


	20. Chapter 20

**Dollybigmomma made it pretty.**

**Chapter 20 - Relaxers**

Edward's phone chimed with a text, and he grimaced when he read it. "She's here."

"Who's here?" I asked.

"Alice, she was the only one available to bring Grandpa Jerry in." He took a deep breath, as if trying to calm himself. "I need to go help him get out of the car. Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I shooed him off. I was pretty sure Rose and Tanya would leave me alone for the moment.

He gave my hand a supportive squeeze, before he hurried out the front door.

"So, I'll get to meet the in-laws," Billy said with a smile, and my body sagged.

"Jerry is a bit of a…"

"What?" Billy asked.

"Challenge?" I offered.

"Quit your fussing over me!" we heard him gripe as he entered.

"Why didn't you call me?" Edward sounded distressed.

"We didn't think you'd come," I heard Alice defend weakly.

I walked out front to see what all the commotion was about. Jerry had a dark bruise on the side of his face. "I'm fine. I've had worse and lived through it. I've got the bullet wounds to prove it, so quit your yapping and get out of my way," he said knocking his walker into Edward's legs, making him jump back.

"Hello, Jerry, I'm glad you could make it in." His eyes locked on mine, and I might have been mistaken, but they looked like they softened a little.

"Here you are," he waved Alice forward, "I brought my medical record like you requested."

I perked right up, as I took them from her. "Wonderful, come on back and have Edward get you settled on my table face up. I'm going to go over these while you're getting ready for me."

He nodded in agreement and pushed forward, ignoring everyone around him. I took his file to the kitchen table in the back, so I could hold the films from the x-rays up to the florescent lights.

Billy chuckled behind me, as I went through the films. "I see what you mean by a challenge. I can relate to him a bit. I don't like being fussed over, either."

I looked over my shoulder at him. "If you eat healthy, you probably won't have to worry about it for a long time. Jerry is actually in really good health, though. By the looks of things, I think I can get him walking on his own again."

"That's my girl. I've got to get going. I was just in town and wanted to see how you're doing. Call me when you and Romeo are free for dinner."

"I will." I kissed his cheek and waved goodbye. I noticed Alice was nowhere to be seen. I didn't blame her. I didn't want to be around the cold atmosphere in here, either.

Edward let me know Jerry was ready, and I entered the room smiling. "I've got good news. It looks like it's just strained muscles. They can be hard to loosen up and get back into play when your activity is limited, but because there are no broken bones, torn ligaments or tendons, I should be able to get you moving without your walker again. Am I right to assume the pain in your hip has affected your balance? I didn't see anything about vertigo or ear conditions that would interfere with it. Has anything developed since your last doctor's visit?"

He let out a huff. "No, I don't have any balance problems, but that blasted granddaughter of mine has left her crap strewn all over the house since she's moved back in. I caught my contraption on it and fell," he waved toward his walker. "I'm lucky I didn't break a hip."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it wasn't your body what caused the accident. Now, let's get to work." I put on the music, ending our conversation. He groaned in pain at first, as I worked his shoulder. I could tell by his stance when he came in that he had knocked it out of place a bit, and I was sure it was painful for him to use his walker to get around. I worked on his head a while, being mindful of his bruise, and his whole body seemed to loosen up. I finally moved to the hardest area of all and worked on his hip. He grunted, but didn't complain. I was careful not to push him too far and rubbed it down once we were done. "I'm going to help you roll over, so I can work on your back a bit."

I was surprised when he didn't argue with me, but let me take his hand and help him shift into position. I had him turn his head slightly, so his bruise wasn't pressed into the cushion, and worked on his lower half. "Once I'm done with you, I'm going to send Edward in with a bottle of water. I want you to drink it all, and then drink another one when you get home. It's important that your body stay hydrated to heal."

"Fine," he grumped.

"I'd like to see you back every two days. In between visits, if you can soak in a warm bath, it would be beneficial."

I stepped out of my room, ready to wave Edward in, but I was met with a broad chest.

"Hey, Bella, are you done with Grandpa Jerry?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, I was about to send Edward in to help him get up and dressed."

"Dressed?" he sounded shocked.

"Yes, dressed, I gave him a massage. Where's Edward?" I looked around Emmett, only to see Edward cutting a man's hair in Rosalie's chair. That was a sure sign she was not here. "Can you help your grandpa? I need to grab him some water. What are you doing here? Where's Alice?"

"You and your twenty questions," Emmett chuckled. "I still don't understand why my grandpa is naked. I think that'd be scarring."

I let out a huff. "Emmett, I'm a medical professional. Just because I work here, doesn't mean I can't handle real PT work."

"PT? As in party time, potty training...?"

"Physical therapy," I answered with an eye roll.

"Well, why didn't you say so? I don't think you should call it PT, though. It sounds a bit misleading."

"Can you help your grandfather or not?" I asked again.

"Yeah, yeah, I may not have it down to a science like Edward, but I can figure it out. You still haven't explained to me why he's naked."

"Emmett, please, just go help him. I need to get him some water."

"Wore him out, huh?" he teased in poor taste.

The implication cut deeper than it should have. "Get him dressed, now," I snapped.

"Sorry," he apologized and hurried into the room with Jerry. I didn't know what I was going to do. I was such a horribly moody mess still. I had to be on the verge of PMS or something.

I knocked lightly on the door a few minutes later, and they called for me to come in. "Here you are," I said handing Jerry an opened bottle of water. "Be sure to drink all of this and another bottle once you get home. It's important to flush your system out, since I strained it and broke free so many antigens. Is Emmett taking you home?" I asked Jerry.

"No, he said he was just here to help Alice fix the car."

"What's wrong with her car?" I asked Emmett surprised. I was under the impression that it was a fancy one that would still be under warranty.

"Battery died, I think it's the alternator. I have her sitting in it with the motor running now. She'll be fine as long as she doesn't stop."

"Isn't that covered under her warranty?" I was worried she'd come looking for money again if it wasn't.

Emmett started laughing, and Jerry just shook his head. "My car is a beautiful thing. Timeless, just like I told her, a real classic."

"Your car?" I asked Jerry confused.

"Alice turned in her car, since she couldn't make the payments, and Grandpa has turned over his keys to his station wagon to her. That model of car is back in style. She's retro cool, right, Gramps?" Emmett taunted.

Jerry just scowled at him, not answering.

"That's really sweet of you to help Alice out like that, Jerry."

"The car needed to be driven regularly to keep it running smoothly anyway. I've been telling Esme that for years, but she doesn't like to take it out. Edward would usually leave his car behind and drive mine when I had appointments, but I still don't think it was enough. The alternator isn't bad. The belt just needs to be replaced. It's old," he huffed at Emmett.

"Your belt could probably use replacing, too," Emmett smirked at him.

"Kids these days, they got no respect." Jerry was getting in a mood.

"Everyone's a bunch of Grumpy Gus's butts around here today. First Alice and Bella, now you. Come on, Gramps, you know you love me," Emmett egged on Jerry with a wink and an impish grin.

I was surprised when the old man rolled his eyes and cracked a smile. "Alright, you big buffoon, I'll get you a lollipop from the shop next door."

Emmett gave Jerry a hug and kissed the top of his head. "I knew I was your favorite." He grabbed the door for Jerry and helped him out of the shop. Edward looked after them warily, but he was still busy with his customer.

I was about to take another customer back to be shampooed, when Emmett came strolling back into the shop with a lollipop in his mouth. . "He actually got you a lollipop?"

"Of course, I love candy, and I'm his favorite. I think you're growing on him, though, because he told me to bring you this!" He pulled a Blow Pop out of his pocket, holding it up with a grin. "Only his favorites get candy." He waved it in front of me until I took it.

"Well, I'm glad he approves of me."

"Approves, this is a good as it gets. This might as well be a proposal." His words stopped when he looked at my hand holding the lollipop, which just so happened to be my hand with my engagement ring on it. His eye darted back and forth between me and Edward, getting wider by the second, "Are you...? Dude, tell me you are, because that'd be so awesome."

His excitement was palpable and just what I needed to pick up my day. I nodded yes. "Edward and I are engaged."

Emmett let out a whoop and spun me around. "Check it out, she's engaged to my brother!" he shouted to the customers waiting. They all congratulated us.

Edward was wearing a big goofy grin himself. He finished up quickly and then pulled me into his arms once he was done checking out his customer.

"I'll bet everyone is thrilled," Emmett said looking around the shop. "Where are Rosie and Tanya?"

"Hopefully finding somewhere else to live," I sighed.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked worried.

"I'll let Edward fill you in on that. I'm gonna take a few customers." Edward rubbed my arms and kissed my nose, before he took Emmett into the back and caught him up to speed. I was surprised when Edward came back up front on his own.

"Where's Emmett? Did he go out the back door?" I asked.

Edward shook his head no. "He's gone to talk to the girls. He thinks he can straighten things out, but I doubt even Emmett has enough charm to fix that mess. He insisted he give it a try, though, and they haven't thrown him down the stairs yet, so he must be saying something right."

I didn't see how Emmett could fix anything, but he did get Jerry to buy him a sucker. I guess only time would tell.

It was three hours later that we heard him tromp down the stairs. He was wearing a big smile and kissed my head and then hugged Edward. "I've got to jet, but I'll be by to see about the insulation tomorrow. Jazz, my man," Emmett held out his fist for Jasper to bump. "Ladies, stay beautiful!" he shouted as he exited. I looked up at the ceiling, wishing it would reveal to me what I wanted to know.

The next morning, Edward and I arrived early to be sure the shop was thoroughly cleaned. We started the coffee maker and were surprised when Rose came stumbling down the stairs in her robe. "Are you okay?" I asked worried. She didn't look so good.

She glared for all of two seconds, until she saw that I was actually concerned. "No, but it's none of your business," she huffed.

I sighed, pulling a coffee mug down from the shelf and leaving it by the pot for her. Edward was watching us warily. I finally just grabbed his hand and pulled him to the front of the shop with me, leaving her be so she could drink her coffee in peace and we could straighten up the waiting area.

We heard some angry footfalls descending the stairs, and then we heard Tanya's sharp voice, "You shouldn't have talked to him. This is bullshit, Rose. This whole thing is messing you up, and they don't really give a shit."

"Leave it alone, Tanya. I came down here alone, because I didn't want to discuss it any further," Rose answered back.

"No, they don't know what shit this is dragging up for you. The way they've been treating us-"

Rose cut Tanya off. "I said drop it. I have a feeling Emmett is right, so just shut up and leave it alone, Tanya, I'm serious."

"Emmett," Tanya sneered his name, "He's biased, Rose, of course he's going to take their side..."

"If you'd listened to what he said last night, he didn't say a damn thing referencing any 'side' as you put it. He talked more about paint and insulators than anything. You're still looking for a fight, and I don't know why."

"She flipped you on your ass!" Tanya shouted.

I waited for Rose's response. I was surprised when I just heard someone head up the stairs, and then another set of feet stomped loudly up behind them.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked behind me.

"Yeah, I think so. I hope Emmett can work some more of his charm on them today. Rose was almost civil."

He pulled me into a hug and kissed me lightly. I snuggled into his chest, soaking up the quiet we had for the moment. I'd need it to get me through the rest of the day. I prayed it'd be a tolerable one.


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm sorry I haven't updated. I don't even have a good excuse. I just suck, but I'll get back to it. Dollybigmomma hasn't Beta'd this yet, but I'm sure she'll get to it soon. She has an excuse, her mother-in-law died and she was out of town forever. Of course, she's sort of my muse, and her being out of reach might've done it. Yeah, I think I'll blame it on her. It was Dollybigmomma's fault...**

**Chapter 21 - To Tell You the Truth...**

The rest of the day was surprisingly quiet. Rose and Tanya avoided me, giving me the silent treatment. I was actually glad for it. We went about our business, with the one change of Emmett coming in after lunch. He propped open the back door and said he'd shut it as soon as he was done unloading his truck. He was insulating the walls upstairs. Edward hurried out to help him carry stuff in. I didn't miss the way Rose was watching Emmett, or how Tanya was glaring at the both of them. I wondered if there was more to their bitchiness than just being offended by me.

On Emmett's last trip, he carried his tool belt in his hand and walked straight over to Rose, pulling her to him and kissed her. "Be happy, you're too beautiful not to be," he chided her, making her smile and blush. As he walked past Tanya, he smacked her butt and told her to be good. The glare dropped from her face, and she rolled her eyes at him and gave him a small smile.

When I turned back around, I saw Laurant eyeing him. He winked at me and said, "We need to have that around here more often."

"You're a married man," I teased, and he just shrugged.

Two days later, it was time for Jerry's appointment again. Since Emmett was upstairs working on the apartments still, and Edward was in the middle of a cut, I wondered if I needed to go and get him.

I was surprised when I received a text from Alice. I didn't even know she had my number and wondered how the hell she'd gotten it. Then I remembered I'd given it to her when she'd worked on the shop before it opened. She was asking me to come help get her grandpa out of the car and saying she was parked out front.

I looked outside and could see a green station wagon parked up near the front door, and I looked over at Edward, who was still busy with a customer near the windows. I was sure Alice could see him and could only guess that was why she had asked me to come out and not him.

She hopped out of the car, when I opened the door. "Edward looked busy," she mumbled, confirming my suspicions. She held the walker at the ready and steady, while I helped pull Jerry from the car. Alice took his other hand at one point and gave it a pull as well. Between the two of us, we got him out of the way-too-low car. I'd never been one for lift kits on cars, but I sure thought this one could use it.

Alice followed us into the shop, carrying her purse and Jerry's sweater. Jasper and Edward's eyes darted to us, when they heard the bell chime. Since they both worked more toward the front of the store, they could see people coming and going easily.

Jasper's eyes were fixed on Alice, more specifically, her hair. She had part of it pulled back, most of it too short to put up, and she fought to keep it out of her face.

"I'm almost done here," Jasper said, nodding in her direction.

He had a little girl in his chair. The kids loved him, or rather their mothers did. By the time I had made it to my door, he was dusting off the little girl and handing her one of the lollipops he always kept on hand.

"Alice," he said her name so smoothly I think it surprised her. He held his hand out to her and she took it, blushing. He kissed her fingers and led her to the shampoo chair.

"Great, just what we need, a tattooed hippy in the family, or are you going to tell me he went to Oxford or something and is as over-educated as you working in this dump?" Jerry griped.

"I thought we were past this," I frowned at him.

He looked at me, trying to decide if he wanted to continue his rant, but must have decided against it.

"I don't think Jasper's a hippy. He moved here to look after his sister, while his brother-in-law is serving his country."

"I know a hippy when I see one," he grumped making me giggle.

There was a knock on the door, and Edward popped his head in. "Do you need a hand in here?"

"Yeah, why don't you help Jerry up on the table, while I check on the hippy."

"Hippy?" Edward looked behind him.

"Apparently, Jasper is a hippy," I informed Edward.

"Don't let him hear you say that. He's a retired Marine, honorably discharged."

I looked over at Jerry with a smirk. He just scowled. "Hurry up already, boy. I'm not getting any younger."

I went to the back room to switch loads, while Edward got Jerry ready for me.

"Cinderbella," Emmett cheered as he tromped down the steps. I pulled out a bottle of water for him, and he took it happily.

"How's the insulating going?" I asked him.

"Good, I'm making it extra thick around the girl's room, on the house of course."

"How are things with them? They seem to be enjoying your company," I tried to make small talk, but I didn't want to say too much about Rose and Tanya. All I needed was for them to overhear and try and start a fight again.

"My ladies are dealing with things alright. How are you doing?" he asked carefully. His eyes were soft, and I knew he was really asking me. I looked away, not wanting to think about things.

Edward saved me by walking in and picking up on the mood. He put his arms around me. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, just chatting, is Jerry ready?" I asked.

"Ready, waiting and apparently not getting any younger," Edward teased. I kissed his lips lightly and left him with Emmett in the kitchen. I worked Jerry over in peace. Emmett helped me get him off the table and dressed, because Edward had to step out and help Ed with something.

Jasper was putting some finishing touches on Alice's hair. He'd cut and styled it, and I was pretty sure he had pierced the upper shell of her ear.

"Soldier!" Jerry called in a stern voice.

"Sir!" It was crazy how quickly Jasper turned and stood at stiff attention.

"Edward said you were a Marine, what was your rank?"

"Major, Sir."

"You were honorably discharged," Jerry stated, and Alice stepped close to Jasper, resting her hand on his side, while Jerry made his way closer.

"Yes, Sir."

Jerry nodded at him, looking him up and down.

"Are you ready to go?" Alice asked Jerry.

"Almost," he waved her off. "Why'd you leave the military?"

"I donated a kidney and part of my liver to an IED. My immune system is considered compromised. Let's face it, they don't have the best food in the field, and water can sometimes be scarce. My body just can't handle it anymore, so I serve my country by keeping an eye on my sister and her kids while her husband is deployed, and I offer my services free of charge to soldiers and their families."

Alice ran her hand up and down Jasper's side, and he lifted his shirt, giving her a sad smile. The angry scars on his body were disguised with an array of colorful tattoos. There were also a few names of men and a date from two years ago. I was tempted to step forward and run my hand over the scarred tissue like Alice was, but was I sure I would be accused of being a slut and a hussy again, so I kept my hands to myself.

Jerry gave Jasper a nod, "Major," he said with respect and dismissed him at the same time and headed for the door.

Later that night, I got a call from Billy and set up plans to have dinner with him the next day. When Edward asked if Jake would be there, I had to be honest and tell him I didn't know for sure. "He might be working." At least I hoped he would be.

I made a batch of Billy's favorite cookies and left a few at home. Home...it was amazing how quickly Edward's house had turned into my home. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. Even though Edward's was my new home, I still had my own house to deal with.

Angela would be moving in next week, and I had to get things packed up and in storage. Edward and I were going to spend the night after we left Billy's and sort through my things, deciding what would go into storage and what would come back to the house with me. I wasn't looking forward to going through my father's things. It had been years, but it still hurt to think about him. Especially now that I was engaged, and I knew he wouldn't be walking me down the aisle. At least I had Billy for that.

I was grateful Jake's car wasn't in front of Billy's house. I could only hope that he wasn't invited to the family dinner. I knocked lightly on the door and walked in.

"Bella, you made it. I'm so glad you're here. Edward can help me with the grill out back now. It's supposed to rain later tonight. We better get our food cooked up now," Billy grinned and pulled out a plate with steaks on it.

"Aren't you supposed to stay away from red meats?" I scowled at him.

"The steaks are for you all, Ms. Pushy. I have some fish and chicken, too."

"I just worry about your heart, Billy."

"I know, little Bell. I'm okay, though. I've been eating better and exercising, and they have me on a new prescription. I'm fit as a fiddle," he patted his chest, but I wasn't sure if his health was as good as he was playing it off to be. I knew he knew I worried about him.

"Enough of that frowny face, I want you smiling while you visit," Billy complained.

He was right. I shouldn't focus on the negatives. I hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I just worry about you. You're all I have left."

"Well, let's hope Edward turns out to be someone you can turn to as well."

"He is," I grabbed Edward's hand, and Billy directed him to the grill, where the pair got to firing it up.

"This is an awful lot of meat," Edward observed.

"It seems like it, but between it and the sides, I'll be lucky to have one plate of leftovers once Jake's done eating," Billy lamented.

"Jake's coming?" I asked worried. My eyes darted over to Edward. There was a firm scowl on his face.

"Yeah, he's running late, but he'll be here in about half an hour. Is everything alright?" he asked looking between Edward and me.

Edward shook his head no, while I said yes.

"Well, which is it?"

"It's fine, it's nothing," I insisted.

"He said he's healthy, Bella. He's taking medication, eating right and taking care of himself," Edward wasn't letting up.

"Edward," I snapped. I didn't want to risk it. I didn't know if Billy was just eating right today for show.

"What's going on?" Billy pushed.

"Nothing," I insisted.

"Do me a favor, Edward, and piss off little Bell by telling me what's going on."

"Edward, if-" I started to threaten him, but he jumped right in.

"Jake has been giving Bella unwanted attention. She was really shaken up the other day, when he actually had her pinned and she couldn't get up," Edward blurted out the words, but they were crystal clear.

I stood frozen, focused on Billy, looking for any signs of distress.

His worried eyes met mine. "Is that true, Bella, or is he blowing this out of proportion?"

"I'm not. He was on the verge of forcing himself on her! I won't have her being alone in the same room with him anymore," Edward insisted.

"Bella," Billy looked to me again. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't betray Edward and call him a liar, and I didn't want to upset Billy too much. He seemed to be handling things alright.

"She was worried about your heart. She said that you'd had a heart attack after she'd told you about Jake's unwanted advances the first time."

"It was a mild one. They cleaned me out, and I've been alright since. You said that was a misunderstanding, Bella. Is that true, or were you trying to cover something up in a misguided attempt to protect me?"

"You're all I have. I can handle Jake, or I could. Things just…"

"That's why you were so quick to become emancipated and move out," Billy sighed as he sank down into his chair. "You two seem to get along just fine, at least when I'm around. I know you've clocked him good a few times, but I never thought it was anything more than sibling spats."

"He's been harassing her and trying to push himself on her, grabbing her inappropriately, and even when she tells him to stop, he persists. I can't tolerate his treatment of her anymore. She was a crying mess the other night and has had nightmares from it. Not to mention she didn't leave the house for a few days. She's moved out of her home in Forks. She doesn't want to risk being alone with him."

"Edward," I wanted him to stop. I didn't want him to get Billy riled up.

"He needs to know, Bella."

"That I do. Why didn't you tell me? You should've told me, Bella." We heard the crackle of gravel in the driveway. Jake had arrived. Edward pulled me into his arms. "Stay here, you two. I need to have a chat with my son," Billy ordered and patted my arm, before he slipped out the front door to meet Jake.

"Edward, you have to stop him. If he gets upset like last time-"

He cupped my cheeks. "I think he can handle it. He's looking after his health, and I'm sure he knows his limits. You don't want me going out there. It won't be to stop him."

I dropped my head on his chest in defeat.

"We're meant to be together!" we heard Jake shout. Edward's arms tightened around me. I couldn't make out what Billy was saying, but his low muffled voice was angry.

"You're being ridiculous, Dad! She was supposed to be my girlfriend. I know she wants to be. This Edward guy is just a passing fancy. I plan to show her what a real man is like." I cringed at Jake's words, and then I was shocked by the loud smack that came after it. Edward moved to the window, and we peeked out to see Jake on the ground and Billy standing over him.

"Don't you dare touch my little girl! You have no claim to her, Jake. She's engaged to another man, and if you lay one hand on her, I'll drive her to the police station myself. I'll head the search party to track you down," Billy threatened.

"Come on, Dad. It was your and Charlie's dream that we get married. You wanted us to be a family."

"We _are_ a family, Jake. At least I thought we were, but you sure as hell aren't acting like it. She's your _sister_. She should be able to call on you for help, not need help to keep you away from her. What is wrong with you? You weren't always this stupid. Get it through your thick skull, Isabella is your _sister, _and she's going to be another man's wife. You need to get on with your life. What ever happened to Emily?"

We saw Jake shrug.

"Find a new obsession, your sister is off limits. Now get out of here. I'll save you some food and call you home after they leave. We're not done with this," Billy ordered Jake away.

Jake let out a huff, but got up, brushed himself off and left like he was told. I just hoped he'd stay gone.


	22. Chapter 22

**Dollybigmomma made it pretty.**

**Chapter 22 – Showdowns and Paybacks**

**BELLA**

Dinner was nice but quiet. I could tell Billy was beating himself up about the way Jacob had behaved. He apologized several times and promised he'd take care of it. I could tell by the look on Edward's face that he wasn't counting on it.

It was weird being back at my house in Forks. I'd always thought it'd feel like my home, but now, after staying with Edward and mentally making the decision to live with him, it all felt different at my father's home.

Edward brought some empty boxes in and set them on the coffee table. "Do you want to do this tonight? We can always work on it in the morning. I know you have a lot on your mind right now."

"No, it's fine, we can start packing things up. The boxes go to the house, right?"

"Yeah, and the rest we'll have put into a storage unit by movers. Are you still okay with doing this?" he asked looking worried.

"I can't leave it vacant, and I don't think Jake is going to listen to his dad. I can't stay here," I said fighting tears.

He pulled me into his arms and let me cry myself to sleep. I woke up on the couch, when I heard a heated argument coming from the back porch.

"You have no right to keep her from me!" It was Jake.

"She doesn't want to see you. Didn't your dad tell you to stay away from her?"

"This is all just a huge misunderstanding. You're nothing to her. She loves me! I'm her family!" Jake shouted back at Edward.

"You need to leave now, or I'm calling the police," Edward warned coolly.

"Go ahead, we'll see who's side they take," Jake taunted.  
>I had heard enough, it was time to stop things before they got out of hand.<p>

I stepped out onto the screened porch and into Jake's view, wrapping my arms around Edward. "Jake, you need to leave."

"Bella, you've got to tell this guy we're family. Is he forbidding you to see me? Is that what it is? Are you scared of him? Because I can take him, Bella, just tell me and I'll-"

"NO, Jake, please, just go. I don't want to see you anymore. I don't want you anywhere near me. I'm sick and tired of you TOUCHING ME! Just leave!" I screamed and broke down.

Jake looked confused. Edward glared at him and carried me inside, locking the back door behind us. Once again, we were saved by the locked screened porch. Once he set me on the couch again, I noticed that there were several boxes already packed. "What's in these?"

He pointed to the bare mantel and empty walls. "I figured you'd want to keep all your pictures and knickknacks. I figured if it looked personal, I should pack it. Is that alright?"

I nodded yes. I wasn't sure how long I'd been asleep, but there were a couple of boxes in every room. The shelves and walls were all cleared off. It was mostly just furniture that was left behind.

"Do you think this will all fit in your house?" I asked.

"I have a very big attic. Since you'll be my wife, half of that attic is yours. We have plenty of room for it. Besides, a lot of this stuff will be up on our walls and out on our shelves, not hidden away. I want the house to feel like yours, too."

He was so sweet. I pulled him close and kissed him lightly. He hugged me, sagging against me. "Are you tired," I asked.

"Just a bit, I didn't get a catnap like you," he teased.

"Come on, let's go to bed." After such an emotional day, we were both ready for some sleep.

We both woke the next morning to loud banging. I was worried Jake had come back and quickly looked for my phone. I would call the cops on him if he started something with Edward. "Where's my phone?" I asked.

"We must've left them downstairs. Stay here, while I check to see who it is," Edward ordered. There was no way I was letting him go face Jake alone.

"What the hell, man? I've been trying to get ahold of you since 5:00am. Why aren't you answering your phone?" Emmett shouted.

"We left them downstairs. Why are you trying to get ahold of us?" Edward asked.

Emmett heard my footsteps and pushed past Edward. He tugged on his hair and paced.

"Emmett, what's going on?" I asked stepping in front of him.

"It can't be her. Tanya should be able to give her an alibi, not to mention the trouble it would cause with her customers," Emmett babbled.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked.

"I don't think it's Rosie. She wouldn't do something like that. It's not her style, and she was just as freaked out by it as I was, when she saw it."

"Saw what, Emmett?"

"The front window of the shop has been smashed out. The rest of the shop wasn't vandalized, just the front window with the name on it."

I felt sick to my stomach. "Was it Jake?" I worried.

Emmett looked at me confused. "I don't know who it was. Do you have a security camera or something?"

I shook my head no.

"Did you call the police?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, Rose is waiting for them to come by. Apparently, vandalism isn't high on their list of emergencies. They'll get to us when they can. It's bullshit. I have Tanya and Rose taking pictures, but we need the insurance information, and since you guys are the owners, you have to make the formal report."

"Yeah, okay, let me just get dressed, and we'll head back right away," I said stunned.

I fumbled up the stairs. I hadn't realized I was shaking, until Edward pulled me into his arms.

"Bella," he whispered my name.

"Did I do this? Did I cause this?" I fell into his arms.

"No, you had nothing to do with it."

"Are you sure? What if it was Jake? He was so upset last night. This is all my fault."

"No, it's not. If he did do it, it's his fault. But we don't know if he did. It could be anyone."

"We weren't robbed, Edward, just vandalized. People don't go around smashing windows for fun."

"Stop, Bella. We need to get dressed, and this isn't helping. For all we know, it could've been some kid who was dared."

"Edward-"

"I said stop it. We don't have security cameras, but the buildings on either side of us and across the street do have them. I'm sure they caught something. Now let's go. We have reports to file and claims to make."

He was holding it together so much better than me. I was sure it was Jake. I couldn't see how Edward didn't think it was, too.

Rose, Tanya, Laurant, and Angela were all standing out front when we pulled up.

"The police are not here yet," Angela said in way of explaining why they were all outside.

"Where's Jessica? Is she alright?" Edward asked. I saw he was looking down at a piece of glass with some blood on it.

"Yeah, I guess she stayed at her new beau's place last night. We sent her a text, and she replied that she was fine and out with a friend," Laurant answered.

"We have to find a way to secure this window," I said looking at the mess left behind.

"Emmett is getting some plywood and said he'd put the order in for the replacement glass. It should be here by the end of the week," Rose answered.

"Angela, could you please call and cancel all the appointments scheduled for today and tomorrow. Unless it's a special occasion, then we can see if we can't work something out, maybe have them come in the back door," I said looking toward the back of the shop.

"Are we sure nothing's been taken?" Edward asked everyone.

"It doesn't look that way. Whoever it was didn't touch your office door, computer or cash register. We checked our stations, and nothing seems out of place. Even Jasper's tip jar was still there and half full," Rose answered.

"Where's Jasper?" Edward asked looking a little upset.

The girls all looked at each other and stayed silent.

"Well?" Edward shouted.

"He's going to find out one way or another," Tanya said looking at the others and then turned to Edward. "He's taking Alice home. She stayed the night with him."

"MY SISTER WAS HERE?" he shouted.

"It's not that-" Rose started, but Edward ran past her and went straight for the office door. He used his keys to unlock it, and the beep of the alarm let us know it was still set. He quickly turned it off and checked the safe. He fell back on his heels in relief, when he pulled out his grandmother's jewelry.

Laurant stepped into the doorway. "The police are here finally. Is everything alright? Did they take anything?"

Edward shook his head no. I looked around the office a little more. "It doesn't look like it. We'll be right out. Thank you," I answered for Edward. He looked like he was on the verge of breaking. It was my turn to be strong for him. I took the jewelry boxes from him and set them back in the safe and closed it. I let him pull me back into his arms. He took a few deep breaths, and I knew he was trying to fight off tears.

"She didn't get them," I whispered.

There was a knock on the open door. "Is one of you the owners?" an officer asked.

"Yes, we both are," I answered.

"I have a few forms for you to fill out, and then I can give you the case number for you to file with your insurance company."

"Thank you."

We spent the next hour talking with the cops about items that weren't missing and the estimation of the cost of damages. The cinderblock that had been thrown had broken the coffee table and damaged a chair, and it had completely smashed the window. I think we were all appalled when the cop didn't even suggest looking for fingerprints and brushed us off when we did.

Our insurance guy, Andrew, showed up with donuts of all things. I think Tanya was about to throttle him when he offered her one. "You stopped for donuts? You were called to come out to a crime scene, we're waiting to repair the place so you can see it," she jabbed her finger in Andrew's direction, "and you stopped and got DONUTS?"

Rose put her arm around Tanya and pulled her up the stairs. Once they were out of sight, Andrew held the box out to us, "Donut, anyone?"

"Sure, I'll take one," Emmett said grabbing two and shoved one whole into his mouth.

"So, I take it he's your repairman?" Andrew asked nodding in Emmett's direction.

"Yes, he has boards for the window and has already put in an order for the glass," Edward answered, while Andrew walked around looking at things.

"Would you normally be open right now?" he asked.

"Yes, we cancelled all of our appointments today and tomorrow. We didn't know how long it would take to get things under control here," I answered.

"Okay, that loss of revenue will be part of the claim as well. I'll leave you some paperwork to fill out. Do they have any leads?"

"We don't know," Edward answered. I wanted to say yes. I wanted to say that Jacob had done it, but when I'd brought it up to the cops, Edward had been dismissive of my theory. It was really pissing me off. He didn't incriminate his sister, either. Who knew if that crazy freak had decided to exact her revenge on us and had conveniently used Jasper as an alibi? Something was up with Edward, and I didn't know what it was. As soon as I got him alone, though, I planned to find out.


	23. Chapter 23

**I sent this to Dollybigmomma this morning at 7am and went to bed myself. She made my late night-early morning ramblings readable. **

**Chapter 23 – Things That Don't Go Bump…**

I was at a loss for why Edward would dismiss Jake as the vandal so quickly. I was sure it was his handiwork. It'd be just like him to act like an immature brat and throw something at the shop. I wanted to throw something at his head! I was ready to call Billy for backup. With a new outlook on his health, I could see our family dynamics changing a lot.

"Who do you think it was?" Tanya asked Rose.

"It was Jake. It had to be him. Edward told Billy what was going on with Jake, and Billy laid into him and kicked him out of his yard. I know he was pissed. It'd be just like him to throw a tantrum like this," I said glaring at the mess.

"It wasn't Jake." I didn't know why Edward was suddenly defending Jake, but it was pissing me off.

"It has to be. I can't believe you told the cops you had no idea who did it, when we have two viable suspects in our siblings, Jake being the most likely, because we pissed him off last night," I pushed.

"I know for a fact that it wasn't him, Bella. I don't think it was Alice, either. It wouldn't do us any good to send the cops down the wrong trail," he said confusing me.

"What do you mean you know for a fact it wasn't Jake?" I asked. There was no way he could be sure of that.

"He was at Billy's house last night-" he started, but I cut him off.

"He left, and we don't know for sure that he went back," I countered.

"He didn't go back on his own accord. I didn't want to tell you, but you're leaving me no choice," he complained.

"Tell me what?"

"Jake came to the house last night. I heard him outside causing a ruckus in the garden shed. He was drunk as a skunk and crashed the riding lawnmower into the porch. I called Billy to come get him. He was passed out cold, when Billy finally showed up. I helped him get Jake into the car. Billy took him home to his house, so he could look after him. That was around two thirty in the morning, so it wasn't Jake."

"You weren't going to tell me?" I snapped.

"I didn't want to scare or upset you. We didn't know how Jake was going to react to last night's scolding. I suspected that he'd be by, that's why I stayed up. I can only guess that he went to a bar after he left Billy's and drank until they closed. There was no damage done to the lawnmower or the porch. Billy and I thought it'd be best to not tell you about Jake's outburst just yet. We didn't want to upset you."

I didn't like his explanation. I didn't like him keeping anything from me, even if it was to keep me from getting scared. I'd rather be scared if I needed to be. If Jake was acting out, I needed to know about it, so I could keep an eye out for him.

"How do we know it wasn't Alice?" Rose asked. "She was here at the time of the crime. It'd be easy for her to get back at Edward and Bella. We all know she wasn't happy with them."

"It wasn't Alice," Jasper said coming in. "She was with me the whole night."

"I appreciate you giving Alice an alibi, but I'm gonna kick your ass for touching my baby sister," Emmett butted in.

"It wasn't like that," Jasper defended. "She's having a difficult time at home. Jerry is giving her a hard time, which is no surprise. I slept on the couch, and she took the bed. She would've had to pass me to leave. After being in combat, any sort of footsteps has me on alert. Nobody is walking past me without me knowing."

"Okay, so if it wasn't Jake, and it wasn't Alice, who was it then?" Angela asked exasperated.

"When we opened, we put some of people out of business. One of them might be holding a grudge. I just hope the broken window was the last of it," Edward sighed.

"The cops didn't seem too concerned by it. I doubt they're going to do crap about this. What do we pay them for? They didn't even take fingerprints, just bagged up the rock and left, and that was only after we waited _four hours_ for them to show up in the first place!" Tanya ranted.

I couldn't blame her. I was pretty pissed at their lack of interest as well. It was only seen as vandalism and not classified as a high priority, or any priority for that matter.

"I need to go check on Grandpa, and then we can head back and work on packing up your place some more," Edward said turning to leave.

Ed was fine, but upset that he'd slept through the whole ordeal. He thought he should have woken up from the noise. I pointed out that there was a whole upper floor of people who had slept through it as well. I guess Emmett had insulated the walls really well.

Over the next week, we packed up my stuff and cleaned the house, and then we helped Angela move into it. She was excited, and so was Ben. It was really sweet of him to suggest renting my house. Places in Forks were hard to rent out. It wasn't exactly a booming metropolis of newcomers.

It only took three days to get the window repaired and get back to business as usual. We now had a vacant room upstairs, though, and Edward was refining the ad to put in the paper, when Jerry made a good point.

"You don't know who attacked your store. Right now isn't the best time to be bringing in new people you don't know. You don't want to rent to Charlie."

I was upset that Jerry had used my father's name with a negative connotation. I stormed out of the room upset. Ed found me crying in my room. When I told him what had happened, he gave me a big hug and told me that he'd set that idiot straight. Jerry didn't know my father's name.

Ed explained to me that Jerry was trying to tell me that we shouldn't open ourselves up to possibly renting to the person who had vandalized the store and give them the opportunity to do worse. He'd just gone about it all wrong, using an old Korean War slang name for the enemy.

Jerry showed up at the house the next day with flowers, chocolates and a teddy bear. He was very sincere with his apology. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't know your parents had passed away or that your father's name was Charlie. I meant no disrespect to him. I hope you can forgive me."

I nodded yes and gave him a big hug, which I think surprised him. I guess Jerry wasn't the hugging type.

Alice had been the one who had brought him to see me. She stayed back on the sidewalk, not even daring to come on the porch. I wasn't sure I could handle her on my porch yet, now that it was officially my porch. It was still a little surreal to think of Edward's home as mine, but I'd put my change of address in at the post office, so it was official, this was my home.

I knew she had asked Edward about the apartment, and Jasper had put a bug in his ear about it, but I didn't fully buy that Alice didn't break the window. She had been there. She'd had the perfect opportunity, not to mention motive. She wasn't happy about having to give up her own place and moving home, especially with Jerry giving her a hard time. He had a knack for telling it like it was, or I should say, how he _believed_ it was.

Alice's alibi was weak at best. Jasper admitted to being asleep on the couch at the time of the crime. I was sure if Alice had wanted to sneak out, she could have. I just had to find a way to prove it was possible. I knew Edward wouldn't consider her a suspect until I did.

Jasper's birthday was coming up, and I decided to use it as an excuse to see if he really was that light of a sleeper. I had a key to all of the apartments, so I planned to let myself in and see if he'd wake up. I made a birthday cake as a cover, just in case he actually did wake up. I really doubted he would. I highly doubted there was any way he'd hear a person tiptoeing.

I'd made his cake the night before. Edward thought I'd be bringing it into the shop to give to him at lunchtime. He had no idea that I planned to sneak it into his apartment and do a little investigating myself.

I grabbed the cake and carried it sneakily out of my house. No one stirred. Edward and Ed both slept like the dead. I had actually checked on Ed a few times to make sure he was still breathing. It turned out he had sleep apnea.

I let myself in the back door of the shop and flipped on the light. For some reason, the store creeped me out when it was completely empty like it was, or maybe it was my nerves. It wasn't every day that I broke into an apartment.

I tiptoed up the stairs and wondered if it was all for nothing. Emmett had insulated the walls really well, so well that no one had heard the smashing of the window.

When I got to Jasper's door, I carefully shifted the cake in my grip so I could use my key. I was relieved when it didn't even squeak or creak. I didn't even risk making noise by closing it. I left it open, sure that I'd be able to get in and out, proving my point.

I made it to the little kitchen counter, when I heard my name. "Bella, what are you doing?" Jasper asked in a raspy, half-asleep voice. I had no idea how he'd heard me. I hadn't even heard me!

"Cake!" I'd had a plan, but now I was drawing a blank. Even if it was his birthday, and I had a cake for him, it was still really weird for me to be sneaking into his place to give it to him at five o'clock in the morning.

"Cake?" he asked like I was nuts. Maybe I was.

"For your birthday?" This was not going well. Edward was going to take the apartment keys and hide them from me for my own good.

"My birthday," he looked at me squinty-eyed.

"Yeah, it's your birthday today."

He shuffled over to a wall calendar and ran his finger across the days. "Well, I'll be. It is my birthday. How'd you know?"

"We have everyone's birthdays from their applications. I thought it'd be nice to surprise you."

He walked over and leaned on the counter right next to me. He was much too close to be polite, especially since he was only in his boxers. Of course it was my fault for sneaking in to his place.

He looked down at the cake and smiled. "You even got my age right." He dipped his finger down into the frosting and sucked it off. He had a mischievous smirk on his face. "Is there anything else you want to give me this morning, since you're here, all alone on this fine morning?" He pushed my hair off my shoulder and then let his hand run down my back. He leaned in and whispered, "It there something else you wanted from me?"

My eyes popped wide. I should have realized how insane my plan was. I blamed it on my obsessive behavior. I just had to find out who had busted my window, and that need had me in a very uncomfortable place right now.

I heard a scoff from the doorway, and we both turned to the sound to see Tanya scowling. "You're disgusting. Edward's going to drop you like a hot volcanic rock when he sees this!" She waved her phone at me, and I looked back at Jasper in a panic.

"No, it's not what you think!" I called after Tanya, but she was already running out the back door. I was quick on her heels, and like me, she just walked into someone else's house. I had left the back door open, because I'd planned to sneak back in, and no one would've been the wiser. I should've known that plan was crap.

Tanya shouted for Edward, and he came stumbling out. "What is it? What happened? Did someone damage the shop again?"

"No, but your fiancée proved what a whore she is again," she said waving her phone at him.

He looked over at me confused, and then Jasper stepped in the open back door. He was only wearing jeans, no shoes, no shirt, just pants, and I was sure it looked even worse than it was.

Edward took the phone from Tanya. His brow furrowed, as he looked at the damning picture.

"It's not what you think," I started weakly.

"She was just checking Alice's alibi," Jasper stated plainly.

My head snapped to him. "How did you know?" I asked shocked.

"Please, who sneaks into another person's house to secretly leave a birthday cake? You just wanted to see if I'd really wake up when someone walked by me while I was asleep. I did, I told you Alice was at my place all night, and she didn't do it."

I let out a huff of frustration. "Well, somebody did it," I griped.

"Edward, I'm sure if you look carefully at the picture, you can tell I was just messing with her for coming into my apartment unannounced. She was leaning away from me so hard I thought she was going to fall backwards," he chuckled.

"You really still thought it was Alice?" Edward asked sadly.

"She had means, motive and opportunity," I defended. "Her alibi was a sleeping man!" I exclaimed, pointing at Jasper. "You have to admit that's kind of fishy. We all know he's sweet on her, which was reason enough for him to cover for her. I mean, come on, Edward, I was sleeping in the same bed with you, and you didn't even stir when I flipped on my night table lamp to get dressed. It's not normal to have super hearing like that. He freaking heard me from the other side of the apartment. I even left the door open, so he wouldn't hear me shut it until I'd already left!"

"You're a freak," Tanya scoffed and stormed out. I guess she'd realized Edward wasn't going to blow up and throw me out.

Edward let out a sigh and then pulled me into his arms. He kissed the top of my head.

"We cool?" Jasper asked him.

"Yeah, thanks for not calling the cops on her, or pulling a gun."

Jasper chuckled, "Oh, I did pull my gun, but she had her back to me. She's lucky I know to be sure of my target before I shoot. You shouldn't break into an ex-marine's place, Bella. If you'd worn a hoodie or something, I probably would've shot you in the leg. Luckily for you, I recognized Edward's ugly sweater."

"Hey, it's not ugly," I fussed.

The men laughed at me. Jasper settled down and headed for the door.

"Hey, Jasper, I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I love chocolate cake, so all is forgiven."

Once he was gone, Edward turned me around to face him. He looked down at me with a stern face, but he couldn't hold it. "Silly girl, come to bed, unless you plan on sneaking into someone else's house tonight?" he teased.

I pouted. "It may not have been the best plan, but you have to admit, you doubted Alice's innocence, too."

"Maybe a little, but I trust Jasper more. He wouldn't be willing to cover for her. Now, are you satisfied with your findings? Is Alice off your suspect list?"

I leaned into him frowning. I was back to square one. "Yeah, I guess."

He let out a yawn. "Good, then leave that mess to the police. It's their job to handle it. Yours is to give massages. My fiancée really stressed me out this morning. Do you think you could help me out?"

I giggled and kissed him. "Of course, you _are_ my favorite customer after all."

"Yeah, why is that?"

"Because you pay me in kisses," I whispered against his lips, before I charged him in advance.


	24. Chapter 24

**Dollybigmomma give this a spanking.**

**Sorry things have been delayed. I was on vacation for two weeks to Arizona, and we returned home to Houston to find an upstairs toilet had leaked right after we left and flooded the house, causing the downstairs ceiling to collapse. Needless to say, two weeks away with the air conditioning off in balmy Texas made for some very happy mold colonies and a very unhappy Savannavansmutsmut. We're looking for new housing now, hence the chapter title :]**

**Chapter 24 – Location, Location, Location**

Things stayed unsettled after the window breaking incident. It seemed like we were all on alert. It had become obvious that we didn't know who had done the damage, and it was slowly driving me mad. The attack felt personal, but maybe it wasn't. It was on the shop, not my house, and I thanked heavens for that.

Eddie seemed determined to take our minds off of it. Every time we turned around, he was taking out the punch bowl, the silver or something else of Grandma Elizabeth's and suggesting we use it for the reception. I honestly didn't want a big wedding or reception. I had a lot of mixed feeling about it all. I really loved Edward and wanted to marry him, but it hurt to think about my mother not being there to help me get ready or not having my father to walk me down the aisle. Billy would happily stand in for my father, but I had no one to help me dress and give me advice like my mother would have.

"I have something for you," Edward said handing me a stack of magazines.

"Bridal magazines? Where did you get these?" I asked. He scratched the back of his neck and then looked out our new front window, where his mother was helping Grandpa Jerry into the car. She had come to pick him up, but didn't come inside. "Your mom?" I scoffed in disbelief.

He shrugged. "She heard we were engaged and thought you might like them."

I looked down at the stack, confused. "I don't understand."

Edward chuckled and kissed my head. "There's nothing to understand, they're just magazines. You can look at them or chuck them, it's up to you. She's was just trying to be nice, Bella."

I was tempted to chuck them, but for some reason, Edward felt it was important enough to pass them on to me, so I set them aside and figured I could always flip through them later.

The day was coming to a close when my phone rang. I didn't think anything of it, until I saw the caller ID flash Jacob's name. I quickly hit ignore. Edward must have picked up by my scowl that something was wrong, so when the phone immediately started to ring again, he pulled it from my hand and walked into the back room. He did it so casually that it didn't draw attention to him.

"Hello," I heard him answer coolly. "She doesn't want to speak to you. Don't call her phone again." Jake must have said something back to him, because his eyes narrowed and his lips pulled tight. "I'm her fiancée, that's who. You've done enough damage, I will not allow you to traumatize her anymore." Edward scoffed and gritted his teeth. "You didn't damage the house or the mower, and it'll take a lot more than a little paint to make restitution for the emotional distress you've caused her. Even if she allows you to, it doesn't mean she'll be obligated to forgive you." Edward was listening to Jake, his nostrils flared. "Fine," he gritted out. "Don't call her again, and to be sure to prove I'm not a controlling or possessive jerk, I'll make sure Bella tells Billy when she's ready to talk to you. Don't call her again until he gives you the okay."

He hung up, not saying another word, and then he pulled out his phone and stepped out the back door. I heard him say Billy's name, before the door shut. I could only guess he was filling him in on what Jake had said.

I had a customer appointment, so I couldn't wait around to ask him what he'd said to Billy. In fact, I'd nearly forgotten about that whole mess, until later that night, when I was getting ready for bed. Edward's pocket started to ring with my ring tone. He looked down at his pants startled. I was sure he'd forgotten that he had my phone as well. He pulled it out and checked the caller ID, before he passed me the phone. It was Angela.

"Hey, Bella, I was wondering if you hired Jake to come paint your house. He's here with supplies, and I think he may be drunk, should I call the cops?"

"Paint my house?" What the heck was Jake thinking?

When I mentioned paint, Edward rushed back into the bedroom with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. He took my phone and wiped his mouth on the shirt he'd taken off. I probably should've been offended by the way he'd snatched the phone away from me, but his naked abs convinced me to let it slide. I had a feeling that he'd be getting away with a lot in our marriage if he ever found out they were my weakness. Of course, Edward wasn't one to get himself into trouble that often. He was a sweetheart, so hopefully he'd only use his ab powers for good. Otherwise, I'd be doomed to a life of wifely servitude. Though, being Edward's servant sounded like it could be fun…

Edward's voice brought me out of my dirty thoughts of being his wife. "Bella, are you okay with it? We'd make sure he did it sober-"

"Who did what?" I asked confused.

"I…um…" he looked at me like he was lost. He held up the phone, "Didn't Angela tell you?"

Right…I knew I was supposed to be focusing on something other than Edward's bare chest. The gears in my head kicked back into action. "Jake wants to paint my house?"

"Yes, he's there now, but I called Billy while you were distracted." His ears pinked, when he said distracted. I wondered if he knew what was distracting me. "Billy's going to pick him up, but we need to know what to do with the supplies. If you want to let him paint the house, then they'll just put them in the shed; otherwise, they'll take them with them when they leave."

"Why does Jake want to paint my house?" I didn't really expect Edward to know the answer to that question.

"I'm not sure what his real motives are, but I don't think he'd actually do any damage to your house. It's up to you to decide if you're willing to let him paint it."

I was stunned. I wasn't sure what Jake was playing at, but I knew Billy would know, so I called him on Edward's phone, since he was still talking to Angela on mine.

"Edward, is everything alright? I'm on my way right now," Billy answered his phone.

"It's actually me," I said.

"Oh, hey, sweetie, what do you need?"

"Do you know what the heck Jake is doing? Why does he want to paint my house?"

"I'm afraid that may have been my indirect idea. Edward told you that Jake crashed the mower into the porch. It hadn't done any damage, but it had scratched some of the paint. Jake isn't doing well. I started pushing him to do the twelve steps."

"Twelve steps?"

"To sobriety. It obviously hasn't taken, since he's harassing your tenant, drunker than a skunk. One of the steps is to make peace and restitution where possible."

"Do you think him painting my house is a good idea?" I asked worried. I didn't want to give Jake any hope.

"If you don't want him to do it, I'll stop him. Otherwise, I'm willing to keep an eye on him while he works. Your house could use a fresh coat, honey."

"I know, but I don't want him painting my house and then showing up here, thinking we're best friends again. I don't want him to touch me." My breath hitched as I said the last part.

"He's not going to touch you. I won't let him, and I'll make sure he knows that his painting your house doesn't take him off your shit list. I think you should let him do it. I'll keep an eye on him while he works. I know you don't owe him anything, but I think it might be good for him to do it."

"Okay, if you keep an eye on him and make sure he knows to stay away from me, he can do it."

"Alright, little Bell, he knows he's not allowed to call you until I give him the say so. I won't until you tell me, and I don't want you to feel pressured. I think a little space is a good idea. I'm hoping I can get him through the twelve steps and into counselling. I don't want you to worry about trying to make peace with him. In fact, instead of you calling me, why don't I call you and let you know when I think contact will be okay. Once I give you the all clear, then you can let me know when or if you're ready, okay, sweetheart?"

"Thank you," I whispered holding back tears.

"Just because you won't be calling Jake, doesn't mean you can't call me. I expect lots of updates on the wedding and shop. Edward told me it was vandalized. Is there any progress on that case?"

"No, unfortunately not. We have no clue who did it."

"You need to install some security cameras, little Bell. No one gets away with hurting my little girl. I'll get on the phone with the police department and make sure they know who you are."

"I don't-"

"No, Bella, you should've told them you were Charlie's daughter to start with. There's a code among officers. They don't become public servants for the money. They look out for their own, especially the ones who've been left behind. It's not up for discussion."

I let out a sigh and looked over at Edward, who was pulling a shirt on. "Hey, Edward, where are you going?"

"I'm going to meet Billy at the house," he answered.

"Do you need Edward to help you?" I asked Billy.

"No, I'm almost to the house as it is. I don't think Jake will give me too much trouble, once I tell him you've agreed to let him paint the house when he's sober."

"Thank you, for dealing with this for me."

"We're family. I just wish it hadn't gotten so out of hand. Promise to never keep something like that from me again," Billy pleaded.

"I promise."

"I love you, Bella, have a good night."

"I love you, too, goodnight," I said and hung up.

I walked across the room and tugged on the bottom of Edward's shirt, asking him to take it off. "Billy said he'd handle it on his own."

He gave me a soft smile and pulled his shirt off. I ran my hands down his chest, stepping closer to him. His arms came up around me, and he kissed me softly.

It was nights like this I wished we were married already.

The next morning, I sat at the breakfast table, skimming through the magazines that Esme had sent for me. I really didn't need anything out of them. I didn't plan on having a big reception. There wasn't anyone to invite, except for Edward's family and Billy, and we weren't on the best terms with half of his family. We'd invite Jasper and Angela of course, but that was it.

I came to an ad for something that featured a mother and daughter dressing before a wedding ceremony. The mother was primping the daughter's hair and smiling at her in the mirror. I must have zoned out on it, because I didn't even hear Edward come into the kitchen.

"Is everything alright?" he asked sounding worried. I didn't know why, until he reached over and wiped a tear from my cheek. He looked at the picture I was focused on and frowned. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Can we just get married in the courthouse? I really don't need anything else, just you and a judge. We could do a little luncheon with your brother afterward," I pleaded.

He cupped my cheek and kissed my lips. "If that's what you want, then that's what we'll do. Now, we have to come up with a date to do the deed…"

"Oh, no you don't!" Eddie snapped from the doorway. "I haven't hung on this long and watched this boy grow up, dreaming of the day I'd get to see him waiting at the altar for his forever love, just to have you do some tacky courthouse wedding where I'll lose out on the whole thing!" he huffed. "Do you really want to be so selfish and have the guilt of knowing your grandma is watching down on you, crying her heart out that you didn't use the beautiful things she left you to make your day special?" he growled at Edward. Talk about guilt trips!

"We can still do something small after. Bella mentioned a luncheon, we could use the punch bowl and serving trays then," Edward tried to bargain.

"This isn't just about punch bowls and silver trays, Edward. You need to give that girl a proper church wedding. I won't push you to invite the whole state of Washington, but it should be done at a church, before God, not in a courthouse. It's just bad karma to get married where people get divorced," Ed pushed.

It didn't look like he was going to back down. Edward grabbed his elbow, pulling him out of the kitchen and what I assumed he thought was out of earshot.

"Please stop pushing her on this," Edward hissed. "She's missing her parents, and every little piece of the wedding is rubbing their absence in her face. She was in tears over a picture in a magazine of a bride and her mom when I walked into the kitchen this morning. She wants small and fast, and I plan to give it to her. You will not make her feel bad about it."

"I understand she's hurting now, Edward, but you don't want her to regret it later in life. She should have the wedding in honor of her parents."

I didn't think I'd regret anything, and if I thought too much about my parents while I was getting married, I'd be a bawling mess and ruin it. I did understand where Ed was coming from, though. Maybe a small church wedding would be better than one at the courthouse.

I stepped into the hallway where they were talking. "Fine, a small church wedding, and I mean small. I don't have anyone to invite. I just have Angie and maybe Ben, Jasper, and of course Billy will be walking me down the aisle, but that's it. Who did you want to invite?" I asked turning to Edward.

"Emmett, Grandpa Jerry and Ed, and my mom, maybe?" he said the last bit like he was cringing away. If he wanted to invite his mother, he could.

I wasn't surprised by Edward's shock when I said yes. Ed was right about doing things so we wouldn't have regrets. I didn't particularly like Esme, but she was still important to Edward, so I wouldn't let it ruin my day. At least one of us could have our mom there.


	25. Chapter 25

**I donated a one shot that was 20,000+ words for Fandom4LLS. I really dropped the ball on promoting it this year, but go support it. I believe there are auctions going on as well. Go to Fandom4lls. blogspot. com. **

**I obviously put spaces in there, so you can see it. I'll see if I can't put the link on my profile. Help us help the Leukemia and Lymphoma Society. **

**I'm sorry I've taken so long and have been spotty on my updating. This month has been insane so far. I came home from vacation to find a water leak and my house not livable. My cell phone power button acted up, so I had to get a new phone. I hate learning new systems. My check engine light went on and my car was in the shop for a week and just for kicks and giggles, the letter "T" on my laptop ran away. It had been missing for a while, but there was a little rubber nub that made it possible to still type. With all the shuffling between friends' homes and hotels, it was lost and my power adapter was broken as well. **

**Now for the good news. The insurance is covering the cost of us staying in a hotel. My husband pointed out that I didn't have to cook breakfast and I had maid service. It's going to be a couple of months before we can get back home, but I'm trying to look on the bright side like he is. As for my phone, I still don't know how to turn off all the little notifications, but my contacts, calendars and alarms have all been transferred. I'm hoping the phone grows on me. Luckily, my car was still under warranty. They had to replace two catalytic converters. I didn't know there were two, but both were taken care of and covered by our warranty. And last but not least, my laptop is finally fixed and good as new. Thankfully, my husband is an IT guy and crazy handy. He ordered me a new keyboard and power supply. He replaced the whole keyboard in the laptop in just a few minutes, wearing a smile the whole time. He is such a sweet and wonderful man. There is no one else I'd rather be stuck in a mess with.**

**Chapter 25 – Mother in Outlaw**

Over the next several days, I received many packages, some hand delivered by Edward, Jerry and occasionally a timid Alice. There was a couple that had been mailed. But by the look on Edward's face, he knew they were coming. I opened the first box to find a cake topper. I hadn't really thought about what would be on my cake. I think Ed had his old cake topper around somewhere, I was sure I'd be able to find it, but then it wouldn't have been custom-made like the one that had been sent to me, or should I say, us. It was addressed to me, but the custom-crafted figurines looked just like Edward and I. The next box was a garter, and the third I received in the mail was a set of toasting champagne glasses with Mr. Edward Cullen and Mrs. Isabella Cullen engraved on them.

"She didn't know the date." I about leapt out of my skin, when Edward spoke behind me.

"What?"

"My mother asked me when we were getting married, so she could have the date engraved on the glasses as well, but we hadn't reserved a church yet," he said gently.

I knew I was dragging my feet. I needed to call and find a time when a local church was open. Jerry had brought me a list. It wasn't in his handwriting, but he seemed impressed with it and gave me his opinion on a couple of the churches. Apparently, one had a preacher who was way too liberal to ever be legitimately connected with God, and so we shouldn't use him to marry us, because it might not stick in heaven.

I gave the list to Edward, knowing he'd have a better idea of who he'd want, since he'd actually lived in Port Angeles his whole life. If either of us were going to have ties to a place or an opinion, it would be him.

Alice brought me something on Thursday. She handed me the thick envelope nervously. She was still jumpy around me, and she was right to be.

"What's in this?" I asked taking the thick manila envelope of pictures from her.

"They're of the different churches set up for weddings."

"Why are you giving these to me?" I asked a bit forcefully, and Alice stepped away. I noticed Jasper's worried eyes start to follow our conversation.

"My mother wanted you to have a better idea-"

I cut Alice off, "Why is she sending me pictures and wedding crap, Alice?"

Her eyes darted over to Jasper and then back to me. I noticed he gave me a bit of a warning look. She had nothing to do with her mother's sudden interest in me and the wedding, and Jasper wanted me to remember that.

"Edward's her son, she loves him and wants his day to be special," she stated like it was common knowledge.

"Yeah, well, your family can be a little off when it comes to affections and loyalties."

"Don't hold my transgressions against her," Alice tried to defend her mother.

"Oh, I don't, I hold her own actions against her, including her taking your side."

Alice's eyes watered, and she shook her head at me, "Things were…please." I didn't know what she was trying to say, but if she was asking me to forgive her mother all willy-nilly for trying to steal things from Edward's house in her behalf and nearly hurting Ed, then she was out of luck. I scoffed and turned away from her. I was sure Jerry was waiting for me.

"She thinks you don't want her there. She knows you won't invite her, even if she is Edward's mom," Alice snapped harshly.

"Alice, I think it's time for you to go," Jasper said sweetly.

"Whatever," she fussed. "You act like she's freaking perfect. Her behavior wasn't angelic-"

"What's going on?" Edward came out of my massage room. I knew for sure that Jerry was waiting for me.

"Jasper was just showing Alice out," I said curtly. When I went to walk past Edward, he stopped me, cupped my cheek and then kissed my lips lightly.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what she did-" he started to apologize for his sister's behavior.

"It's not your fault. You can't control what your family says or does."

He let out a sigh and then noticed I was holding the package of pictures. "What's in there?" he asked curiously.

I slapped them against his chest. "They're pictures of churches, pick one already, so we can get this over with." I regretted saying the words as soon as they had left my mouth. He looked so hurt. "I didn't mean it like that. I do want to marry you, Edward. I swear I do. There's just so much…" I waved the pictures around, trying to convey my frustration.

My sweet perfect man gave me an understanding smile and kissed me again lightly. "So you really want me to pick the church? This isn't some sort of woman's test on how well I know you, right? Emmett was saying-"

"I'm not marrying Emmett, and you know I wouldn't test you like that. This church thing is important to you. We're doing this for your family. I'm fine with nothing, but…"

He nodded in understanding, "But my family butted in and insisted on something. Alright, so do you want me to just tell you when to show up or something?"

I let out a sigh of relief. Having no one to work on the wedding stuff with me wasn't just depressing, but overwhelming. "Please, I promise to be there on time, and I'll even dress up for you, too."

His eyes looked so sad, even though he was smiling. He cupped my cheeks again and kissed me once more. "Okay, I'll handle it. Do you mind if my mom helps me?" he asked nervously.

I shook my head no. "Tell her to knock herself out." I tugged him down and gave him another quick peck on the lips, before heading back to my massage room.

Before I entered, I turned back to face the sneering Alice. "By the way, I never planned on keeping your mother away from our wedding. Edward wants her there, and that's all that matters to me." I gave him a smile, letting him know that I truly meant it.

His grin grew, and he turned back to his sister and waved the manila envelope of pictures around. "Tell mom to come get Grandpa, I need to talk with her," Edward ordered Alice.

She left stunned.

I took a few deep breaths before getting to work on Jerry. "That bad?" he asked.

"What?"

"You only do breathing exercises on bad days, and you just did breathing for five minutes. So, that bad?" he asked again.

I let out a sigh. If there was anyone neutral, it was Jerry. "Just wedding stuff."

"Is Esme driving you crazy yet?" he asked me.

"No, not really. It doesn't really matter anymore, anyway. Edward said he'd take over for me."

"Do you not want to get married?" he asked gently.

"I do, more than anything I want to marry Edward, but…"

My chest tightened just thinking about what my parents were missing out on. He looked up at me and saw I was nearly in tears.

"Hey, what's really going on?" The tenor of his voice seemed to pry the pain right out of me.

"My parents won't be there."

"Nonsense," he scoffed. "Just because you can't see them, doesn't mean they won't be there. I'd bet my life that they'll be there, with my Mabel and Ed's Elizabeth. I told Esme that you need to keep Mabel's seat open next to me, because I know for a fact that she'll be there. I'm sure Ed has asked the same. There's no reason not to leave your parents' seats open. I'm sure that Black fellow you have walking you down the aisle won't mind moving a couple of seats down for them."

I was trying to pull myself together, wiping my tears away. Jerry reached out and grabbed my hand, squeezing it gently. "They'll be there, Bella. Don't doubt that, don't doubt them. Do you really think they'd miss your wedding?" I shook my head no, fighting off a new round of tears. "No, they wouldn't dare miss it. I'll bet they're thrilled you met my little Edward. I know Mabel and Lizzy have been talking him up. They could brag on that boy like nobody's business."

"Well, Edward is easy to brag about," I agreed.

He chuckled, "That he is."

That night, Edward nervously opened our front door to Esme. The pair's eyes darted to me several times, before I just left the room. I didn't plan on jumping her anytime soon, as long as she behaved. They were camped out on the kitchen table, and both looked up at me surprised, when I walked in to put Ed's water glass in the sink and start the dishwasher. I saw several stacks of things in front of Edward and felt a little guilty for dumping everything on him. "Do you need help?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted to help. The look on Edward's face let me know I couldn't abandon him, though.

"Please," he begged so hopeful. I slid into the chair next to him, and he quickly pulled me into his arms and kissed me. That was the end of it for me. There was no way I could get up and walk out.

"Edward and I were just discussing flowers. I was wondering if you knew what your parents' favorites were, but he didn't want to ask you."

"Mom, stop, don't-"

I cut Edward off. "My mother loved a kind of Rose call Blue lady, it's lavender, and though my father would never admit it, the jasmine at his house was always well taken care of. In fact, it was the only flower he ever planted. I don't know if you can do something with that."

"They'll be lovely and smell wonderful. I think they'll be the perfect addition to the wedding. The other thing I wanted to ask about was memory wreaths. The idea is to have them set up as placeholders, if you're amendable."

"That sounds nice," I answered, and Edward squeezed me a little tighter, lending me support.

"Now, the question is, do they each have their own distinct wreath with only their flowers or do we mix them all together to match them to the rest of the wedding?" she asked looking at the both of us.

"My bouquet." They looked at me questioningly. "We could mix them all together in my bouquet, so they can be distinct and still match everything."

"That's a great idea," Edward finally chimed in.

"Are you sure? It wouldn't just be your mother's Blue Lady roses and your father's jasmine. My Carlisle loved snapdragons. He used to make them talk for the kids. Mabel loved chrysanthemums, and Elizabeth loved lavender. It'd make for an odd bouquet, but still doable."

"What do you think?" I asked Edward.

He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "I…uh…yeah, I think that'd be nice. That's a good idea."

"Okay, so how do we find someone to make it?" I asked Esme.

"I have the number for the florist who did…" Her perfect mask slipped. Her lip quivered, and she looked down, straightening some papers in front of her. "I have someone in mind. I think that's enough work for tonight, don't you think, Edward?" Esme said dismissively.

"Yeah, thanks for helping us out, Mom." He got up to follow her out. I didn't miss how he hugged her extra long before she left.

"So, did you pick a place?" I asked curious.

"Yeah, the little chapel on the corner of Fourth and Main, it has more garden than cemetery. We could have the little reception outside, if the weather is nice. They have an opening for a month from Saturday. I made the reservation already, is that okay?" he asked worriedly.

I pulled him down for a kiss. "It sucks that we couldn't do it sooner, but now it'll give me time to find a dress to go with the rest of this fancy wedding we're planning." My talk with Jerry had really helped.

"We're?" he asked hopeful.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, but you're still doing the lion's share," I poked him in the chest to emphasize my point. He grabbed my finger and kissed it.

"Just call me your lion. RAWR!" he roared at me, making me giggle. He was such an adorable goof.

The next morning, we woke to a police officer knocking on the door. The vandal had struck again. They had slashed all four of Emmett's tires, while his truck had been parked in front of the shop. He had stayed over at Rosalie and Tanya's several nights in a row. He had the name "Cullen" on the side of his truck, so if they knew who owned our store, they might have taken their anger out on Emmett by mistake. The police weren't sure the vandalism incidents were related, but Billy had contacted them about the last one and told them who I was related to, and they apologized for not doing more sooner.

"We're sorry, Ms. Swan. We're pulling traffic cameras for both nights. Hopefully, we'll get something this time."

"Thank you." It was all I could say. It was good to know they were finally taking things seriously.


	26. Chapter 26

**I donated a 20,000+ word one shot to Fandom for LLS. Please donate and help us fight cancer. The compilation was just sent out to the authors so they could double check their work. There is some awesome stuff in it. Including outtakes for Spin and Sway, Hot Commodity, and Never sleep in a strange man's bed, and many more plus several one shots. There is over 700 pages in the compilation, so you'll be getting your money's worth and helping a good cause. Please check it out at Fandom4LLS. Blogspot . com. **

**Dollybigmomma beta'd this for me. My life is still crazy, but I'll do my best to get this story finished off for y'all. **

**Chapter 26 – Surprise, Surprise!**

Things with the wedding planning were going smoothly, but unfortunately, the investigation into the slashed tires and broken window wasn't. Strangely, there had been no one caught leaving the area that early in the morning. That only meant it was someone who knew the neighborhood well enough to take the back alleys and avoid the cameras. We suspected that they staked out the store before the tire slashing incident, because they seemed to know where our new cameras were as well. There were only two cameras posted outside of the shop. One that covered the store front and one that covered part of the parking lot and the back entrance.

Jasper had already proved it wasn't Alice who broke the window, and I really doubted she'd slash her brother's tires. From what I could tell, she and Emmett had a good relationship. He was very easy to get along with, so I found it hard to believe anyone would want to hurt him. They had to have known Edward's last name. Tanya and Rosalie could be bitches, but I really doubted they would vandalize the store. It hurt them just as much as everyone else. It didn't make sense for it to be anyone on the inside; it had to be someone who was very familiar with the neighborhood, most likely one of the shop owners who had been put out of business when we moved in.

"Edward, how many people did you approach about investing in this place before you met me?" I asked. He looked at me confused. "The person who slashed Emmett's tires, they probably did so because the name 'Cullen' was on the side of his truck. They knew you owned this store and knew your name was also Cullen."

"I didn't get a lot of responses to my investment opportunity ad. I only met with two other people, and one didn't even bother to get out of their car when they saw what the place looked like through the shop window. I think the other wasn't really interested and was just sizing up potential future competition. She laughed in my face and left," he said pouting. I pulled him down to my lips in an attempt to kiss his pout better. He smiled softly, "I'm glad it was you who invested. It made dealing with those two people worth it." He hugged me tighter in his arms, and we heard throats clearing. "Anyway, I couldn't tell you who she really was. I think the name she gave me was fake. She said it was Wanda B. Rekundwith." The pout was back, so I kissed him again.

"Well, it's a start, and if we're going by her use of a fake name, she just might be the one who's after the shop. I'm sure she never imagined the place doing so well. Is there any chance you could give us a description of her?"

He shrugged. "It was so long ago, sweetheart. I'm sorry. It was fairly dim in the shop, so I couldn't make out much about her. I can't really remember clearly what she looked like at all."

We were at another dead end.

Edward and I decided to secretly add three more cameras inside the store and another three outside. They'd be hidden instead of out in the open like our other two. We had hoped that with our two visible cameras on clearly display, just knowing they were there would deter anyone from vandalizing the store, but that obviously hadn't been the case.

Once we were sure everyone was asleep upstairs, Edward and I got to work hiding the three indoor cameras. We had one cover the waiting area, another covered the front work stations and register, and the final one covered the back work stations and was positioned so you could partially see into the back room. It was just a sliver, and Edward thought it was pointless to point it back there at all, but he conceded when I promised it would only be for a short while. He didn't think it was any of our workers, but it wouldn't hurt to watch them just for a bit.

The outside cameras were set up at mid-level in the bushes outside the shop. They were at the right height to capture the face of a driver, or an average-height person. Since we had signs posted warning about the place being under surveillance, we didn't have to worry about any evidence we gathered being thrown out. We planned to keep the other cameras still recording. I really hoped we'd catch something soon.

The wedding was coming fast, and I was hoping to get things settled before it happened. I'd slowly become more and more involved in the planning, but only after I'd talked to Ed. It didn't seem like he was holding a grudge against Esme, and I didn't understand why. After the "his life is too short, and hating someone gave them too much power and took too much of your time that it wasn't worth it" speech, he finally told me the real reason.

"Ever since my son passed away, Esme hasn't been the same. She crumbled, and no one blamed her. I think I would've been upset if she hadn't. Alice was a mess, too, and Esme let her get away with too much, afraid to upset her further and too broken up to do it, anyway. Edward stepped into the role of man of the house in a way. He took care of everyone, but at the same time, he was the baby.

"When he moved out and in here to take care of me, Esme was upset. She tried to stop him from leaving her. She pleaded with me not to take him away from her. She didn't want to lose him and resented me for his leaving her. I think she's finally starting to accept that there's no bringing him back. He's getting married and going to start a family of his own. He can't do that under her roof, and she knows it. I knew she'd eventually come around, and I'm glad she finally has. She's even started putting her foot down with Alice, and it's done the girl a world of good."

Esme still wasn't my favorite person, and I wasn't going to let my guard down, but I was playing nice with her for the time being. I knew both my Edwards appreciated it.

Our new cameras captured sound as well as pictures, where our old ones only took video. What we caught over the following week was very revealing.

Esme was having a snack in the shop kitchen in the back room and sat in the little sliver of coverage. She was flipping through a magazine, waiting for Edward and me, when Tanya walked into the room. I was surprised by the glares they exchanged.

"Your fucked up family is going down," Tanya hissed at Esme.

Esme's response was to get in her face and threatened to tear her to shreds if she dared think of harming the shop or her family, and she made it clear that it included me. I think I surprised her when I hugged her the next day.

We decided to move a camera and put it in the back room, since that seemed to be a hot spot. The other in-store cameras only caught a lot of nose picking and customers giving each other judging looks.

Two days after we moved it, things got crazy. We watched as Jessica came down the stairs in the middle of the night and went straight to the office. We watched as she picked the office lock and came out a few minutes later. She hurried to the back door and waved to someone. Edward and I were both shocked when the woman who entered was none other than Hillary Bartlett, the disgruntled woman who had lost her shop after we opened. They hugged, and Jessica reassured her _mother_ that she was in the clear, that the cameras were on a loop, and no one suspected a thing.

"Her _MOTHER_?" Ed nearly shouted as he watched over our shoulders. "Who in their right mind would go there with her?" he grimaced pointing at the figure of Hillary on the screen.

We laughed at his reaction, until Hillary pulled a syringe out of her purse and a couple of vials of something. We watched in horror as they opened the freezer and injected all of the prepackaged food we had in it to serve to our waiting customers.

We called the police immediately and showed the officers the video. "We still think there may be more to be discovered, and I'd like to keep the hidden cameras' existence quiet. Is there any way to catch them without the footage?" I asked.

"We can dust the evidence for prints, test the food for toxins and try and establish when and who bought them. There are no guarantees, though," the officer said frowning.

"You didn't think the tire slashing was related to the vandalism, correct?" Edward asked.

The officer nodded in agreement.

"If we have to use the footage in court, we will. You can say you have footage of Hillary entering the shop, which is what our open cameras would've caught if they hadn't been disabled. We can let them think that their little loop trick didn't work. Will that be enough to hold them?" Edward asked. He was a genius.

"That would do it," the officers agreed and gave us a card with an email address to send the video to. Jessica and Hillary were arrested before we opened the next morning. Edward held down the fort, and Angela took over Jessica's clients, while I quickly ran to the store for more food for our customers. We had a reputation and standards to uphold.

If it had been Jessica and Hillary who had broken the window, that likely meant someone else had slashed Emmett's tires. Jessica knew who Emmett was and knew what his truck looked like. It wouldn't have made sense for them to attack him. We were back to square one, looking for a second vandal.

Jessica and her mother took a plea bargain for attempted murder. They were both sentenced to ten years in prison without parole, because their plan was premeditated and intended to cause the death of one or more of our customers, so we would be sued for wrongful death and lose our shop. Another three years was tacked on for vandalism. They admitted to breaking the window, so the store would have to close for a few days and disrupt our financial stability. After all, the first year a shop was open was when they were most likely to go under, and any disruption in income could be potentially detrimental.

I was so thankful that we had caught them in time. We served several small children and pregnant women. I didn't think I could've lived with myself if someone had died.

With Jessica out of the shop and part of the mystery solved, some of the tension had lifted. It was time for me to focus on getting a dress for the wedding. I went to a little wedding boutique across town and stared blankly at the sea of white. I had always imagined that I would be picking a dress with my mother's help. I tried to hold onto what Jerry had said. I knew she was there with me. I could almost feel her.

The bell over the shop door rang, alerting the attendant to a new customer. She excused herself from me and went to the front of the store. I was surprised when she returned so quickly. I was even more surprised to see she had Esme in tow. "I hope you don't mind. If you want me to go, I will. Edward told me where you were and that you'd gone alone to pick a dress. I was wondering if you'd like some help or maybe a second opinion," Esme asked sheepishly.

I felt a warm peaceful feeling engulf me, and I knew it was my mother, encouraging me to include Esme in picking the dress. "Thanks, Esme, that'd be nice."

The afternoon went well. Esme burst into tears several times, telling me I was beautiful. I think my mother would have done the same. Esme didn't push her taste on me, and after two hours of digging through the little dress store, I was able to find one that worked for me. Esme offered to take me to Seattle to look some more if I wasn't sure of my choice, but I was. It was simple, but elegant. I was sure it would go well with our small wedding. Simple and elegant seemed to be the theme of it. I was shocked when Billy showed up to pay for my dress. "How did you know I was here?" I asked stunned.

"Edward, I told him to call me when you were going to buy your dress."

"You don't need to pay for it."

"Bella, you're my little girl, and you know for damn sure that Charlie would've paid for it. I'm his stand-in. You're not stopping me," he said as he passed his card to the salesgirl. I'd have to find a way to pay him back. I knew he wasn't a rich man and was thankful that my dress wasn't outrageously expensive. I hugged Billy tighter than ever and thanked him. I couldn't have a better man for a stand-in dad. His helping me made the dress all the more special.


	27. Chapter 27

**Remember to check out Fandom4LLS. Blogspot. Com. **

**Also I made a Savanna van Smutsmut page on Facebook. I do post teasers on that and write about projects I'm working on, including taking part in the FF holiday count down. Follow FFcoundowns on FFN to get the update of some awesome Halloween one shots. **

**Dollybigmomma did her business on this.**

**Chapter 27 – Getting On With It**

With Angela moving to Forks and Jessica in jail, we now had two vacant apartments, and we needed to fill them if we were going to comfortably make our loan payments. Just like Jerry pointed out, though, we didn't know who the second vandal was, and we didn't want to unknowingly rent to them.

"We need to hire another nail tech as well. Do we dare advertise that we're looking for someone?" I asked Edward.

"Maybe we can look for online resumes or find a hiring service," he suggested.

"I don't think we could afford to use an agency. We could advertise for the nail tech position and not say the name of our salon. Only people who are actually looking for a job would call." My idea sounded good in theory.

Of course, I never knew that there was a guy out there who figured himself a nail specialist, because he knew all the different types and sizes of construction nails. It took me thirty minutes to convince him that we were looking for someone who dealt with fingernails, not metal nails.

We did get a few calls, and I was able to set up interviews at the local coffee shop with three women. I still hadn't revealed the name of the shop. They all looked promising, and when I mentioned that there were apartments open for rent, two of them got excited. The other was content living with her mom.

I took their resumes home and made a few calls to be sure that they checked out. I didn't just call their reference numbers, but also their previous places of employment directly. Jane Hemse was a nail tech, but actually specialized in facials and Botox injections. She was desperate for work after a bad fight with her previous employer and was willing to just do nails, as long as it paid. I called her old shop and spoke to a snippy woman. Her name was Marjorie. "That little heathen will burn in hell!" Marjorie shouted.

"Could you be more specific as to why I shouldn't hire her?" I asked, because let's face it, some people were just bitchy.

"No one should hire her, ever! She's rude and disrespectful. This is my shop, and she had no right to try and interfere with how I run things. Order and organization is the only thing that keeps us afloat, and she blatantly shunned any semblance of order."

"So she kept a messy work station?" I asked.

"Heavens no, I wouldn't have let her work at my salon as long as I did if she was messy. The mouth on that girl is offensive. The way she treated me and my customers," she huffed.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Did you have many complaints against her?"

"We cater to a very specific high-end clientele. It probably wouldn't matter to a little low-end shop like yours, but discretion is important. The customer is always right, even if it makes us a bit uncomfortable at times." Marjorie seemed a bit offensive herself.

I thanked her for her time and called another reference. The woman I spoke to had worked with Jane at Marjorie's shop before Jane was fired, and she eventually quit, too. It turned out that Ms. Marjorie encouraged groping. One client got a little too handsy with her, and Jane stepped in to save her. Unfortunately for Jane, Ms. Marjorie had a lot of power in their business and had Jane blackballed. That was why she was seeking employment nearly two hours away from her current residence.

I set Jane's resume aside and clipped an apartment application to it for Edward to go over, before we'd hand it back to her. I was all for helping the underdog.

"Are you sure she's safe to hire? The notes you took when you interviewed her previous boss don't look good."

"We can hire her on a trial basis, at least till you're more comfortable with her, and we can rent to her month-to-month until her probationary period is up," I countered.

He nodded in agreement. We had to do something, or we would be postponing our wedding in lieu of working to pay our bills. Edward made the final call and spoke with Jane Hemse himself. She was thrilled we were giving her a shot, even after we had spoken with her previous employer.

She showed up the next morning with a car full of boxes to move into her apartment. Thankfully, she had first and last month's rent on hand, and I was able to make a quick deposit to cover the other half of our loan payment. I showed her both apartments and asked if she wanted Jessica's. When Jessica had been arrested, she'd forfeited on her lease agreement, and all of the possessions left in the apartment became ours. We basically had a fully-furnished apartment. She opted to take Angela's old apartment, though. Apparently, Jane used to make good money and had some high-end furniture she planned on having moved over in a truck.

Since Jane, like Jessica, also did facials and Botox, we could offer that service again. The short gap in time made it possible to save most of our previous customers who used those services.

Jasper, Laurant and Angela were all very welcoming to Jane. Tanya and Rosalie weren't mean, but they didn't give her more than a glance. Jane was thrilled to see our waiting room fill up within minutes of opening the shop. She quickly took over Jessica's old customers and had a way of charming them. It must have been leftover B.S. training from her last job. She wasn't as fast as Tanya when she worked, but she brought in bigger tips. It turned out that she knew Laurant's husband, Tyler, from high school, and he approved of her, which made me feel a whole lot better about hiring her.

We still had the issue of one more vacant apartment. Edward and I hadn't really discussed it, but after we were married, I was thinking of working on that family he was hoping for, and that would mean we'd have to have all the apartments rented. The question was, did we hire another person or rent to someone who didn't work for us?

Jasper had the audacity to suggest we rent to Alice. I wasn't happy when Edward didn't immediately answer no, but instead said, "We'll think about it." It was cut and dried to me. Alice was a hateful, thieving bitch. I didn't want to rent to her. I didn't think it would be possible to change my mind.

The wedding came together nicely, and the day was finally here. Jerry and Ed sat proudly next to the wreaths that represented their wives. My parents' wreaths were on the front row, and to honor my father even more, Billy's boutonniere was made completely of jasmine. I was not sure how the florist had pulled it off, but she did, and it looked beautiful. The most surprising turn of events was Laurant's insistence that he be the one to do my hair. The florist left us several sprigs of flowers, and I was inclined to agree that no one could sculpt my hair into something as magnificent as Laurant. He somehow made a half cap out of the flowers and then had them woven into my hair and down my back, making it look like they were growing naturally in my hair. I made him take several pictures to post in the shop's suggestion book.

"You're amazing," I said and hugged Laurant. "I'm going to have to leave my veil off. There's no way I'm covering this up. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I'm so happy for you two. Now, no fussing, you don't want to mess up your makeup," he said waving his hands in front of my tearing eyes, trying to keep my makeup in place.

There was a light knock on my door, and Angela came in. She ended up being my maid of honor. Edward really wanted Emmett to be his best man, and so I needed someone to stand with me. Angela was the first person I thought of. She had been the most supportive through everything.

"They're ready when we are. I just thought I'd give you a heads up. Emmett brought Rosalie as his date, and Jasper brought Alice," she said warily.

"I figured as much. Rose isn't a troublemaker, at least when she has Emmett to temper her, and Jasper is pretty good about keeping Alice civil," I said reassuring the both of us that the wedding would go smoothly.

Esme knocked lightly before stepping into the room. "Oh, Bella, you look so beautiful. We're so lucky to have you as part of our family."

"Thank you, Esme." I had eventually learned to love her in my own way.

"Well, I should go take my seat. I just came back to make sure you were okay. Edward wanted me to check on you, he knows how difficult this is for you. Thank you for doing this, instead of eloping."

"Thank you for doing so much to make it happen. I'm glad we didn't elope," I confessed.

She gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. "We'll be waiting," she giggled giddily and hurried out.

Billy popped his head into the room, and Laurant gave me one last hug, before he slipped out to grab his seat.

"Are you ready, beautiful girl?" Billy asked, making me blush.

"As I'll ever be."

"And you're sure about this?" he asked seriously.

"I'm sure about Edward, and that's all I need. I love him."

"Alright, let's get this show on the road," he said taking my arm in his.

Angela slipped out, and the music started moments later. It was time, and I was never more ready to start my forever with Edward than I was right at that moment.

He must have been excited, too, because he was bouncing on his tippy toes and grinning like a madman. Thankfully, the ceremony went quickly, and we were able to get to the kissing. He was finally mine.

I'd admit to crying through the father-daughter dance I had with Billy, but when Edward cut in, he made it all better.

"So…" he said nervously.

"So what?" I asked wondering what he was nervous about.

"Tonight it's official, we're married."

I chuckled. "Yes, we are."

He pulled me closer, giving my backside a suggestive squeeze. "Are we going to…?" he blushed an adorable red.

"Are we going to what, Edward?" I teased. I knew exactly what he was asking me, and we sure as heck were going to.

He pulled me impossibly closer and kissed me softly. "You know…"

I pressed my thigh between his legs a little. "I do?" I taunted.

He dropped his head to my shoulder.

"You can't do it, if you can't say it," I teased.

"So you do know!"

I giggled. "Oh, I know. Now tell me, sweet husband, what do you plan on doing to your wife once we're alone?"

He kissed me hard and pulled back with a goofy grin. "_Wife_, I love the sound of that, and I love you."

"I love you, too," I said kissing his lips once more. "So, are you going to tell me what you have planned?"

His eyes popped wide. "I was supposed to plan it?" He looked so worried.

I cupped his cheek. "The only planning you had to do was to work up the courage to ask me to give in to your fantasies. So, what do you want?"

"You, just you for now, maybe nice, slow and quiet at first. I want to make sure I get it right, before I try anything fancy."

"That sounds perfect to me, husband," I answered giddily. I loved saying his new title.

He leaned down and kissed me again.

Emmett's heavy hand landed on Edward's shoulder. "Take it easy, Brother, or you're gonna have her pregnant before you get home."

We both turned bright pink and took a measured step away from each other. I'd have to agree, it did look like we were on the verge of humping each other on the dance floor. It probably wouldn't have been noticeable if it was some techno rap music that everyone would grind to, but it wasn't. It was a soft classical piece that didn't really lend to grinding dance moves, not that we were dancing.

"Time to cut the cake," Esme announced.

She kept the reception moving the rest of the night, and all the traditions were completed, right down to the bouquet toss. I thought it was pretty funny that Rosalie of all people caught it. Emmett gave her a salacious grin. I never pictured Rose as someone who blushed, but at that moment, she did.

Emmett got ahold of her and made a show of dipping her while he kissed her. She came up smiling and giggling. I could tell they were happy together, and I wondered how Tanya fit in with them, if at all. "Maybe it was Tanya," I mumbled.

"What did you say?" Edward asked.

"Oh, nothing," I tried to brush off the theory. Now was not the time or place to get distracted by our mystery vandal.

"No, I heard you say something. Now out with it," Edward pushed.

"I was just thinking, Emmett and Rose are really happy together, maybe Tanya got jealous and messed up Emmett's truck."

Edward frowned and looked back at the happy couple. "It's a possibility. There's nothing we can do about it now, though. We have cameras in place. If something happens again, we'll catch her."

"You're right, I'm sorry I brought it up. Today is our day to celebrate, and tonight, it'll be just you and me," I grinned.

"I like the sound of that."

So did I.


	28. Chapter 28

**Remember to check out Fandom4LLS. Blogspot. Com. **

**Also I made a Savanna van Smutsmut page on Facebook. I do post teasers on that and write about projects I'm working on, including taking part in the FF holiday count down. Follow FFcoundowns on FFN to get the update of some awesome Halloween one shots. **

**Beta'd by the awesome Dollybigmomma!**

**Chapter 28 – Life Goes On**

We walked into our room, and I watched as Edward worked off his tie. I knew it would be the first of many pieces of clothing to come off of him, and I couldn't wait.

"So, you're wearing a wedding dress," he mumbled nervously.

"Yes, and you're wearing a suit."

"Are you going to take it off?" he asked shyly.

"Well, I'm not leaving it on," I teased.

"Can I help you?" he asked hopeful.

"I think that'd be a good idea. I'm not sure if I can get out of this thing on my own. Will you need help with your suit?"

He looked down at his cummerbund and then back at me. "Probably with this thing," he said pointing to it.

"Who should go first?" I asked teasingly. His eyes focused on my breasts and I smiled, thinking about the undergarments I had on. If I went second, they'd be quickly discarded and underappreciated, but if I went first, I could taunt him while I undressed him. I turned around and waited for him to grab my zipper. He leaned forward, kissing my shoulder and neck. Then he paused to smell the flowers in my hair. "You're going to have to help me get those out as well." He plucked one out of my hair then reached around and tucked it between my breasts. "That wasn't what I had in mind, but it works."

My dress opened and fell to my hips. His sharp intake of air let me know he liked what I was wearing underneath it. I shimmied a little and stepped out of my dress and hung it up, all the while feeling giddy with the way his eyes were burning into me.

"Your turn," I pushed the jacket off of his shoulders. I was sure heavy breathing was catching, because we were both doing it, and we hadn't even gotten to the good part of the night yet. I reached around him and unbuckled his cummerbund. When it fell away, I went straight for his pants zipper. It was then that I noticed his hands were shaking, as he settled them on my shoulders. "You'll need to take your shoes off," I instructed.

I had yet to take off mine, because I didn't need to remove them to get out of my dress. Edward nodded and then started hopping around, trying to pull off his shoes without sitting down. I finally just shoved him down on the bed and grabbed his foot. I easily untied it and then tossed it over my shoulder, then moved to the next foot and did the same. He was breathing so hard, I was worried he might pass out. He sat up and ran his hands down my side, feeling the satin and lace. He made us switch places, and I was sitting on the bed, with him standing in front of me. He gently started to work the flowers out of my hair, while I slowly unbuttoned his shirt. When I reached the top, he stepped back and pulled it the rest of the way off.

"I'm almost done with your hair."

I nodded and let him get back to work. He had plucked them all out and tossed them across the bed, leaving it littered with flowers and petals. His fingers wove into my hair, and he pulled me to his lips. We kissed softly, and it slowly became more heated. I tugged on his boxers, making him fall over me. He was surprised at first and asked if I was okay.

I giggled. "I'm more than okay, but if you want to kiss me better, feel free."

I scooted up the bed and coaxed him to follow me.

"I've never done this before," he whispered nervously.

"Me, either," I smiled, thrilled we'd be learning together.

He grinned and nodded, but his hand still shook as it ran over my body. "I don't know how to take this off," he confessed.

I guided his hand to the hooks that held my bustier shut. If I'd thought he'd get it off smoothly, I would have been mistaken. He ended up straddling me, fighting two-handed to get all the little hooks undone. I thought about doing it for him, but worried it'd embarrass him or make him feel inadequate. He let out a sigh of relief when he finally got it all open. He looked down at my exposed body and licked his lips. "Can I…?" he squeezed my side in his hand, his eyes focused on my breasts.

"Yes." I knew what he was asking. Once his lips touched my body, they didn't leave my skin until I was crying out his name. We were finally both all the way undressed, underwear-free, when he stopped what he was doing.

"I'm not sure I can do this right," he worried.

"I think you'll do fine," I tried to encourage him.

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered, his eyes letting me know the truth in his words.

"It'll be worth it." His brow furrowed. I was sure he didn't believe me. "Edward, it's worth it to me. A little pain to be that close to you will always be worth it. Luckily for us, it's only supposed to hurt the first time, right?"

"I'm not sure I can last very long."

"That'll be a good thing. Quick, with only a little pain, sounds perfect to me."

His eyes softened, and he kissed me sweetly. "Okay, I think I can do this now."

True to his word, he was quick, and thankfully, I only felt a slight pinch. The best part of it all was being in his arms and knowing I'd be his forever. I never wanted to let him go.

We spent the next few days in bed learning together. Edward's determination to make things good for me made our honeymoon awesome. We both dragged our feet when it came time to return to reality and get back to work.

He kissed my pouting lips, as I packed our bags. "You know, we can do this stuff at home, too," he said with a light blush.

I leaned up and kissed him. "Heck yeah we're doing that at home."

He laughed at my enthusiasm, but I knew he agreed with me.

Our first day back to work was a bit embarrassing. There was a little teasing about what we did on our honeymoon, and Edward handled it well, red-faced, but well.

We had yet to discuss having kids. I was on the shot, so it'd be a little bit before we could start trying for kids, if that was what he wanted to do. Edward had yet to mention it, and I hadn't gathered enough courage to talk to him about it. I was so sure that having children was part of his dream, but they never once came up in conversation.

Things had quieted down at the shop, and though I was sure we had a second vandal, Edward wasn't so sure. "It's been several months, and nothing has happened. Ever since Jessica and her mother were arrested, everything has run smoothly," Edward said, brushing off my worry.

That was the other reason I hadn't brought up the idea of having kids yet. I wanted to be absolutely sure that our vandal was gone, and our children would be safe.

"It just doesn't make sense. Why would Jessica vandalize Emmett's truck, and why not admit to it? She confessed to breaking the window when confronted about it."

"Well, the cameras are still up, if something happens, we'll catch it," he tried to sooth me. I just really hoped that nothing would happen.

Emmett invited himself over for dinner and surprised us with an apartment application.

"I don't understand," Edward said, looking down at the paper confused.

"You need a tenant, and I need to be closer to Rosie. It seems like a good fix to me," he said with a shrug.

"Well, I think it's a wonderful idea." I was so relieved that it wasn't Alice we'd be renting to. I knew Edward was on the verge of caving in to Jasper's pleas.

"Alright, I guess that's settled then. Let me know when you need me to help you move," Edward said with a smile. He had to be the sweetest man. There was no question in his mind that he'd be helping his brother move. I think they were good for each other, and I looked forward to having a cheery Emmett underfoot.

As soon as word spread around the shop that Emmett was moving into Jessica's old apartment, Angela pulled me aside. "Can I speak with you in your office?"

"Sure, what's up?" I asked a little nervous.

"I didn't want to bring it up until I knew for sure you had another renter, but Ben has asked me to move in with him, and I kind of want to," she cringed like she was worried I'd yell at her.

"That's great, Angie. Ben is a great guy."

Her smile was instant at my words, and her face glowed. "He really is. I think he's the one, Bella. I mean, really, it's for good."

"I'm so happy for you. If it's alright, can you let me look at our finances before you break the lease? If we can just get someone to rent the house-"

She cut me off. "Ben plans on buying out the lease. We didn't want to leave you in a bind, but I know you didn't want the house vacant," she worried her lip.

"We'll figure something out. Don't worry about it. You just worry about where you're going to find moving boxes!"

She hugged me. "Bella, you're the best, and when Ben gets up the courage to pull that ring out of his sock drawer and ask me to marry him, I want you to be my maid of honor."

"Definitely, now tell me about this ring."

She squealed and bounced. "Oh, my heavens, it's freaking huge. I was helping him with laundry the other day and went to put his socks away. The boy is a neat freak and has them all lined up just so. I was struggling to get the socks in and match his pattern, and as I was squishing the socks around, I heard a thunk in the back of the drawer. I couldn't believe it. It's so beautiful. He doesn't know I know about it yet, though. I think moving in together is the next step to his proposing."

"You've got to call me as soon as he does," I insisted.

There was knock on the office door, interrupting our giggle fest of girl talk. "What are you troublemakers up to?" Jasper teased. "You both have customers waiting. Aren't you supposed to be the one telling us to get back to work, boss lady?"

"Yeah, yeah, back to work," I waved him off. It was time to get back to work for us, too.

That evening, as I cleaned the shop, I tried to think of who I could rent my little house to. I finally called Billy to let him know what was going on. He had always helped me take care of my home.

"Little Bell, how is married life treating you?"

"Great, I'm really liking it. We've rented the last apartment to Emmett, Edward's brother. Of course, now I need to find a renter for the house."

"In Forks?"

"Yeah, Angie is moving in with her boyfriend, Ben. They're buying out the lease, so I'm not going to be out the money, but-"

"You don't want the place vacant. Don't worry, honey, we'll figure it out."

"Honey? Wait, is that Bella? Can I talk to her?" I heard Jake beg.

"I don't think now is a good time, Jake," Billy said dismissively. "I should go, honey. I'll call you back later. I love you."

"I love you, too, Billy. Talk to you soon." I hung up and let out a sigh. I knew he got off the phone for my benefit. He wouldn't call me back until Jake was gone, and I was okay with that. I didn't think I was ready to talk to him, even if he was sorry and trying to be nice in a normal kind of way. It'd be a while before I ever trusted Jake again.


	29. Chapter 29

**Beta'd by Dollybigmomma.**

**Sorry for the delay, RL is kicking my butt, but we will hopefully be back in our house in the next three weeks. **

**Check out my Facebook page at Savanna van Smutsmut. I post teasers and there is a link to the FF Halloween countdown of mystical creature. My story is featured in chapters 12-15. **

**The voting for TwiFic Fandom Awards is still open until 11:59 tonight EDST, Oct 18****th.**** Make sure to nominate Dollybigmomma for the Grammar Nazi award. The link for voting is on my profile. **

**Chapter 29 – A Bird in the Bush**

I was sure our second vandal would act up once Emmett moved in. It made sense that if it was Tanya, she'd be upset about it and lash out. There was also the possibility that his truck being parked nightly in the same spot where it had been vandalized before would encourage a second attack, but it didn't.

Emmett had been living upstairs for a month, and the place was quiet. I would have thought his presence would have upset the Tanya-and-Rose balance, but other than the occasional glare from Tanya, everyone seemed happy to have him around.

Since he worked in construction, he left for work crazy early in the morning and was usually home by three o'clock. He would hang out in the waiting area and flirt with the customers. I noticed the people he flirted with tipped bigger, not to mention the relaxing attitude he brought to the place.

I just couldn't understand why our vandal hadn't hit again. I was so sure there was a second one and that it was Tanya. Of course, ever since I'd hired Jane, Tanya had pretty much kept her mouth shut, at least when it came to me. I was not sure what she had said to Tanya, but it seemed to work. She rarely even bothered to glare at me anymore.

It was highly possible that Tanya had been the vandal, but no longer felt the need to lash out. I wondered if we were really safe. Edward frequently pointed out that there were cameras no one knew about except for us, and if she were to act out again, we'd catch her.

He considered the matter settled, and I was starting to think maybe it was as well. I wanted to broach the subject of children with him. It would be time for me to get another birth control shot in just one short week. If we were going to do it, now was the time to discuss it.

I curled up into his side, resting my head on his chest, while he played with my hair. His touch was so relaxing, it was hard to stay focused and awake. "Edward," I got his attention and stopped his hand. He looked down at me worried. "I want to talk to you about something."

"A good something, or a bad something?" he asked hesitantly.

I shrugged, "Maybe good, depending on your take of it."

"Alright, what's up?"

"We haven't talked about kids. I know you want them, and I do, too, but we never discussed when."

His eyes lit up. "Definitely a good something," he said snuggling me tighter in his arms. "When do you want to have kids? I'm ready whenever you are."

"Really? Because I'm due for another birth control shot next week, and I can cancel my appointment if-" I didn't get to finish my sentence. I was pinned and kissed instantly. When he finally pulled back, his grin was sure to split his face. "So I'll cancel it," I confirmed with a giggle.

"Definitely," he growled and decided to ravish me. My shot hadn't run out yet, but it was obvious that Edward thought we needed to practice making a baby. I was all for it.

We were giddy the next day, and it seemed everyone noticed. We decided not to tell anyone, except for Ed, that we were trying for a baby. I about died when Emmett clapped Edward on the shoulder and said, "You tried that position I told you about, didn't you? I told you, satisfies every time."

Edward looked at me wide-eyed. I was curious what this position was. "Later," I mouthed to him with a wink, and he broke out in a big grin. I had a feeling I was going to find out all about that position.

That evening, after Edward left to drop Ed off at the bingo hall, I thought I heard something outside. I turned on the porch light and thought I saw something in the bushes. When Edward came home, he startled me and made me jump out of my skin. He thought it was just a cat. Maybe a big dog, but not a cat I decided.

Over the next few days, I could swear there was something in the bushes that were by the side of the house. It was driving me nuts. I wanted Edward to go check them out, but not in the dark. We'd been so busy at the shop, that we usually weren't done doing cleanup until late in the evening.

I was in the kitchen, when I heard a bang. It sounded like someone had slammed something against our fence. I turned to Edward and Ed, who were at the kitchen table, and both headed for the back door. Ed had his cane raised defensively.

"Thought you could hide from me, you little shit!" a large man shouted. He had a small form in his hands, lifting them off the ground.

"Get out of my yard!" Ed shouted in old man fashion.

"Shut up, you old geezer, and mind your own business."

"Bella, call the cops, now!" Edward, ordered and I didn't hesitate. He stepped out from behind Ed and into view. "Drop that person and get out of here now!" Edward's voice commanded.

"This little shit is mine, and I'm not leaving her behind." I watched through the window, as the man flung the small girl over his shoulder. He turned to leave, and I panicked. I ran to my room and dug out an old lockbox that held my dad's service revolver. I knew it wasn't loaded, but I hoped it'd be enough to stop the guy from leaving. I was a mess, trying to tell the 911 operator what was going on while running to the door. When I told her about my dad's gun, she asked me who my father was. When I told her he was Chief Swan, and she recognized the name.

"Stop right there, or I'll shoot!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "Drop the girl now!" I ordered.

The man stopped, shocked. He pulled her little body in front of him, using it as a shield. "You've got to kill her first if you want to get to me," he taunted. I was so relieved when a cop stepped behind him and put a gun to his head. "Release the girl!" he ordered.

Two other cops came running up, guns drawn. The girl was dropped to the ground and collapsed in a heap.

A fourth cop came up, and I recognized him from our vandal case against Jessica. "You wouldn't happen to still have those cameras up, would you?"

"Yes, we do," Edward answered firmly and waved the cop inside.

I rushed over to the girl on the ground. One of the cops was trying to talk to her, but she was a crying mess. "You need to get her to the hospital. He was hitting her when we came outside."

She looked so young, and her face was swollen. I gently brushed the hair away from her eyes to get a better look. I tried not to grimace. "You're safe now. Talk to these guys, and they'll help put him in jail."

"It's my word against his," she whimpered.

"No, we saw him hit you, too, and we have cameras up in the yard. He's going to jail for assault, honey. Is it alright if they take you in to the hospital to get checked out?"

She looked nervously at the cop, and I suspected she didn't want to go with him, because he was a man. "Would you like me to come with you?" I asked.

She nodded yes. The cop was about to protest, but I pulled him aside. "She was just attacked by a large man, and even though you're not a real threat, in her head, it's hard to focus on that right now. Is there a female officer who can take her report or maybe someone not so big?" I asked, hoping if I stroked his ego a little, he'd give in to my request.

He looked over at the girl and let out a sigh. "Yeah, let me make a call. Would you be alright to ride in the squad car with her down to the hospital?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Oh, and what's this I hear about you pulling a gun on that guy?"

"It wasn't loaded," I said with a shrug and pointed to where I'd left it on the porch.

"Go lock that up, and don't pull it out again, unless it's loaded and you're ready to shoot someone. Pulling a weapon out ups the ante in a confrontation. It probably saved this girls life, but if he'd had a gun, when you pulled yours, he might've felt threatened enough to pull his. You would've needed to shoot first and asked questions later. It's good that you have one, but you need to be ready to use it next time," he lectured bending down to look me straight in the eyes. "Get some bullets," he ordered, and I nodded in agreement, because he was right.

The girl's name was Vanessa, and she had turned eighteen just days ago. She confessed that she'd been living in the bushes alongside our house for the past week, trying to get away from her stepdad. She was a crying mess, because she thought her mother was going to be mad at her for putting him in jail. I told her that if her mother had half a brain, she'd thank her for getting her away from a horrible man. Something about this girl just pulled at my heartstrings, and I wanted so badly to help her.

Her mother did show up and was shocked by Vanessa's swollen face. Then she had the audacity to tell her that she shouldn't have provoked him. I had the woman escorted out of the hospital.

"I'm guessing you have nowhere to go?" I asked, and she shrugged. "I was on my own at eighteen, too. Well, a little younger than that, and I made it alright. You'll be fine."

She cried and shook her head no. "I have nowhere to go and no friends. He made sure I had nothing and that there was no one to help me. I thought I could get away, that I'd be safe."

"You are now."

"Bella?" I was surprised to see Billy in the doorway. "Is everything alright? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my friend, Vanessa, here was attacked by her stepfather. She doesn't have a place to live right now," I said and felt a little bad for spilling her private information.

He waved me out into the hallway. "Do you think she'd be interested in renting the house from you?"

"It does have six month's rent paid up on it. It'd probably be enough time for her to get on her feet."

Edward came jogging down the hallway toward us. He looked worried, but smiled when he saw Billy. "Hello, Billy, what brings you here?"

"Jake nearly hacked his thumb off chopping wood. They're stitching it back on upstairs. I was looking for some coffee in this place. I've yet to find a machine. They're all over hospitals on TV," he complained.

"Edward, Vanessa doesn't have a place to stay, and we have six months paid up on the house in Forks," I started.

"If you're alright with her staying there," he shrugged. "We really don't know anything about her, sweetheart, but if you're willing to risk it, I'm fine with it."

"You'll keep an eye on her, won't you?" I asked Billy.

"Of course, I'm always driving by and checking on the place anyways. I'll just knock and say howdy every once in a while."

I pulled Billy into the hospital room, and Vanessa's eyes cautiously darted back and forth between me and Billy. "This is my adoptive father, Billy Black. He looks after my house in Forks for me. It just so happens that it's set to be vacant for the next six months, and you're welcome to stay there, if you'd like."

"Does he live there?" she whispered.

"No, but if you need something fixed or to check out a noise of some sort, I'm just a phone call away," he said with a smile.

She peeked up at him nervously.

"He's a good guy, Vanessa. You can trust him," I said taking her hand. "He lives outside of town in La Push. He'll pop in from time to time to make sure you have what you need. He did the same for me." I gently tipped her chin up so she'd look at me. "He's not going to hurt you. I know if someone came after you, he'd hurt them. He's a good man."

Her eyes watered, and she nodded okay. She was released with three broken ribs, a badly bruised jaw and a fractured eye socket. It was a miracle she didn't have a concussion or any missing teeth. I just hoped that when Jake was up to taking care of the property again that he wouldn't scare her. The poor girl had already been through hell, so more fear was the last thing she needed. What she truly needed was someone who would look out for her, a real, loving father figure. I knew I could count on Billy for that.


	30. Chapter 30

**I've been nominated in several categories in the TwiFic Fandom Awards, and Dollybigmomma has been nominated in the Grammar Nazi category. Please go to vote for us! The link to TwiFic is on my profile.**

**We finally moved back into our house this weekend after almost four months of hotel and construction hell. We still have a ways to go and only one completely working bathroom for a family of five, two of which are little girls, but we're finally home. Can I get a halleluiah? Thank you. **

**Chapter 30 – Holding On and Letting Go**

It turned out that Vanessa was my size, so I was able to give her some of my clothes to wear. She'd only had one change when she had ran away, her mother wasn't talking with her, and she refused to give Vanessa any of her other things.

I took some of my furniture out of storage and put enough things in the house that it was comfortable. The poor thing seemed terrified to leave the house, and I found out she seldom left the bedroom. She was locked in the room every time Billy came by to check on her. He would bring her some groceries and confided in me that he was really worried for her.

I went to visit her and saw she was in fact hiding out in the bedroom, and by the dark circles under her eyes, I could tell she wasn't sleeping. She needed to talk to someone. I called Ben and asked if he knew of a counselor in Forks. He did the accounting for everyone in town, so he'd know if there was one close by.

There was a free victims counseling clinic, and thankfully, I was able to get Irina, one of the counselors, to come to the house. Little by little, she was able to get Vanessa to leave her bedroom for more than just a few minutes. I was so happy that she was progressing so well.

I called Vanessa one morning to see if I could come by to visit and heard the lawnmower running. "Is Billy there doing the yard work?" I asked.

"No, it's his son, Jake. Do you know him?" she asked sounding completely at ease.

"Are you alright with him being there?" I worried she was just putting on an act for my benefit.

"Yes, he's very nice. He brought me flowers," she said with a giggle.

"Okay, but if he makes you feel uncomfortable at all, call me or Billy immediately, alright? We won't have a problem telling him to leave you alone and keeping him away."

"No, no, I like it when he comes to visit. I made him cookies." She sounded so happy, and I really hoped Jake behaved himself. Vanessa had yet to leave the house and would be an easy target.

I called Billy and asked about Jake and Vanessa. "He's still in counseling and doing okay, and he seems to really like her. I told him he wasn't allowed in the house, though. He's only spoken to her through the screen door, but I do think she handed him a plate of cookies the other day. He knows she's got issues and is taking it easy with her, and I'm still keeping a close eye on him. He's only allowed to go by the house when I'm in town and able to check up on them."

"I've let her know to call you or me if he makes her uncomfortable. I really hope he doesn't scare her and set her back," I worried.

"I think they'll be okay. She seems to like his company. I think she may be lonely in that house by herself," he sounded concerned.

"It can be lonely, when you live by yourself," I said remembering my days living there alone. I really hoped her loneliness didn't get her in trouble with Jake.

After two months of trying, we finally became pregnant. We were both thrilled, but we decided to not say anything to anyone in the shop for a while. The only problem was the smell of just about everything in the shop made me sick. I couldn't even handle half of my scented oils I usually used for massages. I didn't think I'd be able to keep things under wraps for long.

I was halfway through a massage with Jerry, when the smell finally got to me. I hurried into the little side bathroom and lost my breakfast.

"I'm so sorry," I started.

"Are you sick? Do you have a stomach bug? Am I gonna catch it?" Jerry griped.

I didn't know how to answer him. If I told him no, I had a feeling he'd guess I was pregnant, and I honestly didn't want it getting around Edward's family yet.

"Well, speak up!" he snapped.

I gave in and answered him. "No, it's not contagious."

"Are you sure? My system can't handle another illness. You should probably move out of Ed's house until you're better. He has a compromised immune system with his kidneys being out of order."

"I don't need to move out, and Ed is fine."

"You may be a young spry chicken that can knock out a stomach bug or cold in a weekend, but us older folk can end up in the hospital for months with your careless behavior!" he ranted.

There was no getting around it. "Jerry, you're not going to catch my stomach bug, because I don't have one," I insisted.

Edward chose that moment to step into the room with us and added his two cents. "But you do have a bug, honey. A tiny adorable one," his hand ran across my tummy. Jerry's scowl didn't let up right away, but I could tell when he got it. A wide smile spread across his face.

"So, she has a stomach bug, one that's not contagious," he said with a grin.

I blushed, and Edward kissed my temple. "Yes, but we're going to hold off on telling people, so if you don't mind keeping this to yourself…"

"My lips are sealed tighter than a submarine. Congratulations, I'm just sorry my Mabel isn't here for this. She would've been so excited. She and Elizabeth would be knitting up a storm."

I gave Jerry a hug, wishing I could have known the women who had been largely responsible for shaping Edward into the man he was today. "She was at the wedding, so maybe she's here for this, too," I reminded him of his belief that she watched over us.

"Yes, you're right," Jerry said, forcing a smile back on his face. "She's probably thinking of ways to bless the baby up a storm. It's good you two are starting your family young. So many people wait these days, and their older family members end up missing out. I'm happy I'll hopefully be around to meet my great-grand baby. Now, if you could just talk your siblings into settling down, we'd be in business," he chuckled.

Edward had a knowing smile. "Oh, I think Emmett isn't too far behind us." I looked at him shocked, wondering what he knew that I didn't. He just gave me a wink, and I knew he'd tell me later.

A few days later, I could tell that the others were getting suspicious, but I didn't want to say anything to them just yet. I wanted to tell Billy first, because he was the closest thing I had to family, and I think it would've hurt his feelings if he heard it from someone else.

When I called him, he was on his way to Vanessa's house, and I told him I'd meet him there. He was going to fix a leak in her sink. It must have been an easy fix, because he was already putting his tools away when I drove up. "All done already?"

"Yup, easy as pie. I think she was a little disappointed it wasn't Jake who came to fix it," he grinned.

"She's been letting him in the house?" I asked surprised.

Billy smirked. "Yeah, he's been in a time or two. She needed a light bulb changed and a picture hung."

My confusion must have shown clearly on my face, because he just chuckled. "Apparently, she's afraid of heights, so she can't change the ceiling light bulbs, and she was very fond of the velvet Elvis picture your dad had and really wanted it hung up, but isn't experienced with a hammer or nails. I'd bet money she's been trying to think up ways to have Jake come see her. She doesn't realize he'd be on her doorstep in a heartbeat if she'd just ask him. He's been really good about respecting your wishes and keeping his distance. He's worried he's going to misread her and set her back. I swear, the way those two dance around each other, I won't be walking her down the aisle until she's fifty. You're my only hope of ever having grandkids," he teased.

"Speaking of which," I let my hand drop to my flat tummy.

His eyes settled on my hand, and a wide smile spread across his face. "I'm going to be a grandpa?" he nearly shouted. I was sure all the neighbors heard him loud and clear.

I nodded yes, and he hugged me tight. "Little Bell, that's the best news I've had all week. How far along are you, honey?"

"A little over eight weeks. We were trying to wait until we were out of our first trimester to say anything, but my morning sickness is making people suspicious. I wanted to tell you first, before I told anyone else."

He gave me a big hug and kissed my forehead. "I can't wait to be a grandpa. This baby is going to be spoiled rotten."

I laughed, imagining the miniature fishing gear he would find. My heart ached, wishing my dad was around, but I knew Billy would do his best to fill in as the doting grandpa I knew my father would have been.

We heard a door slam across the street and turned to the noise, but didn't see anyone around. "I should check on Widow Uley. She's been under the weather lately, and she doesn't have anyone to look after her. Well, no one except for her niece, Leah. You remember her, don't you?" he asked.

I grimaced, nodding. Leah was Jake's crazy ex-girlfriend. I was surprised she wasn't in an asylum. "How's Leah doing?"

My tone of voice must have given away my true feelings, because Billy just laughed at me. "As far as I know, she hasn't been arrested or committed, so she must be doing alright. I try and steer clear of her. I know Jake swears it was him who busted his window, but the way he'd be on edge while watching her anytime he was within one hundred feet of her kind of gave him away. He doesn't realize I dated my share of crazy women before I met his mother. Now, if I can just get those two together," he said pointing at my house, "maybe I wouldn't worry so much about him picking up a nutcase at his head doctor's office."

I was worried that Billy might have been misreading Jake and Vanessa's relationship. He had been pretty blind to what had gone on with me and Jake for years. It wouldn't be unheard of for him to not pick up on something again. That was why I didn't up and run, when I saw Jake's truck pull up. I did step closer to Billy and take his hand in mine, though. He looked at me worried. "Do you want me to walk you to your car?" he asked me quietly.

As soon as Jake noticed my presence, he stopped in his tracks at the edge of the yard. His eyes darted between Billy and me, and a disappointed look crested his face, as he looked longingly at the house. "Ah, do you mind giving this to Vanessa for me?" he asked his dad holding up a plate, not even bothering to say hi to me. I was honestly surprised by his distance in general. "I'll just set it over here." He went to set it on the tailgate of his dad's truck, not coming any closer. I glanced back at the house and saw Vanessa watching out the window anxiously. She was bouncing, like she trying to get up the nerve to come outside. I realized I had an opportunity to really see what was going on between Vanessa and Jake with my own eyes.

"Why don't you take it up to Vanessa yourself?" I suggested, and Jake's whole face lit up. I didn't have to tell him twice. He snatched the plate back up and ran to the front door that was open as soon as his foot hit the front porch. I tugged Billy along, so I could witness their interaction for myself and still feel as comfortable as possible in Jake's presence.

"I brought your plate back. I know it's customary to return it with goodies, but I thought it best that I give it to you empty and not risk giving you food poisoning," Jake said looking a little bashful. Vanessa's eyes never left his, as she took the plate and hugged it to her chest.

"It's very sweet of you to not give me food poisoning," she answered back.

"Do you need anything done today? I have my tool box in my truck. Is that picture hanging alright?" he asked hopeful.

"The nail may be a little loose. Maybe you should check on it?" Vanessa suggested.

I looked over at Billy in disbelief. He was holding back a laugh. He wasn't kidding about those two. Who ever heard of needing a second person to "check a nail" like that?

"I'd be happy to look at it for you. You know, that back porch looks like it could use some fresh steps. Would you mind if I replaced them, Bella? I wouldn't mind covering the cost," he asked me, but his eyes never left Vanessa.

"Yes, one of the steps is definitely in need of repair," Vanessa chimed in.

"Have you been able to go out back?" I was under the impression that she was still struggling to leave her bedroom for an extended period of time.

"No, but when I looked out the back window, it looked like it might be loose," she said blushing, embarrassed.

Billy snickered a little and tried to hide it with a fake cough. I rolled my eyes at him.

I decided to put the hopeful pair out of their misery. "You can replace the steps if you'd like. I'm sure Vanessa would appreciate having a new set, when she's ready to try and go outside."

Vanessa looked like she was on the verge of squealing in excitement, and Jake's grin was huge. "I can start right away. I'll just need to get some supplies. It'll probably take a few days to get the job completely finished." I had a feeling he'd be stretching it out.

"That's fine. If you come early in the mornings, I can make you breakfast. You'll need to keep your strength up to do such hard work," Vanessa offered.

I had a feeling Jake wasn't going to go hungry anytime soon.

"That'd be nice. Do you think if I built a porch swing on the screened-in porch as well, you'd be up for trying to step outside with me…in the future…sometime?" he begged.

I was worried he was pushing her.

"With you, I'd be willing to give it a try. I think you'd need to hold my hand, maybe, just to keep me settled?" she said looking at him bashfully.

"I'd be happy to hold your hand, if you'd think it'd help." Jake's eyes darted to me nervously, like he was asking for permission to possibly hold Vanessa's hand in the future. I wondered if I was what was holding the pair back.

"I think a porch swing would be a nice addition as well. Don't push yourself too much, though. You don't want to have a setback, Vanessa. Jake, you should maybe learn to tell when she's pushing herself too much, if you really want to help her with going outside."

"Oh, I know when it's too much. As soon as her hands start to shake, I'll get her back inside."

Poor Vanessa looked ashamed. "I didn't realize…" she whispered looking at the floor.

Jake reached toward her, but quickly shoved his hand back into his pocket. He tipped his head, trying to get her attention. "Hey, now, there's nothing to be upset about." He sounded so sweet and sincere, and I saw a tear drop from her cheek. His hand reached out again, but stopped short once more. Vanessa must have seen it, because she reached out and took it in hers. He gently tugged her toward him invitingly. She released his hand and wrapped her arms around his waist. He hesitantly wrapped his around her, his eyes darting to mine and back down at her.

I gave him a smile and a nod, and he let out a relieved breath and rested his head on top of hers, hugging her a little closer. "You've been through a lot. No one is judging you, sweetie. We'll get through this together." She looked up at him, and he wiped her tears from her cheeks. She trusted him, and he was obviously a very different person with her.

Billy cleared his throat, breaking up their private moment. "I'm gonna head out. Bella, would you like me to walk you to your car?"

I looked back at Vanessa and Jake. She was still in his arms, and I'd swear it felt like we were intruding on them. "Yeah, that'd be nice. I'll see you guys later." They didn't even bother to let go of each other to wave, they just said goodbye, and we showed ourselves out. Once we were out of earshot, Billy thanked me. "I think he was holding back to respect your wishes to keep his distance from her."

"She really seems to like him," I said baffled by Vanessa's interest in Jake.

Billy shrugged, understanding. "I think she brings out the good in him. His mom was the same way," he said brushing the hair from my cheek. "I think when we meet the right person, they don't just make us happy, but better people as well."

We heard a crash come from the house, and we both looked toward it worried. Our minds were quickly put at ease, when we saw through the open drapes that Vanessa had bumped the table that held the returned plate, when she shoved Jake back toward the couch. We watched wide-eyed, as she pushed him down on the sofa and climbed into his lap, quickly attaching her lips to his. She was definitely the aggressor in the situation.

Billy started laughing. "Okay then, maybe I'll get grandbabies out of them soon, too."

I had a feeling that if it was up to Vanessa, he certainly would.


	31. Chapter 31

**Dollybigmomma beta'd this for me. I plan on getting this story done fast. My goal is a week, we'll see what life has planned, but this story isn't going to be more than 35 chapters and 32 is mostly done already and will hopefully be up tomorrow. Once we finish this up, we'll be working on reposting Out of Eden. If any of you had read it before, you'll want to read it again. We're adding a huge chunk to the beginning laying a solid background for the rest of the story. **

**Chapter 31 – Taking out the Trash**

**BPOV**

It was getting more difficult to hide my pregnancy from my coworkers. I was pretty sure they had a pool going, betting on if I was pregnant or not. It became abundantly clear that was exactly what was going on, when Tanya brought out a horrific smelling tuna sandwich. I could have made any number of lewd comments about Tanya and the fishy smell, but I was professional and kept my mouth shut. Well, as shut as I could when vomiting. It was Edward's frantic worry and his hand settling on my stomach that finally outed us. Jasper pointed out his hand's position with a grin and stuck his hand out expectantly to Tanya. Apparently, she'd been hoping I had a terminal illness that caused my vomiting. I really had to find a way to replace her.

Emmett congratulated us excitedly and winked at Rose. I wasn't sure what that was about, but I had a feeling I'd hear about it from Edward.

Later that evening, Edward told me that Rose had asked Emmett to be a sperm donor for her and Tanya and that he could be part of the baby's life as well. Rose planned on carrying the baby, since they were going with inseminating the natural way, aka sex. Apparently, Tanya wasn't completely sold on the whole idea of having a baby, she wasn't sure if they were ready for that kind of responsibility. Emmett suspected that Tanya just didn't want him to be the father, because Rose and he had been spending so much time together.

Emmett didn't think he had a shot at stealing Rose away from Tanya, because he didn't have boobs and a twat, but Edward was pretty confident that his brother could easily steal her away from Tanya, since they were going through a rough patch, and the baby talk seemed be straining things even worse.

Everything came to a head late one evening. Edward and I had stayed at the shop late to do some deep cleaning, when we heard slamming doors and shouting. "Don't judge me, you've been sleeping with someone else for almost a year!" Tanya shouted.

"I'm bi, and you said it was okay. I wouldn't have invited Emmett into our room if it wasn't alright with you. You even encouraged it!" Rose countered. It was true, Tanya had flirted a little that first night they invited him to dinner.

"It was supposed to be a game, a one-time thing. He's been over so much, he might as well live with us. He practically does now that he's across the hall."

"You were involved with every decision I made about him. I never snuck around behind your back with him! That wasn't cheating!" Rose shouted furious.

"You're in love with him, which is even worse." I wondered where the hell Emmett was and why he wasn't trying to break up the mess in the upstairs hallway.

"I do love him, but I loved you, too."

"Loved, past tense. You want kids, Rose, I don't. You keep pushing, but I'm not changing my mind. I don't want kids, and I sure as hell don't want them with Emmett."

"Rose," I was shocked to hear Jane cut in, "I'm sorry for the way things came about. I should've insisted she break things off with you first."

I looked at Edward wide-eyed. "Are you hearing this?" I whispered.

"You think?" Rose snapped at Jane. I was really hoping a fight didn't break out up there.

"Rose," Emmett said, finally making an appearance, "Come with me; you can stay at my place tonight."

"I can't believe she cheated on me," Rose cried.

"I think things have been complicated between you two since you met me. She might've gone behind your back, but I kind of get where she's coming from. I love you, Rose, and it's hard to share you."

"Are you sleeping with someone else, too?" she sounded pissed.

"Not a chance in hell, you're the only one I want. Come on, sweetheart, let them be. It'll be less complicated if it was just the two of us in this relationship, especially since we plan on starting a family together. Why don't you come in, and we'll work on that. I'm sure I can take your mind off of things," Emmett coaxed.

"So that's it, you're calling it over? Are you breaking up with me?" Tanya asked.

"How can you ask me that, especially in front of Jane? That's just rude. Yes, we're over, and she can have you, that is if she still wants you," Rose snapped, and then we heard a door slam.

We could only assume Emmett and Rose left the hallway.

"Jane," we heard Tanya coo.

"Don't touch me. I thought we had something special, that you'd get up the nerve and leave Rose for me, but even with me standing here, you asked to stay with her."

"I wanted to keep both of you. It was only fair, since she had Emmett," Tanya defended herself weakly.

"So you were just using me to get even with Rose? Don't touch me. Stay away from me," Jane snapped, and we heard another door slam. I guess Jane was kicking Tanya to the curb, too.

"Maybe they'll make Tanya feel so uncomfortable she'll leave on her own," Edward whispered hopeful. Rose had been very civil with me and could even be nice on occasion. Tanya's bad attitude toward me had yet to change. I was pretty sure she was just a bitch by nature.

"Let's hope," I said. It would be so nice not to have Tanya around anymore.

A week later, she gave her two weeks' notice. Rose had full-on moved in with Emmett, and the three of them were all giving her the cold shoulder. I happily let them break their lease. Rose and Emmett thanked me for not making it more difficult for them. I honestly would've done just about anything to get rid of Tanya, especially since she upset Rose so much. It had become abundantly clear that Rose was going to be a permanent part of my family and eventually give birth to my niece or nephew. We both had made an effort to get along with each other, and once Tanya was gone, I was back to looking forward to going to work.

I think Billy was right when he said that the right person made you better, and it was clear that Emmett was Rose's person. I suspected that Jasper might be Alice's, but I was going ignore that for as long as possible. There was no reason to get involved with that mess until absolutely necessary.

We were all startled when Jake burst through the shop's front door. "I have to talk to you, Bella. I know Dad wants me to go through him, but we aren't seeing eye-to-eye on this, and it's important and urgent."

Edward was at my side immediately. I was more at ease with Jake, since it was clear that Vanessa had stolen his focus. I was pretty sure I was safe with him, but that didn't stop me from keeping Edward with me when we went into the back to talk.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Jake plopped down in a chair at the kitchen table. "I have to move in with Vanessa. She wants me to, and I want to. Dad says absolutely not, because it's your house, but Bella, someone's after her. Dad didn't say anything, because he didn't want to stress you now that you're pregnant."

"What do you mean someone is after her?" I worried.

"'Cheating whore' was spray-painted across the front of your house. We cleaned it off right away. She's not a cheating whore. She can barely handle sitting on the back porch with me. Since she doesn't go outside, she didn't see it. We didn't tell her, not wanting to scare her, but someone threw a brick through the front window. A fucking cinderblock. If she'd been anywhere near that window, it could've really hurt her. I don't want to take any chances. If someone came after her in the house…Bella, she still can't handle going outside, she'd be trapped! I know she's only got one month free rent, too. I'll take over the lease. I need to be there for her," he pleaded nearly in tears.

"Let me get you a lease agreement," I said slipping out of the kitchen to get one from the office. With a vacant apartment upstairs and being short a worker, we needed to keep my house rented. I knew Jake wouldn't trash it, either. On some level, I trusted him, at least with my house I did.

"What kind of cinderblock, do you still have it?" Edward asked Jake.

"Why does that matter? Jessica's in jail. I'm sure the two incidences are not related. We should put up some cameras around the house, though. What do you think, Jake?" Jessica had confessed to breaking the window, and she was still in jail. It seemed like as soon as we had gotten rid of one vandal, we got another.

"That's a good idea. I don't mind putting them up," Jake said getting up.

"I'll order them and put your name down to pick them up from the store. They should be ready by the time you get over there," said Edward.

"Thanks, guys, do you mind if I sit back here and fill this out?" Jake asked waving the application.

"That'd be fine. I'll be up front when you're done," I said getting back to work.

I saw Edward nod at Jasper, asking him to keep an eye on me, and then he slipped into the office to order the cameras for Jake to pick up.

When Jake brought me the application, Jasper casually stepped beside me. If Jake noticed, he didn't acknowledge it. "I can get you a check for the application fee, or would you prefer cash?"

"I don't charge family, Jake…well, other than rent. Don't worry about the application fee."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I know you won't stiff me, and if you do, I'll hunt you down," I teased.

"Thanks, Bella," he said with a smile, but thankfully still kept his distance.

"The order should be ready to pick up," Edward said, handing Jake the receipt for the cameras.

"Thanks, guys. Bella, if you can call Dad and let him know you're okay with this, I'd appreciate it."

"Yeah, I'll let him know. Tell Vanessa I said hello."

"Will do!" he said and waved goodbye.

Billy was surprised I let Jake move in, but also relieved. He was worried about Vanessa as well. We had no clue who would be harassing her, since no one knew she was staying there other than Jake, Billy and her counselor, Irina.

It was much later that evening before I realized that the vandal might have meant to harass me. I rolled over and nudged Edward. "What if the message was meant for me?"

"What message?"

"The one spray painted on my house."

"Why would anyone call you a cheating whore?" he asked confused.

"It might've been Tanya. That's exactly what she thinks of me."

"I don't think she knows where your house is in Forks. Besides, why would she vandalize it and not the house you're actually living in? You wouldn't have even known about the message if Jake hadn't come down and told you."

I pouted, he was right, but just because it wasn't Tanya, didn't mean it wasn't someone else trying to send me a message.

I called Vanessa the next day and set up a time to come visit with her. I planned to pop in while Jake was busy at work. Edward didn't want me going alone with the risk of Jake being there, but I told him I'd be fine. I reminded him I had my pepper spray and left.

Vanessa was doing well. She'd gotten to the point where she could sit out on the back porch. We were out there talking, when Jake came running out the back door. He startled us both with his sudden appearance and wrapped Vanessa up in his arms. "You didn't answer the phone. I called five times trying to get you to pick up. I was scared out of my mind," he fussed over her. He had unshed tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bella came to visit, and I forgot to bring my phone out with me."

Jake patted her down like he was checking for injuries.

"I'm fine, I promise," she tried to reassure him.

He leaned down and started kissing her.

"I'm gonna go get myself a drink," I said trying to escape the make-out session. I didn't think Jake even gave me a second look. He was definitely over any delusions of us being together and firmly fixated on Vanessa. Thank heavens she liked the attention.


	32. Chapter 32

**This is not beta'd, but I wanted to get it posted. **

**Chapter 32 – Up Close**

I was nearly five months along, before word got back to Esme that I was pregnant. I felt a little bad for not telling her, but after everyone at work found out, I just assumed she'd hear about it from Alice, who would've been told by Jasper. That or at least Jerry would have blabbed, but I guess he wasn't kidding when he said his lips were sealed tighter than a submarine.

She called Edward and talked to him a little and congratulated him on the baby. He promised to bring the ultrasound pictures of our little girl by next time he had to pick Jerry up for his appointment.

We had just found out we were having a daughter two weeks earlier. We were both excited for the ultrasound and had agreed that we wanted to cheat and know what the baby was before it was born. We were thrilled we were having a little girl, but of course we would have been thrilled if it was a boy, too. We were just all-around excited to have a baby. What was funny was we let Ed tag along for the ultrasound. He'd never seen an up-close ultrasound of a baby.

"Look at that, it's in there and already looking like a baby wiggling around. The human body is just amazing," Ed said in awe and talked the ultrasound tech into giving him a picture to keep for himself.

We showed Jerry the pictures, when he came in for his appointment with me. He was doing so much better. I had him off of the walker and only occasionally using a cane like Ed did for stairs and such. He was a proud man, so I doubted he used it then, either. He did the sweetest thing as well. He gave me a pair of knitted baby booties. They were pink and had a little cotton eyelet trim.

"Where did you get these? They're adorable," I gushed.

I would have never believed it, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. Jerry blushed. "Mabel taught me how to knit years ago. I wasn't sure if I'd remember it, and it took me a few tries, but I knew she'd want our great-grandbaby to have a pair of booties. They're from the both of us."

I was a crying mess and hugged Jerry tight. He could be a sweetheart when he wanted to be.

"Is everything alright in here?" Emmett asked, when he poked his head in the door to see if Jerry was ready to go.

"Yes, everything is perfect," I said kissing Jerry's cheek before he had to leave.

Emmett stayed back a minute and pulled me aside once Jerry was out of earshot. "Bella, you wouldn't happen to have a spare pregnancy test laying around, would you?"

"I do, actually. It's in my bathroom at home under the sink. Do you think Rose is finally pregnant?"

He shrugged. "I want her to be, but I'm afraid to get my hopes up. Do you mind getting it for her, so she could take it?"

"No problem. It'd be nice if Rose was pregnant, too. Our babies would be close in age. I'd be fun for them to have a cousin to play with."

"Yeah, it would. Keep your fingers crossed," he said and slipped out the door to get Jerry home.

I discreetly slipped Rose the test, and she excused herself to the bathroom. She came back out looking pale.

"Are you alright, Rose?"

She looked at me stunned. "I did it…we did it…Emmett did it. I'm pregnant."

"That's great news, isn't it?" She looked to be in shock. "This was what you wanted, wasn't it?" I asked her.

Her hand settled on her tummy. She was dazed. "Yeah, yeah, I wanted this. I just didn't realize…it's kind of surreal, like I don't believe it yet."

Emmett came back and misread her lost look. He pulled her into his arms and promised they'd keep trying for a baby.

"We don't need to, Emmett. I'm pregnant." She still seemed a bit out of it, but that didn't stop Emmett from celebrating and doing a victory dance all around the shop.

I was so happy for them, but my bubble was burst when Jake showed up with a rather frazzled-looking Vanessa in his arms. I hadn't seen her out of the house since she had moved into it.

I waved them into the back office immediately, hoping the enclosed room would make Vanessa feel more comfortable. Jacob sat down, and she immediately curled up into a ball on his lap.

"What's going on?" Edward asked worried.

"The house was vandalized again. We were hoping you could pull up the footage, so we could see who it was."

"What did they do this time?" I really hoped we caught them in the act.

"They wrote 'HE IS MINE' across the front of the house and threw another block through the window," Jacob answered me.

"He is mine?" I asked confused.

"I'm worried that someone is confusing you for Vanessa. She wears your clothes and lives in your house. She doesn't ever leave, so no one would get a good look at her, and you're about the same size and shape…well, you were before you were pregnant," Jake rambled.

"The only one who's interested in me is Tamara, my grandfather's dialysis nurse, and she doesn't let me being married stop her from flirting with me," Edward said dismissively.

"What?" I snapped. "Why have I not heard this before?"

"You knew she was a flirt."

"You're not taking Ed anymore, I will," I insisted. There was no way I was letting that whore anywhere near my husband.

"I don't think it's Edward they're upset about. If they did think it was you, then we have to take into account that the first message called you a cheating whore. It happened not long after you were married to Edward. They might've seen me and Vanessa together and thought you were cheating on your husband."

"Then it must be someone from your past who doesn't want to give you up." I found it hard to believe anyone would want Jake, but that was just me. I guess he _was_ good looking by worldly standards.

"Do you have any idea of who it might be?" Edward asked.

"I was hoping we could narrow it down with the surveillance," Jake said anxiously.

Edward finally got it pulled up, and we set them up to watch the footage. We'd gone over recordings before. It was insanely boring and time-consuming, even in fast forward, and we had work to do.

I noticed Edward slipped off and made a call to someone, but I didn't have time to ask him about it. I called Billy and let him know I wanted to come see the house and to meet me out there. I popped my head in the office door and let Jake know my plan, and he waved me off, letting me know he'd meet us there once he found the footage. Edward was going to stay behind with them and download the footage onto a USB drive as soon as they found it, so they could turn it over to the police.

When I arrived at the house, Billy was there with Deputy Johnson from Forks police department. "Hey, Bella, how's married life treating you?" the deputy asked.

"It's been great. Do you guys have any idea who might've vandalized the house?"

"No leads yet, but Billy was telling me that you had some cameras put up after the last incident?"

"Yes, Jake is going over the footage now. I'm sure you know how boring that can be. He and my husband will bring it down to you as soon as they find it. I hope there's a clear picture of someone," I worried.

"Jake thinks it may be someone from his past. There are a few disgruntled girlfriends who may be the culprit. He thinks they're working under the assumption that Vanessa is actually Bella, since they look similar. Vanessa never comes outside, so people can't see she isn't Bella," Billy told our theory to Deputy Johnson. He gave the deputy some addresses and frowned.

"These are all on the reservation. I'm sure you know I don't have jurisdiction there."

"I know, but I do. I can have someone go with you to give you a hand," Billy offered, and the pair stepped aside and made a few calls to make it happen.

I walked around and examined the damage. It wasn't bad. Jake and Billy must have cleaned most of it up. Whatever had broken the window had already been tagged and bagged. I also saw some dust left from where Deputy Johnson had dusted for fingerprints. I knew we definitely wouldn't get the brushoff in Forks. It was just a matter of time until they caught whoever was doing this.

I headed around the back of the house to see if there was anything done back there that might have been missed and saw that the gas line on the house looked tampered with. On closer inspection, it looked like someone had tried to cut it, but had failed, only puncturing the side of the now-crimped pipe.

I was about to call Billy back to come look at it, when I heard something behind me. I started to turn around to see who it was, but was hit with something over the head. It sounded like the attacker called me a cheating whore.

I woke up in the hospital, with Edward a crying mess. Ed, Jerry and Esme were all standing in my room as well. My head was throbbing. "What happened?" I asked. My hand dropped to my tummy immediately, checking on my baby. I was rewarded with a resounding thump.

"You were attacked at your house in Forks. Billy heard you scream and a woman yell at you. He and the officer who were in the front yard ran around to the back and found you on the ground unconscious. The Forks PD are searching the forest around your house now. Were you able to see who it was?" Edward asked.

"No, she hit me before I was able to turn all the way around. The gas line, Edward, did they see it? She was trying to cut it or something. They need to make sure it's fixed before they do anything with it."

"I'll make sure they know. I don't know why they'd cut the outside line, though, that wouldn't make any sense," Edward wondered. He was right, it didn't make sense. The woman who did it was obviously an idiot.

They wanted to keep me overnight in the hospital just to be sure I was alright. I had a mild concussion, and my knee and arm were bruised up from when I fell. I had landed pretty hard on my side, so they wanted to keep an eye on the baby, just to be safe.

Esme stood nervously in the back of the room. I assumed she was only there because Jerry wanted to come and check on me. He and Ed were actually getting along and told me they'd bring me a deck of cards to help me kill time. They both had spent time in hospitals and knew it could be boring.

"Edward, are you going to be alright?" Esme asked him, while I fought droopy eyes.

"Yeah, if you can just take Grandpa Eddie and Grandpa Jerry home, I'd like to stay here with Bella tonight."

"Of course, please let me know if anything changes."

My eyes drifted closed, I was really tired. I was sure everyone had left by the sound of the old man shuffle going on, but Esme's whisper was loud and clear. "Edward, I know you think you love her, but are you sure that's your child? There are rumors that she's taken up with the man who lives in her old house."

"What?" Edward snapped, appalled. My eyes popped open, watching the exchange, unbeknownst to Esme.

"They have history together, Edward. She's constantly leaving town to go 'check on her house' all the time. All the signs are there."

"Get out," Edward growled.

Esme let out a patronizing sigh. "I understand you not wanting to believe it. Just know that my home is always open. Your room is still exactly the same as you left it. There's no reason for you to suffer."

"I'm not suffering, Mother. You need to leave now. Don't contact me again," Edward snapped.

"Just remember, I'm here when you're ready to leave her," she said and finally left. Edward was pissed. He looked over at me, and my eyes widened. I sure as heck hoped he didn't believe that bullcrap his mom was selling.

"I'm not cheating," I blurted.

"I know, honey. I thought my mother was past this crap, but obviously she's not."

"Past what crap?"

"It's nothing," he mumbled. "I'm gonna grab a drink. I'll be right back." He was out the door before I could stop him.

I tried to rack my brain to remember the voice of the woman who had been behind me. I remembered thinking it sounded familiar, but I couldn't recall it for the life of me. It couldn't have been Esme, she could be a bitch, but I didn't think she'd physically hurt anyone. I didn't think she'd pull a stunt like that, just because we hadn't told her I was pregnant, either. It had to have been one of Jake's crazy exes. My money was on Leah, because she had been staying with her aunt on and off, giving her plenty of opportunity to see Vanessa and Jake together. The "HE IS MINE" message wouldn't be fitting for Esme, either. I'd have to have Edward call Billy and see where they were on questioning the suspects. I was more than ready for this to be over and done with.


	33. Chapter 33

Not Beta'd, but I'm impatient.

Chapter 33 Means

Bpov

Things seemed to quiet down after I returned home. Billy said they questioned everyone, but came up with nothing. I found that hard to believe, but I also knew the Forks PD wouldn't have just brushed things off either. I suspected they were trying to lull the perpetrator into a false sense of security.

The security footage gave the officers the approximate height and weight of the person, but they were dressed all in black and had their back to the camera the whole time. They had arrived on foot and left on foot, making me suspect even more that it was Leah, because she wouldn't have needed transportation to cross the street. She may have seen where the cameras were put up when Jake installed them, so she'd know how to get around them. Needless to say, Jake and Billy had been spending a lot of time across the street checking on the pair of women, trying to proactively keep them out of trouble.

I was enjoying a quiet healthy lunch with Rosalie, when she randomly asked, "Is it just me or is Esme a little weird?"

"I don't know. We honestly don't see her much, well, I don't. Edward helps out with Jerry on occasion, but I've never really gotten along with her."

"But she helped you with the wedding. You have spent _some_ time with her."

"Most of that was with Edward. She was okay when we picked out my dress, though. Why do you ask?"

"Things have gotten more complicated with Emmett and I. We hadn't ever planned on getting married because of Tanya. I didn't want her to feel excluded from our relationship, but now I'm pregnant and it's just me and Emmett."

"Do you want to get married?"

"I don't know, I think so. I don't know how to bring it up with Emmett. Did you know he has a house two doors down from his mother's place?"

"Why the heck is he renting from us if he has a house?" I asked shocked.

She smiled giddy, "He just wanted to be closer to me. He had suggested at one point that Tanya and I should move in with him, but Tanya was against it. Next thing I knew, he was moving in across the hall. Anyways, when we went to dinner at his mother's house, she was just odd."

"I've never been there for dinner. I don't think she likes me, though."

"Well, you're lucky. She spent the whole night bugging Emmett to move out of the shop and back into his home. She didn't want him encouraging Edward's 'silly salon.'"

"Silly salon? She was the one who drew up the original blue prints to remodel it! Of course, her design was so extravagant that he would've gone out of business within the first few months. If I hadn't have stepped in and cut it all back and add the apartments to give us added income, he would have lost everything."

"Do you think she wanted him to fail?"

"No, I think she doesn't have a business mind. She knows how to draw pretty buildings, not finance them," I said trying to dismiss Rose's theory.

"Well, she was pretty negative about the shop through the whole dinner. I wondered if she remembered I actually worked there. I know Jerry knew I did, because he looked uncomfortable the whole night. I can see where he got such a negative view of the place."

"Thankfully, Jerry seems to have accepted Edward's decision to open the salon. He even knitted me the most adorable booties for the baby," I showed her the tiny pair of booties I kept safely tucked in my purse.

"I don't think Jerry is going to be knitting me booties. When we told them I was pregnant, he looked like he was going to keel over and Esme's eyes just got really wide, like if she looked at us hard enough, we'd take the words back. I thought they'd be old fashion and ask if we were getting married, but they never suggested Emmett marry me. I think I'm a little offended by it."

"Jerry will warm up to you, once he gets to know you better. He can be pretty nice, if he wants to be. I know Emmett has a way with him. Jerry still buys candy for the big goof."

"I hope so. I have a feeling Esme won't warm up to anyone. You should've heard her rant at him about being wasteful with his money and how she couldn't believe he'd live in such a bad neighborhood, when he had a lovely house in a safe one just up the street. She basically told him that his tires were slashed, because god was punishing him. It was ridiculous. I don't think I want her around my baby."

"I don't blame you. I'd steer clear of her. There's no reason to stress yourself out over her. As for getting married, I bet Emmett would be open to it. He probably just doesn't know it's an option."

As soon as humanly possible, I pulled Edward aside and told him to pass it on to Emmett that Rosalie wanted to get married. My sweet husband was excited and ran out the door to call his brother with the good news. I had no doubt that Emmett would be planning something as soon as he heard.

Jasper started harassing me about having Alice move in to the apartment again. I was ready to scream at him that it was never going to happen, when Esme showed up with Jerry for an appointment. She gave me a fake smile and a nod. "It would piss Esme off," Jasper whispered under his breath with a smirk.

I chuckled and waved Jerry back.

"What were you and the Marine giggling about?" Jerry asked.

"He wants me to let Alice rent an apartment here. I'm inclined to say no, because she kept stealing things from Ed's house before. The last thing I need is her stealing something from the shop."

Jerry was quiet for a while, and when I finished his P.T., I was surprised by what he had to say. "I think you should let her move in. I know you don't trust her, but if you have that Marine on her, she should be fine. You have a mess of cameras up everywhere, too. She wouldn't be getting away with anything."

"How did you know about the cameras?" I asked, shocked he knew about them. He had to know about all of them, because we only had two visible ones and he said they were everywhere. Was he exaggerating?

"Ed told us about them. I think he did it to warn Alice not to try anything or she would be caught on camera. The little brat was getting desperate, but she was set up to fail. Granted, I do believe the fault lies solely on Alice, but Esme definitely encouraged her grand plans. It would do her good to get out of the house. Esme just hasn't been the same since she lost her husband and then after she lost her mother...I think it would be beneficial to everyone to get Alice out of that house," Jerry pleaded his case.

I was going to kill Ed for giving away our cameras. I wondered if the vandal who slashed Emmett's tires lived in Edward's childhood home. Rose had said Esme called it a punishment from God of sorts.

When we stepped out of the room, Jane was finishing off Esme's fingernails. "Hello, Bella, how is your house in Forks?" she asked.

"My dad and brother are taking care of it. I know the Forks PD is still on the case as well," I said, trying to emphasize that Jake and I are not anywhere near having an affair.

"I'm sure," she said snidely.

"Bella was just telling me, Alice is going to move into their vacant apartment," Jerry cut in. Jasper spun around hopeful.

I looked over at Esme to see her reaction. It looked like her head was about to explode. Her eye and lip started twitching. "I'm sure that's not right," she tried to sound casual. "I know Bella and Alice have had their differences. I'm sure my Alice is amicable to Bella, but she'd never want to live here." I could tell she was holding back.

I glanced at Jasper and knew he most likely understood the dynamics of Edward's family better than I. I'd grant him this favor, and in return he'd let me know what he thinks is really going on.

"Jasper makes dealing with me worth it. I like to keep my employees happy, so I'm approving her application," I said smugly.

"You want to keep Jasper happy? First you whore yourself out to my baby boy, then use my Emmett to keep your lesbian sluts satisfied and now you want to whore out my daughter! Absolutely not!" Esme was livid.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Edward asked, coming in the back door. He had been helping Ed with something.

"Your wife is selling your sister to that bastard," Esme shouted, pointing her finger at Jasper.

Edward looked to me for answers. "I told Jasper I would approve Alice's application for the vacant studio apartment. Esme's not happy about it," I explained.

Edward gave me a sweet smile. "Thank you, sweetheart," he said kissing me softly, then turned to his mother, "You should get Grandpa home."

"I can't believe-" his mother started.

"She'll be living across the hall from Emmett, in her own place. Alice will be fine," Edward tried to placate, but I knew it wasn't working. I also knew me opening my mouth would make it worse, so I didn't.

Jerry hooked his arm in Esme's and pulled her out of the shop. I was so glad he had progressed enough in his therapy that he could handle dragging her out. Just a few months ago she could've landed him on his butt.

"You're letting Alice move in?" Jasper asked hopeful and my sweet husband had a beaming smile.

"Yeah, Jerry thinks it'd be good to get her out of that house," I conceded.

Edward pulled me into a tight hug and whispered, "Thank you."

I hadn't realized he felt so strongly about his sister moving in, or I'd have likely caved much sooner.

"I'm going to call, Alice," Jasper squealed excitedly. He'd obviously been spending, too, much time with Jane and Laurant.

We had to get back to work, my next appointment was already waiting. After I finished up with her, Jasper found me and Edward and told me that Alice would be coming over that evening with all her things. I was surprised, when Jasper handed me an application for the apartment filled out in his name, not Alice's.

"I don't understand," I looked at it confused.

Jasper's eyes darted to Edward, I think exchanging some silent understanding. "Alice doesn't have the credit or the income to qualify to rent the apartment, but I do. I can afford both of them."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Jasper?" I asked worried my friend was being taken advantage of.

"Positive," he said firmly.

"Thanks, man," Edward said shaking his hand. Leaving me even more bewildered. There had to be more to them wanting Alice to move out of her mother's home then they were letting on. I just didn't know what it was and I had a feeling Edward wouldn't be open about it.

That evening Jasper and I were waiting out front for Alice, while Edward waited in the office, working on the books. I took our rare moment of privacy to ask about Esme. "It seems like you, Edward and even Jerry wanted Alice out of her mother's house. Is there a reason why?" I asked.

"Esme is just very controlling. She likes to have her family close to her. It makes it difficult for Alice to move on with her life. Esme encouraged her to go to an expensive trade school, so Alice took out a bunch of loans. Esme promised to help with them, but didn't. Then Alice got a few contract jobs, including this place and made a little money. Her mom picked out her apartment. There was no way she could afford it. It was the same with her car. Then she told Alice to start selling Edward's thing. I wouldn't have believed Alice, if I hadn't seen it for myself. Apparently, their grandma Elizabeth left an extensive book collection that was stored at Esme's house. They were selling it off piece by piece. I heard Esme tell Alice that she had another box of Elizabeth's things that she needed to be listed and she should swing by Edward's and pick up a few more things. I didn't know Ed's wife's name was Elizabeth, until later. I'm sorry. I didn't put two and two together, until after the confrontation you had with her in the shop."

"Do you think Esme has a problem with living within her means and is pushing Alice to be the same way?"

"No, that's the thing I don't get. Esme makes really good money as an architect. She could've easily help Alice with her school loans, and could've helped Edward open this place no problem, but she didn't. I don't get the woman," he said shaking his head.

Alice pulled up in Jerry's station wagon. It was filled with boxes. I called Edward out of the office, so he could help Alice move in. For the first time in her life, she gave me a genuine, humble, smile and thanked me for letting her move in. I hoped it wasn't a mistake, but with as happy as Edward was, I was willing to give it a try.


	34. Chapter 34

**Happy NEW YEAR! Dollybigmomma beta'd this mess and made it pretty. We will be posting the epi, hopefully, before Monday.**

**Chapter 34 – Mommy Dearest**

After my chat with Jasper, I began to worry a little more about Esme's involvement in our family. I'd never been anti-family. I missed mine terribly and cherished the little bit I had in Billy and even Jacob. I adored my new family with Edward, Emmett, Ed, and even Jerry. With the new, somewhat ominous insight into Esme, I was even willing to give Alice a shot. I really wished I knew what was going on with Esme, though. I remembered Ed and Jerry both saying at one point or another that she hadn't been the same since she had lost her husband and then her mother, Grandma Mabel.

Not being the same could mean a lot of things. I knew Esme wasn't my biggest fan, but it sounded like she was trying to break up my marriage. Edward's response about being past her badmouthing me was a little disconcerting. I wondered if he spent a lot of time defending me to his mother. I'd hate to cut out the only grandma our baby would have, but it was looking more and more like something we should do.

Alice seemed to be doing well in the new apartment. She spent a lot of time smiling at Jasper and quietly sneaking up to her room, where she spent most of her time working from home. Her apartment was doubling as a home office. Edward had said she was working with some people out of state and might even consider moving there. I wasn't sure how Jasper would feel about that. He seemed pretty attached to her.

In fact, he was about to take his break like he did every lunchtime and go spend it with her, when Emmett grabbed him and pulled him into the piercing/tattooing room. I looked over at Rosalie to see if she knew what was going on, but she shook her head at me, just as lost. We all jumped a little, when we heard Emmett squeal in pain.

"He'd better not be piercing his dick. I need that," griped Rose.

Edward seemed to cringe at just the thought of it. I kissed him for reassurance. "Don't worry, honey, I won't let him come near you with that piercing thing."

The pair emerged from the room to meet a shop full of curious eyes. Emmett grabbed Rose's hand and asked her out to lunch. As soon as they left, Edward was quick to ask Jasper what the heck had happened.

Jasper laughed. "Emmett is nuts, and I'm sure he'll show off my handiwork as soon as he gets back from lunch, if it all goes well."

"It better not involve anything below the belt. I don't want to see it if it does," Edward complained.

"No, it's all above the belt," Jasper reassured us.

He was right about Emmett showing us what he had done. As soon as he walked into the shop, he whipped off his shirt and shouted, "She said yes!"

He had _Will U Marry Me?_ shaved into his chest hair, and his nipple sported a new ring and looked sore.

Rose showed off her ring to us. "He had it on his nipple ring. He's such a silly big fuzzy teddy bear," she said cuddling into Emmett's side.

"I'm so happy for you." I really was. I knew both of them wanted to get married, and I was glad that Edward and I'd had a hand in giving Emmett the push to ask her. I was curious about how Esme would react to the news, though.

"I hope you don't mind, but Emmett and I want to move out and buy a house together. We both agree on something closer to work for the both of us," Rose smiled. I had a feeling Esme was going to lose it, especially when she found out they were moving away from her.

"We're happy for you and understand you wanting to move. It's fine. I'm sure we can find someone to rent it again. We still haven't hired Tanya's replacement. They might want it," Edward suggested.

"Anywho, I have to get back to work. Rosie baby, I love you," Emmett said stealing a kiss. "Take care of my peanut," he said rubbing her tummy. They were both beaming with happiness. If Esme was against them being together after seeing how happy Emmett was, then she would be truly deranged. I really hoped she didn't give them any grief.

If Esme didn't take it well, I wouldn't know. No one said anything to me about Emmett and Rose's wedding, other than telling me the date. They set it for a month after my due date, so I was sure to be okay to attend. They didn't want the birth of their niece to make us miss it, and they didn't want to wait too long to wed. Rose was fine with being a pregnant bride.

The planning seemed to be going smoothly, and it looked like they'd be putting an offer down on a new house soon. They had them narrowed down to three different ones. All much farther away from Esme's home.

"So it's official. My house is for sale. Do you mind if I put a flyer up in here?" Emmett asked me.

"Go ahead, there's a little corkboard in the waiting area you can post it on," Edward offered.

"We signed papers with the real estate lady last night. She should be over at the house putting up a sign now," Emmett said a little giddy.

Just as I suspected, Esme came to the store to cause a scene. She was pissed they were selling their house and moving further away from her. Then, for some reason, she turned on me. "This is all your fault! You're the one who opened this damn place and stole my family with your degenerate employees."

I would have thought Rose would snap at her, but she burst into tears instead. I quickly moved to comfort her, and Edward dragged his mother out of the salon with the threat of calling the police. Again, her pointed words were directed at me for some reason, calling me all sorts of nasty things. Thankfully, the shop was closing and only had two customers in it. One regular and another getting a tat in the back room, hopefully out of earshot.

Oddly enough, Esme seemed to disappear after that. Edward was still taking Jerry to his appointments, but he was kind enough to schedule them for when Esme was at work. I was frustrated that Emmett and Alice weren't helping more with the care of his grandpa, but Ed pointed out that it had always been that way. I was on the verge of just having Jerry move in with us to simplify everything, but I had a feeling he wouldn't leave his daughter.

Billy showed up with the cops late Friday evening, looking distressed. "What's going on? I asked worried.

"Leah's been arrested for breaking and entering, vandalism and public nuisance," Billy informed me.

"Did she do something to my house?" I asked worried.

"No, Jake's not her only ex-boyfriend," Billy said with a sigh.

"So, what does this have to do with me?"

"She's made a bargain with the DA to plead down for thirty days and community service. In exchange, she informed us who was behind your vandalism," the cop informed me.

"Behind the…well, who is it?" Ed asked.

"She was hired by Esme Cullen. We also have reason to believe that she hired Jessica as well, since we traced the funds used to pay her lawyer back to Esme Cullen as well," the cop went on. "We have reason to believe she plans on damaging your property again."

"We just wanted to make sure you keep your eyes open and stay alert. They're picking her up as soon as they leave here, but she doesn't do the dirty work. Locking her up doesn't mean you're out of the woods," Billy worried.

And we weren't. They weren't able to find Esme. Someone tipped her off, and she suddenly went on "vacation" to Italy. I didn't know what she was trying to pull. It wasn't like she could stay there forever. Of course, we might have been wrong. We learned that Jerry was helping her by transferring all her money to an offshore bank account. She set up shop in Italy and didn't look like she'd be coming back anytime soon. She also sent several texts to Alice insisting she come join her.

I could see Alice wavering.

That all stopped the night our shop caught on fire. It was obviously arson. The gas line was cut at the meter, just below the shutoff valve, much like what had been attempted at my home in Forks, only this time they succeeded. They lit the gas, and it burned at a steady rate, catching the back of the building on fire. Thankfully, the alarms went off, and everyone was able to get out safely.

Emmett grabbed a garden hose and kept a steady stream on the origin of the flame. It wouldn't go out, but it stemmed a lot of the damage, until the firemen were able to take over. The back half of the store was ruined. There was smoke damage throughout it. We called the insurance company and was able to quickly put in a claim. I was grateful we had paid a few extra bucks a month to get replacement insurance, so they paid to replace everything, not just the depreciated value.

Emmett and Rose moved into their old house that hadn't sold yet and took Alice with them. Jasper moved in with his sister, and Jane stayed with us a few days, until we were able to get a check from the insurance to help cover the cost of a new apartment. It was the least we could do for her, since she was an innocent victim caught in our crazy family's crossfire.

The two back apartments were badly damaged and would need to be completely redone. After a lot of discussion with the others, we decided to remodel them into more spa treatment areas. We'd open bigger and better.

In a way, the fire was a blessing. Our baby was born, and Edward and I were able to stay home comfortably with her, while our shop was under construction. It was the closest thing to paid maternity leave a small business owner could get.

Only Jane and Jasper would be moving back into the apartments. I hoped we didn't regret cutting our income by reducing our rental properties. We sent out mailers announcing our new services to our regular customers and prepared for our grand reopening, which was planned to happen after Emmett and Rosalie returned from their honeymoon. Again, it was the best way for them to take off and have a paid vacation. Well, it was for Rose, Emmett still had his construction company to manage.

The threat of Esme was still looming, since the new vandal hadn't been caught. We had a lot of theories and luckily some video of the person. Unfortunately, they were covered from head to toe in black. We would have thought they were Tanya doing a ninja-style attack, but Rose pointed out that she was a different body type and was much smoother in her movements. We were back to square one again.

The shop reopened, and we were all grateful when business picked up quickly again. It had been six months since Esme ran away to Italy, and Edward was becoming more worried about Jerry living alone, that was until it was revealed Esme had returned, and she was the one who had set the fire. Jerry didn't really believe it was her doing any of it and was genuinely shocked when she ended up confessing in a crazed rant. Her lawyers pushed to have her committed to a mental institution.

I would admit that I thought she was crazy, but I also believed she was sound enough to stand trial. Jerry, and surprisingly, Ed, testified in Esme's behalf. I didn't talk to Ed for a week after that, too pissed he had taken her side. He kept telling me that she'd had a mental breakdown after losing her husband and mother. I found it hard to sympathize. She wasn't the only one who had lost people in her life. We stayed sane. I only eased up, when Ed told me to imagine losing Edward. It was then I understood.

All the Cullen kids were oddly quiet on that subject. None supported or went against her. They were literally neutral on the whole mess. I later found out my husband was sneaking off to visit her in the mental hospital. He was taking Jerry there to visit her. My boy was a saint. Alice ended up moving in with Jerry, since Esme was no longer around to take care of him.

I wanted to forgive Esme, but I just didn't seem to have it in me. I knew by the way Edward handled things that he had forgiven her. In the end, I was left with a hollow feeling in my chest that didn't want to go away. Ed and Jerry finally talked me into confronting Esme, and I went with them to visit her.

I was surprised to see the condition she was in when we walked into the visiting room. She had lost a lot of weight, and her gaze was focused out the window, as she sat quietly off to the side. Jerry greeted her, but she barely acknowledged him. I tried to say hello as well, but she looked at me confused, as if she had no clue who I was. I knew then that whatever we had needed to work out was now a moot point. I gave her a small smile and a hug, deciding to let it all go. Ed just shook his head sadly, as we watched Jerry trying to talk to her.

"She spends most of her time here looking out that window. The nurses say she's been talking a lot to Carlisle this past week, and she's also mentioned Mabel," Ed sighed. "She's not really here anymore, and I don't think she wants to be."

Ed was right. A few days later, they found Esme passed away in her bed. The doctors concluded that she had died of natural causes in her sleep. She was only in her late fifties, but the painful years of mourning her lost loved ones had taken a drastic toll on her, and so mercifully, her suffering was finally over.


	35. Chapter 35

This is not Beta'd. I'm sure Dollybigmomma will get to it when she can. She just started a new job, so I'm cutting her slack. Wish her luck!

Sorry this took so long. My laptop cord was broken and would only work if you held it just right. I just got my new cord in the mail today, so I was able to power up and finish this without having to perch it just so and type with one hand. That really sucked.

The Cutting Edge

Chapter 35 Epilogue

10 years later…

Bella's POV

Life had been great for us. It seemed like every struggle we had, turned into a triumph. The proof of my words was on the sign before me. The Cullen Bed and Breakfast was officially open for business and we specialized in spa retreats.

It was Ed's idea to open a bed and breakfast in our house. We didn't take him seriously. We had five kids and him, all living in our five bedroom home. There weren't extra rooms. He kept pushing the idea all the way to his death bed. He got the last laugh though, or in our case, he gave us a sweet blessing when he passed.

His will insisted we use his life insurance money to buy the lot across the street from our house and build a new home for our family. Once completed, we were to turn our old home, (his old home) into a bed and breakfast and use Grandma Elizabeth's fine linen, china and serving dishes. Elizabeth's dishes were beautiful, and would be perfect for the bed and breakfast. We had kept them all, but didn't use them every day. The dishes weren't childproof, and I didn't want them broken by unsteady little hands.

The backyard was developed into a place that felt more like a retreat and had a path that led to the back of the spa.

Our salon was officially a spa and over the past ten years, it had been remodeled twice, eventually eliminating the upstairs apartments altogether.

Once we reopened after the fire, our small business had grown quickly. There weren't any other spas in the area, so we had cornered the market. Spa treatments were perfect gifts and great to celebrate life events. We tried to keep things affordable, to encourage causal self-pampering appointments and we had done well.

Our first daughter, little Elizabeth, had spurred the idea of opening a daycare area for our patrons. It didn't come to fruition, until after our twin boys were born two years later.

To Jerry's great pleasure, we named the boys Jerry and Edward Cullen after their grandpas. We were thankful he was able to meet our boys, before he passed away. We had seen less and less of him, after Alice had moved in with him and took over his care. When Alice and Jasper were married a year later, Jasper took over the heavy lifting that Edward used to do. Alice shouldered the majority of Jerry's care, while working from home. She was able to do so, because Esme's estate was rather large, even after being split three ways. We were all able to pay off our bills and put some money into savings for a rainy day.

When we went through Esme's stuff, we found several of Grandma Elizabeth's heirlooms. Thankfully, they were returned to us without incident.

When Jerry passed away, he left his home and most of his possessions to Alice and Jasper and the little bit of insurance money was split between the three families. I watched EBay for a while, wondering if I would need to buy anything of sentimental value of his, but Alice never listed anything. I think she finally learned the importance of heirlooms. I knew Jasper was a good influence on her.

We used our money from Jerry's estate to buy the building space next door to us. We renovated it into a childcare area and expanded. We hired more people and offered more services, including Yoga and Pilates classes, which were very popular.

I still worked part-time through it all, grateful for the flexibility the daycare gave me. The others took advantage of the daycare, too. Rose and Emmett set about making a whole passel of children. They had us beat at six kids, and I didn't plan on catching up. Laurant and his partner adopted two little girls and he happily brought them to work with him. Jasper and Alice had four children, and seemed to be content. We were content at four also, but our youngest daughter, Mabel, was a welcomed surprise and her sister, Renee, who was four years older than her, was excited to be the big sister for once.

With only little Mabel at home while the rest of the kids were off at school, it was decided that I'd run the bed and breakfast portion of our business during the day and Jane would run it at night. She still worked in the spa during the day and lived at the bed and breakfast, happy with her new partner Alexia, who was our cook.

Besides our website, we advertised as far as Portland and Seattle on TV and were booked solid for the next three months. Ed was inspired and we were grateful that he insisted we open the bed and breakfast. He was greatly missed.

After Angela and Ben were married, she decided to quit, not wanting to make the hour drive daily anymore. Ben encouraged her to try and open her own little place in Forks. Edward and I couldn't pass up the chance to invest and expand our business. Angela now ran, The Cutting Edge II, a thriving little salon in downtown Forks.

Edward came home smiling after a long day of managing the spa. "Did you hear?" he asked.

"Hear what?"

"Rose is pregnant again," he said, wrapping me in his arms and kissing my neck. "You know, Mabel is two now, she'll be three next month."

"No," I cut him off. I knew what he wanted. Five kids was enough.

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"Unless you plan to carrying the baby yourself, the answer is no." I put my foot down.

"Come on," he teased me a little more. He was definitely not the naive man I originally married. He was well versed at satisfying me in the bedroom, hence the five kids. It didn't help that he was so dang cute with our babies, that I had happily given him more. "We can make a little Charlie," he coaxed.

"Don't, Edward," I moaned, trying to stop him from clouding my mind. It wasn't working. I had to get out of his arms, before he convinced me to try for baby number six. Somehow, instead of getting away from him, I ended up pinned under him on the bed.

"Mabel would probably be in preschool before little Charlie showed up. It'd be perfect timing."

"I…" I lost my train of thought as he worked me over. I was so going to end up pregnant.

I had wanted to name Mabel, Charlie, after my dad if she was a boy, but she wasn't. My fool of a husband finally convinced me to have baby number six. They'd either be named Charles or Charlotte after my dad, but no matter what, they were going to be the last baby. After a few months of thoroughly enjoying our trying for a baby, I was pregnant again.

Billy and Clara were thrilled to hear they had another grandbaby on the way. Clara wasn't able to have children and happily claimed us as her own. Billy had ended up marrying Widow Clara Uley, who had lived across the street from my house in Forks. Their relationship had developed, while he was trying to keep tabs on Leah. Then he took it upon himself to look after Clara, while Leah was serving her thirty days in jail.

Somehow, Leah and Tanya crossed paths and ended up together. I wasn't sure how it came about, and I didn't care to ask. That was a match of two crazies made in heaven. The pair moved away and hadn't kept in touch.

Billy maintained his residence in La Push, so he could keep his title of Chief, but they actually lived in the house across from Jacob and Vanessa.

Jacob and Vanessa were married two years after Jacob had moved in with her. Billy walked her down the aisle, just like I knew he would. She made a beautiful bride. We were all so proud of her for overcoming her fear and anxiety. They had three children, two boys and a girl, William, named after Billy, Jacob Jr. and Sarah, named after Jacob's mother. Billy and Clara doted on all of our children, happy to be grandparents. I was so happy to have them in our lives.

Jacob and Vanessa had purchased my house in Forks shortly after they were married. The two bedroom home was fine, when they only had their little boys who shared the second bedroom. When they found out they were pregnant with baby number three and she was a girl, they hired Emmett to build an addition. Downstairs now had a new master bedroom and bath, along with a little half bath for company to use. The home was beautiful, but still looked like my father's place. I was thankful they kept it and chose to renovate it, instead of selling it, so I could still cherish the memories I had of my father when I visited them.

Edward and I had discussed me getting my tubes tied after baby number six was born. He was okay with it and I was thankful that he was supportive of it. Of course, our agreed upon baby number six, ended up being baby number six and seven, a set of fraternal twins. I now had a Charlie and a Charlotte. I had the doctor tie my tubes, while he had me open for the C-section. It was official, we were done. We had the house full of kids and white picket fence that Edward had always dreamed of. We loved our life and our family. With all our family and friends, we felt blessed and complete.

The end

A/N Now I'm off to get something new ready to post. I'm sorry I lost my steam toward the end of this story. I'm just ready to work on something else. Follow me to see what's next. Check out my Facebook Fan page and vote on the different story summaries I have up. Pick which one you'd like to see posted next. The link is on my profile.


End file.
